Harry Potter et le mystère de la lune rouge
by Izzie
Summary: Sixième année de Harry: FIC TERMINEE il retourne à Poudlard avec ses amis et tout semble aller très bien pour lui, mais il se sent tellement coupable de la mort de ? ATTENTION: SUITE DE HARRY POTTER ET L'ORDRE DU PHENIX LE VRAI [new chapitre!]
1. explications

Voilà, alors je commence une nouvelle fic (encore !) qui est la suite du Tome 5 (le vrai).

Donc, ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu et qui ne veulent pas de spoiler, ne lisez pas cette histoire…

Je vous met le plan des chapitres et j'espère que j'aurai le temps de finir toute mes histoires avant la rentrée prochaine puisque je vais au gymnase et que j'aurai sûrement beaucoup moins de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture.

Chapitre 1 : les liens du sang 

Chapitre 2 : le changement de Dudley Chapitre 3 : retour chez les Black 

**Chapitre 4 : la tristesse de Remus**

**Chapitre 5 : la visite de Dumbledore**

**Chapitre 6 : le nouvel amour de Harry**

**Chapitre 7 : Professeur Tonks**

**Chapitre 8 : le recommencement de la « DA »**

**Chapitre 9 : la reconstitution de l'équipe de Quidditch**

**Chapitre 10 : le recommencement de l'occulmentie.**

**Chapitre 11 : l'attaque du serpent**

**Chapitre 12 : transformation**

**Chapitre 13 : accident dans les cachots**

**Chapitre 14 : la mystérieuse prédiction de Firenze**

**Chapitre 15 : une blessure cachée**

**Chapitre 16 : attaque au 4, Privet Drive**

**Chapitre 17 : le mystère de la lune rouge**

**Chapitre 18 : l'avertissement de Sirius**

**Chapitre 19 : la DA se prépare**

**Chapitre 20 : la requête de Rogue**

**Chapitre 21 : le début de la bataille**

**Chapitre 22 : une fin relativement heureuse**

**Chapitre 23 : le recommencement de la guerre**

Donc, normalement, cette histoire contient 23 chapitres, à moins que je fasse un ou deux petit changement en cours d'écriture, mais je vais essayer de m'en tenir à ce plan.

J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire cette fic et s'il vous plait dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Les prochains chapitres viendront en fin de mois, lorsque je serais rentrée de vacances…


	2. Les liens du sang

Chapitre 1

Harry était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il repensait aux événement de l'année précédente. Se remémorant surtout la mort de Sirius dans tout ses détails. Son parrain était mort pour lui sauvé la vie alors que Harry pensait que lui, était en danger. Voldemort avait réussi à manipuler son esprit pour lui faire croire que son parrain avait été enlevé et était torturé dans le département des mystères, au ministère de la magie. Et le plan du mage noir avait fonctionner. Harry était tombé, tête la première, dans son piège et avait accouru. Et les membres de l'Ordre du phénix l'avaient suivi. Sirius avait dû se battre contre sa propre cousine et celle-ci avait gagner. Malheureusement. Et par la faute de Harry, son parrain était mort.

Déjà que, avant cela, il se sentait responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais maintenant, c'était encore pire. Sirius avait été comme un père pour lui, dès le jour où il avait appris la vérité à son sujet alors, cela le touchait encore plus.

Depuis qu'il était rentré à Privet Drive, il n'avait pas adressé un seul mot aux Dursley, à part bien sûr quand ceux-ci lui posaient une question, ce qui voulait dire presque jamais. Il était sans arrêt dans son propre monde, restant totalement impassible face aux remarques acerbes de son oncle et au désintérêt total de sa tante. Ces deux-là, n'avaient pas du tout changer, même si ils se demandaient bien ce qui avait pu arriver à leur neveu pendant cette dernière année pour qu'il soit aussi triste. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait posé une seule question. sa tante avait déjà, à plusieurs reprise, fait mine de le faire, mais à chaque fois, elle s'était reprise au dernier moment, à chaque fois lorsque Vernon arrivait dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Dudley, par contre, avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il avait perdu pas mal de kilo et en était revenu à une taille plutôt normal. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était mince, mais il n'était plus non plus obèse. Son visage avait pris un air mature, sûrement dû à sa brève expérience des détraqueurs. Sa tante avait dû lui expliquer ce que c'était comme genre de créature et il avait dû accepter que ce n'était pas son cousin qui lui avait jeté un sortilège. Et il le laissait tranquille, contrairement à ces dernières années. Peut-être avait-il enfin comprit que Harry n'était pas un monstre et qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne l'embêtait plus et ce n'était pas cela qui allait déplaire à Harry. il avait déjà assez à lutter avec ses propres démons intérieurs sans que, en plus, on commence à lui faire endurer des remarques incessante.

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son oncle Vernon l'appeler  depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il ne serait jamais monté dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de se déplacer pour venir voir son neveu plus qu'il n'en était obliger à l'heure des repas.

- Potter ! Dudley et moi avons des choses à faire dehors. Alors reste dans ta chambre et n'embête pas ta tante ! Si jamais elle se plaint de toi quand je rentrerai tu passera un sale quart d'heure.

Harry ne répondit rien, sachant que son oncle n'attendait aucune réponse. D'ailleurs, il pouvait déjà entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer et des pas se répercuter dans l'allée. Bien sûr qu'il allait rester dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait été faire ailleurs ? Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il irait embêter sa tante. Il ne voulait quand même pas avoir d'ennui. Voilà, il pouvait entendre le moteur de la voiture commencer à tourner et le crissement caractéristique des pneus sur le gravier, qui devenait de plus en plus lointain au fur et à mesure que l'automobile s'éloignait de la maison.

Harry soupira. Encore un jour morne comme tout ceux de ces deux dernières semaines. Il n'avait rien à faire et ne pouvait en aucun cas sortir de la maison. Ses affaires de magie avaient été enfermées dans le placard sous l'escaliers et il ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper en faisant ses devoirs de vacances. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'avoir ce qu'il se passait dans son monde, celui de la magie puisqu'il ne recevait pas de journaux et que ses amis étaient toujours maintenu à la censure du courrier. On ne savait qui pourrait intercepter les hiboux et il ne fallait pas que des informations compromettant leur sécurité tombent dans les mains de leurs ennemis.

Il était entrain de penser à ce qu'il allait encore bien pouvoir ruminer pendant cette journée lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Cela ne pouvait être que sa tante. Harry fit comme si de rien était, habituer à ce que Pétunia vienne pour prendre quelques affaires ou même faire un peu de poussière même si, normalement, c'était lui qui s'en chargeait. Sa tante avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. 

Étonnée, cette fois-ci, Harry tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle avait son regard perdu dans le vide.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, tante Pétunia ? demanda-t-il prudemment, de peur qu'elle ne se fâche.

Mais elle ne se fâcha pas. Au contraire, elle se retourna dans sa direction, reportant son attention sur le jeune homme qui était à présent redresser sur son lit. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une tonne d'émotions indéchiffrables.

- Non Harry, tout va bien. J'attendais simplement que Vernon soit parti pour… pour venir te parler en fait.

- Me parler ? répéta Harry, surpris. De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

- De ton monde…

Harry manqua de s'étrangler. Sa tante voulait parler de quelque chose ayant à voir avec le monde de la magie ? Elle qui avait toujours tout fait pour renier sa sœur et le monde auquel elle appartenait. C'était vraiment quelque chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout, mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de l'intéresser.

- Je ne sais pas si le directeur de ton école t'a parlé du pacte qui a été passé ?

- Du fait que si je dois rester ici, c'est parce que la protection de ma mère est maintenue par les liens du sang et que je dois rester vers toi pour être protégé de Voldemort.

- Oui, il t'a expliquer en détail ce que c'était ?

- Pas vraiment… il y avait beaucoup d'autre chose dont on devait parler.

Sa voix s'était presque cassé lorsque il avait dit cette dernière phrase. Avec Dumbledore, ils avaient surtout parler de la mort de Sirius et cela lui faisait encore vraiment mal de penser à cela. Sa tante, si elle avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, eu le tact de ne rien demander et reprit son explication.

- Lorsqu'on t'a retrouvé devant notre porte, il y avait une lettre écrite de la main de Dumbledore dans le panier. Une lettre qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle il fallait que l'on te garde.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait cette lettre ? demanda Harry, qui avait vraiment envie de tout savoir.

- Ce serait trop dur à expliquer alors… tiens… finit-elle en lui tendant une lettre, cachetée avec le seau de Poudlard.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa tante avait gardé une lettre qui venait de son école alors qu'elle poussait des hauts cris à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une chouette entrer dans la maison. Il la prit d'une main tremblante et il ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe.

- J'ai dit à ton oncle que je l'avais jetée mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'on te dise la vérité un jour où l'autre et que le meilleur moyen de te l'expliquer serait encore de te montrer cette lettre.

Harry hocha la tête, ayant à peine compris ce que lui racontait sa tante. Il allait enfin savoir la raison pour laquelle il avait dû grandir chez son oncle et sa tante. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais dit la raison, que l'année dernière. Et pas précisément. Il lui avait seulement dit que c'était à cause des liens qui lisait sa mère et sa tante par le sang.

_Monsieur et Madame Dursley,_

_J'ai le grand regret de vous informer de la mort de James et Lily Potter, cette nuit, assassiné dans leur demeure._

_Leur fils, Harry, lui, a survécu grâce au pouvoir d'une magie très ancienne, à qui sa mère à fait appel pour le protéger._

_Voldemort a été défait, mais sûrement pas tué et c'est pour cela que je vous demande à tout deux de garder Harry chez vous jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de venir à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne._

_Le sortilège qui le protége ne pourra tenir que en présence du sang de la personne qui l'a jeté et comme sa mère n'est plus là, il faut que ce soit quelqu'un dont le sang est le même et vous êtes la seul parente, encore en vie, de Lily Potter c'est pour cela que je vous le demande à vous._

_Prenez soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de prendre soin de lui-même pour assurer votre protection, nous avons envoyé quelqu'un de notre monde dans votre voisine._

_        Je vous envoie mes plus sincères condoléances pour cette perte tragique._

_                Sincères Salutations_

_                        Albus Dumbledore_

_                                Directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie pour _

_                                sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne_

Harry reposa la lettre, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire. Bien sûr, il savait déjà en gros que c'était cela mais le voir écrit noir sur blanc, de la main d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même, rendait les choses plus sérieuses. Lui qui en avait toujours voulu au directeur pour l'avoir obliger à retourner tous les étés chez son oncle et sa tante, commençait à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Il se sentait un peu honteux de lui en avoir voulu aussi longtemps pour cela.

- Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda sa tante.

Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète, ce qui étonna Harry. Mais, après tout, le fait qu'elle soit là, avec lui, assis sur son lit et lui parlant comme si il était vraiment quelqu'un de sa famille était déjà étonnant en soit.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, une larme s'était échappé des yeux verts de l'adolescents, pour venir rouler sur la joue. Lorsqu'il vit l'attention de sa tante, il la chassa rapidement avant de lui faire un sourire, un peu triste quand même.

- Ce n'est rien, tante Pétunia. C'est juste… le choc… 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis que tu es revenu ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Comment cela ?

Harry était étonné. De un, que sa tante lui prête autant d'attention. Et de deux, qu'elle lui demande cela. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir agit autrement que d'habitude. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la tristesse qu'affichait son visage à longueur de journée.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, depuis que tu es revenu. Tu as l'air triste…

Harry soupira. Sa tante s'était montrée totalement honnête depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans cette pièce et Harry ne voulait pas lui mentir. Cela aurait été vraiment mal venu de sa part de le faire alors que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Pétunia s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Alors il commença le récit des derniers événements en date.

- En fait, ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que Voldemort peut s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. En tout cas, quand je dors et souvent je peux voir ce qu'il fait. Mais il peut aussi me montrer ce qu'il veut même si ce n'est pas vrai.

Cette simple idée paraissait déjà horrifié sa tante qui ne prenait pas la peine de remettre en place le masque de totale indifférence qu'elle avait eu depuis ses deux semaines.

- En fin d'année, il… enfin j'ai rêvé qu'il avait réussi à capturer mon parrain et j'ai pensé que c'était vrai alors avec plusieurs de mes amis, on est sortit de l'école et on… on s'est rendu au ministère de la magie, dans un département auquel peu de personne peuvent accéder. Là-bas les mangemorts – tu sais ce qu'est un mangemort ?

- Oui… continue…

- Bon alors, les mangemorts nous attendaient et ont voulu nous capturé pour pouvoir ensuite nous tuer mais ils ont échoué. En fait, on a pu d'échapper mais pas vraiment s'enfuir puis des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont arrivés et…

- L'Ordre du Phénix ?

- C'est un ordre qui a été formé pour lutter contre Voldemort… en tout cas, certain membres, dont Sirius, sont arrivé et ils nous ont aidé mais…

- Ton parrain n'était pas censé être prisonnier ?

- C'était un piège… Voldemort avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans mes rêves pour me montrer cela alors que c'était pas vrai. Sirius s'est battu contre une de ses cousines qui faisait partie des mangemorts et… et il a été tué.

- Quoi ?

- Il est mort tout simplement parce que je me suis mis en danger et qu'il a voulu me secourir et en plus, j'ai mis plusieurs de mes amis en danger.

- Mais tu n'as pas chercher à savoir si… si il était vraiment prisonnier avant d'y aller ? demanda sa tante.

Elle n'avait pas dit cela comme un reproche. De toute façon, elle ne connaissait pas Sirius et cela ne la concernait pas vraiment mais c'était tout simplement une question.

- Si, bien sûr, je les contacté par cheminée… c'est trop long a expliquer… ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interloqué de sa tante. Mais je suis tombé à un moment où il n'était pas là alors j'ai cru que cela voulait dire qu'il avait été enlevé… surtout qu'il n'était pas censé sortir puisque c'est un évadé en suite. 

- Et tu n'as pas demandé à un des membres de l'Ordre d'aller l'aider au lieu d'y aller toi-même.

Harry soupira. C'était bien ce qu'il avait voulu faire mais seulement, grâce au ministère de la magie qui avait tout fait pour qu'il ne reste plus personne sur qui compter à Poudlard, il n'avait pas vraiment pu le faire.

- C'est ce que je voulais faire mais il n'y avait que trois membres de l'Ordre à Poudlard. Dumbledore, mais il avait été obligé de s'enfuir à cause du ministère qui ne voulait pas croire au retour de Voldemort et qui avait envoyé quelqu'un de dévoué à Fudge en tant que professeur, ce qui lui permettait de savoir tout ce qu'il se passait. Le professeur MacGonagall mais elle avait été blessé et envoyée à l'hôpital et le professeur Rogue. Les seuls problèmes, c'est que, un j'avais oublier qu'il en faisait partie et deux, il ne peut pas me supporter comme Sirius, d'ailleurs.

- Et donc vous avez agi seul. 

- Oui, ce qui veut dire que je suis responsable de la mort de Sirius.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce n'était pas réel.

- Non, mais je n'aurai pas dû agir. J'aurait du demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un. J'aurait du me rappeler que Rogue faisait partie de l'Ordre. J'aurait du faire ce que Hermione me disait de faire depuis longtemps et demandé à Rogue de reprendre les leçons d'occulmentie.

- Des leçons de quoi ?

- D'occulmentie… c'est quelque chose qui permet de fermer son esprit à tout, ce qui veut dire que Voldemort n'aurait pas pu me rejoindre dans mes rêves.

- Et tu les avais abandonnées ?

- Non… soupira Harry.

C'est vrai, il ne les avait pas abandonnées, il s'était plutôt fait virer par Rogue. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin ce que Harry avait fait. Regarder dans la pensine de son maître de potion, il fallait vraiment être fou ou suicidaire pour faire quelque chose comme cela mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Au moins, maintenant, il savait pourquoi Rogue le haïssait autant, même si lui n'avait rien fait. Mais son père était vraiment pas très… aimable et ce n'est pas peu dire. Mais Harry n'était pas son père et cela, personne ne semblait le comprendre. 

- Disons que c'est plutôt le professeur Rogue qui ne voulait plus vraiment m'en donner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il détestait mon père et que je lui ressemble un peu trop à ce qu'il paraît.

- Je pensais que tu étais un héros chez les sorciers ?

- Oui… malheureusement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde m'adore.

Harry regarda sa tante qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant auquel il répondit puis tout les deux entendirent des bruits de pneu dans l'allée. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley devaient être de retour. La tante Pétunia se leva et regarda son neveu.

- Il faut que j'y aille parce que ton oncle ne serait pas vraiment ravi.

- Ouais… Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de lui dire que Sirius est mort parce que… ben c'est le seul moyen de défense que j'aie pour qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille… s'il te plait ?

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tout ce qui s'est dit restera entre nous deux…

- Merci tante Pétunia.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Harry resta songeur alors qu'il se rallongeait sur son lit. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il parlait comme cela, à cœur ouvert, à sa tante et cela lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Il avait pu enfin parler de la mort de Sirius à quelqu'un. Se soulager du poids qu'il portait sur son cœur depuis l'année dernière. Et elle l'avait écoutée et lui avait même dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, cela représentait beaucoup pour Harry. Enfin quelqu'un de sa famille qui ne le détestait pas… ou plus.


	3. le changement de Dudley

Hello ! Je vous ai manqué ? En tout cas, je met le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire et j'essaierai de mettre les autres le plus vite que je pourrais mais je suis un petit peu en manque d'inspiration pour cette fic là… mais bon, on ne sais jamais, peut-être que cela va revenir tout à coup…. En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera à me motiver !

Chapitre 2

Harry venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar, comme il en faisait depuis plus d'une année. Cette fois-ci, il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était entrain de se passer, puisque cela c'était déjà passé. Il soupira. Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir de la nuit, ça il le savait. Il garda alors les yeux ouverts, replongeant dans ses sinistres pensées sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Il était complètement ailleurs lorsqu'il entendit de petits coups donner contre la vitre. Des coups de bec. Il regarda alors dehors et vit la silhouette d'une chouette. Harry soupira. Sûrement une nouvelle lettre de ses amis qui ne pouvaient rien lui dire d'important. C'était pas vraiment de cela dont il avait besoin en ce moment mais il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser dehors alors il se sortir doucement de son lit. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit laissant entrer le volatil dans sa chambre qui déposa la lettre sur son bureau et repartit sans demander son reste. 

Bizarre, pensa Harry. Les chouettes de ses amis attendaient toujours d'avoir une réponse à donner à leur maître avant de repartir. Mais lorsqu'il vit la lettre, il pu constater qu'elle ne venait pas de l'un de ses amis mais de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Il s'empressa de la décacheter avant de sortir le papier de la lettre et de commencer à la lire.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous félicité pour les résultats de vos buses que vous avez réussi dans presque toutes les branches. _

_Vous pourrez donc continuer les cours de métamorphose, de défense contre les forces du mal, de potions ainsi que ceux de soins au créature magique, de botanique et de divination._

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi ses buses et il pouvait continuer toutes les matières dont il avait besoin pour devenir Auror. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu un seul doute pour ce qui concernait la défense contre les forces du mal, sachant pertinemment qu'il en savait plus sur ce sujet que n'importe quel élève de son année mais pour la métamorphose et les potions, c'était une autre histoire. Au moins, le professeur MacGonagall serait contente. Elle qui disait qu'elle ferait tout pour que Harry réussisse à atteindre son objectif, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire dans sa vie.

Ensuite, suite au départ du professeur Umbridge en fin d'année dernière, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes bien entendu réintégré dans l'équipe de Quidditch à votre poste d'attrapeur.

Harry faillit sauter de joie à cette nouvelle. Le Quidditch était sa passion et ce sport lui avait vraiment manqué pendant les derniers mois de sa cinquième année lorsque le professeur Umbrige lui avait interdit de jouer. Ginny avait été sa remplaçante et, même si c'était vrai qu'elle était quand même forte, elle n'était pas aussi douée que Harry.

_La capitaine choisi a été Kathie Bells puisqu'elle est l'élève la plus âgée de l'équipe de Griffondor._

Harry sourit. Bien sûr, il aurait bien aimé être le capitaine mais kathie avait plus d'expérience que lui et elle serait vraiment parfaite dans ce rôle.

_Votre balais vous sera rendu pendant les vacances, par les personnes qui viendront vous chercher chez votre oncle._

Les personnes qui viendront le chercher ? Il partirait bientôt d'ici ? ça c'était une bonne nouvelle. Et il pourrait récupérer son éclair de feu, le cadeau qui lui avait fait son parrain lorsqu'il le croyait encore coupable de tous les crimes dont on l'accusait. Harry était vraiment content de savoir qu'il pourrait le ravoir. Ça lui aurait fait beaucoup de peine de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus le remonter, alors que c'était une des dernières choses qui lui restait de Sirius.

En raison du retour de Voldemort, le ministre de la magie autorise tout les élèves, à partir de la cinquième année, à utiliser leur pouvoir en dehors de l'école, si bien entendu, aucun moldu autre que les familles ne peuvent pas les voir.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait avec ses pouvoirs tant qu'il resterait dans la maison. Et il pourrait commencer ses devoirs. Il avait gardé sa baguette sur lui, comme l'année dernière et il pourrait aller chercher ses livres dans le placard avec un simple sortilège. Décidément, la fin de l'été s'annonçait mieux que le début.

Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste de fourniture dont vous aurez besoin pour votre sixième année.

_Recevez, Monsieur Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_        Minerva MacGonagall_

_                Directrice-adjointe_

Harry reposa la lettre, content par les nouvelles qu'il avait reçue. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait l'aider à dormir. Il soupira en la reposant puis se demanda dans combien de temps est-ce que les autres allaient venir le chercher. Quoique les jours allaient peut-être se passer un peu mieux à partir du lundi suivant puisque son oncle reprenait le travail.

Effectivement, Vernon avait eu deux semaines de vacances, ce qui lui avait permit de rester à la maison avec sa femme et son fils et il avait donc pu veiller à ce que Harry ne sorte pas de sa chambre. Mais quand il reprendrait le travail, son neveu pourra enfin se déplacer à sa guise dans la maison. Et peut-être même Dumbledore si sa tante était gentille. Vu son comportement de l'après-midi où son oncle était parti, Harry pouvait espérer que cela serait le cas. En tout cas, cela serait sûrement plus agréable que ces derniers temps.

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose cogner à sa porte. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Alors là, c'était vraiment étrange mais il se décida tout de même à aller ouvrir sa porte. C'était son cousin. 

Dudley était en pyjama, devant sa porte, semblant assez réveillé. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce que son cousin faisait là, à une heure pareille de la nuit.

- Euh… tu veux entrer ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Son cousin hocha la tête pour acquiescer alors Harry s'effaça du pas de la porte pour le laisser passer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna pour faire face à son cousin déjà installé, assit sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, voyant que Dudley ne commençait pas à parler.

- Je voulais te remercier pour l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas pu le faire avant que tu parte pour ton école parce que j'étais sous le choc et je n'avait pas bien compris toute l'histoire. Mais merci pour m'avoir sauvé.

Harry était de plus en plus étonné. Après sa tante qui venait lui parler de magie, voilà que son cousin venait le remercier pour quelque chose qui s'était passé il y a plus au moins un an. C'était vraiment étrange ce qu'il se passait avec sa famille depuis qu'il était revenu. Il commençait même à se demander si ce n'était pas quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait envoyé une lettre à ses tuteurs pour leur demander d'être plus gentil avec Harry. Mais cela l'étonnerait tout de même beaucoup. Ils avaient quand même autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de petits détails de ce genre.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Harry. 

- Tu sais, une fois que papa n'était pas là, maman est venue me parler pour me dire ce que c'était, les choses qui avaient attaqués dans la rue. Ça devait t'avoir fait vraiment peur et pourtant tu n'as pas perdu ton sang froid.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvait devant des détraqueurs alors je savais quoi faire. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé.

- Ouais… et sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient nous attaquer ? demanda Dudley. Maman ne m'a pas tout dit alors…

- En fait, c'est plutôt moi qu'ils voulaient attaqué. Enfin, ils ne le voulaient pas, ils avaient été envoyé.

- Envoyé ? 

- Oui… Dans le monde sorcier, il y a aussi un ministre. Ben, il ne voulait pas croire à ce que Dumbledore et moi on disait. En fait, il ne voulait pas croire que Voldemort était revenu.

- Voldemort ? qui est Voldemort ?

- Celui qui a tué mes parents… En tout cas, le ministre refusait de croire à son retour et les autres membres du ministère, en tout cas presque tout, le suivaient et… ben, Fudge – c'est lui le ministre – ne voulait pas que Dumbledore puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre lui, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait faire et il ne voulait pas que je puisse retourner à l'école. 

- Il ne voulait pas que tu puisse retourner à l'école ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui ne le voulait pas mais une femme, Dolorès Umbridge, en tout cas ne le voulait pas. C'est elle qui les a envoyé mais malheureusement pour elle, ben la majorité des votants étaient ont voté en ma faveur.

- Et donc, elle n'a pas réussi son plan ?

- Non, mais elle s'est bien vengée par la suite. C'était elle notre nouvelle prof…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle me mettait sans arrêt en retenue.

- En retenue ? C'est pas trop grave encore…

Harry pouffa un peu amèrement. Non, une retenue, ce n'était pas trop grave mais avec Umbridge, ça pouvait faire mal. Vraiment très mal. Durant ses retenues, elle faisait recopier une phrase, des centaines de fois. Jusque là, pas trop de mal mais lorsque la phrase était écrite sur le papier, elle s'évaporait pour s'inscrire sur le dos de sa main, jusqu'à la faire saigner, pour que cela rentre bien dans la chaire. D'ailleurs, Harry en avait encore quelques marques. Plus beaucoup, mais encore quelques-unes. Il décida de les montrer à son cousin, pour qu'il voit par lui-même les « gentilles » retenue que lui donnait sa professeur. Il tendit sa main vers Dudley qui retint une exclamation en voyant les traces rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça, c'est le résultat des retenues…

- Quoi ? Mais comment… enfin, c'est bizarre…

Harry entreprit de tout lui raconter. Tout ce qui concernait le professeur Umbridge et son acharnement sur lui. Son cousin avait l'air d'être horrifié par le traitement qu'infligeait la femme à Harry.

- Et tu vas devoir la retrouver à la rentrée ?

- Non ! Heureusement ! Disons qu'il lui est arrivé un léger accident et puis, de toute façon, le ministère a enfin accepter le retour de Voldemort…

- Je croyais que les sorciers ne prononçaient pas son nom…

Harry haussa les épaules. C'est vrai, les sorciers en général, avait peur de se nom, mais c'était totalement ridicule. En fait, les seules personnes qu'il n'avait jamais entendu prononcer le nom du mage noir, c'était Voldemort, Sirius, Remus et, depuis l'année dernière, Hermione.

- La peur d'un nom, ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose… fit Harry.

- C'est vrai… mais pourquoi est-ce que le ministère a finit par accepter le retour de Voldemort. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il admette qu'il avait fait une erreur.

- Fudge l'a vu, lors de l'affrontement qu'il y a eu dans le bâtiment du ministère.

- Un affrontement ? Tu y étais, toi ?

- Oui, j'y étais… d'ailleurs Voldemort a failli me tuer mais Dumbledore avait été avertit que moi et mes amis, on était allé au ministère alors il est venu et il est arrivé juste à temps pour me sauver…

- Pourquoi est-ce que toi et tes amis êtes allé là-bas ? Je veux dire, vous n'aviez quand même pas le droit de sortir de l'école, non ?

- Non, mais…

Harry entreprit de raconter à nouveau l'histoire qu'il avait dit à sa tante. Depuis ses rêves sur le département des mystères, en passant par l'incident de Noël et les leçons d'occulmentie et pour finir, le piège de Voldemort et l'affrontement entier. La mort de Sirius et la réaction de Fudge.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour supporter tout cela ? demanda Dudley.

Son cousin avait l'air vraiment sincère en posant cette question. Il se demandait vraiment comment faisait Harry pour supporter le poids de tels souvenirs. Harry lui-même se posait parfois cette question, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. A part, peut-être, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation et que cela commençait vraiment à devenir une habitude.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve en face à face avec Voldemort. Je commence vraiment à avoir l'habitude.

- Tu t'es déjà retrouvé face à lui et tu t'en es sorti vivant ? Parce que d'après maman, personne ne pouvait lui résister…

- Je sais… mais j'ai eu à chaque fois de l'aide et j'ai pu m'en tirer vivant…

- Tu peux me raconter… enfin si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Si tu veux… mais pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse autant… je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir du monde de la magie…

- Ben, c'est mes parents qui m'avaient toujours mis de fausses idées dans la tête, sur le fait que tu étais un monstre parce que tu étais pas comme nous et puis tout le reste mais quand maman est venue me parler cette année, elle m'a dit que c'était faux, que tu étais passé par beaucoup de chose et elle m'a expliqué qu'elle s'en voulait pour avoir traité tante Lily comme ça. Et toi aussi alors, j'aimerais savoir plein de truc sur ça maintenant.

- Et ben, d'accord, mais c'est assez surprenant comme aventure…

Et Harry commença alors à raconter toutes ses rencontres avec Voldemort. Il raconta d'abord celle où le mage noir avait tué Lily et James, en précisant que si il pouvait s'en rappeler comme cela, c'était parce qu'il voyait les images de cette nuit-là lorsqu'il était à proximité des détraqueurs. Ensuite, il en vint à sa première année lorsque le professeur Quirrel était « posséder » par Voldemort, racontant aussi les épreuves par lesquelles, Ron , Hermione et lui avaient dû passer pour retrouver la pierre philosophale, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre son cousin admiratif. Surtout envers Ron, parce que c'était vraiment un fan d'échec. Après, il passa à sa quatrième année et lui fit le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé après la troisième tâche, n'omettant aucun détail.

Il n'avait plus reparler de cette nuit-là, depuis l'interview de Rita Skeeter, arrangée par Hermione et cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Mais au moins, Dudley savait toute la vérité à présent et c'était une bonne chose.

- Et ben, tu as franchement du courage.

- Et une sacrée dose de chance, on peut aussi le dire…

- Ouais… c'est vrai.

Soudain, Harry pensa à quelque chose. Dudley lui avait demandé beaucoup de chose à propos de lui et de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie mais lui, il ne lui avait rien demandé sur son année à lui. Alors il posa la question.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette année ? Je n'ai pas revu tes amis, de l'été dernier…

- Et ben, on a eu quelques divergences d'opinion parce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer les vandales…

Dudley commença à lui raconter son année. La fin de son amitié avec les vandales du quartier, ses notes qui ont commencé à s'améliorer, son régime intensif qui avait porté ses fruits, la discussion avec sa mère au sujet de Harry et tout le reste.

Ils discutèrent pendant toute la nuit et ne s'aperçurent même pas du temps qu'il passait. En fait, ils remarquèrent surtout qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'idée en commun sur la société ou tout le reste. Ou sur le sport. Harry décrivit à Dudley ce qu'était le Quidditch, chose qui l'intéressa beaucoup et il se promit de lui faire une démonstration une fois où il serait sûr que personne ne pourrait les voir.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry fit une proposition à son cousin.

- Tu sais, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon école qui disait que j'avais le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Je me disais que, si tu le voulais bien sûr, je pourrais te montrer quelques tours et des livres.

- Je croyais que mon père avait mis tes affaires sous clés…

- Oui, mais pas ma baguette ! 

Harry sortit l'objet mentionné un sourire au lèvre. Son cousin commença lui aussi à sourire, se demandant ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Harry sembla comprendre ce que voulait savoir son cousin.

- Je connais un sort très pratique et très simple pour ouvrir les portes fermées à clés… laissa-t-il échapper.

- Alors, on y va ?

Harry hocha la tête et les deux cousins sortirent silencieusement de la pièce. Ils passèrent devant la porte de Vernon et Pétunia. Ceux-ci avaient l'air profondément endormis si l'on s'en référait aux ronflements qui s'échappaient de la chambre. Ensuite, les deux garçons arrivèrent aux escaliers et les descendirent sur la pointe des yeux avant de se retrouver face à la porte du placard. Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la serrure.

- Alohomora… murmura-t-il.

Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte put s'ouvrir sans aucun problème. Harry se retourna vers Dudley qui avait la bouche ouverte de surprise. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la petite armoire et Harry commença à rassembler ses livres scolaires.

- Tu peux m'aider à porter tout ça jusque dans la chambre, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, passe…

Le cousin de Harry prit déjà quelques affaires et, une fois qu'il eut les bras chargés, remonta jusque dans la chambre du petit sorcier et déposa tous là-bas. Il attendit ensuite que son cousins remonte après avoir reprit les dernières affaires qu'il restait dans le placard et avoir jeter un sort pour le refermer à clé. Comme cela, son oncle ne remarquerait rien du tout.

- Voilà, maintenant je pourrais faire mes devoirs…

- Ouais… je pourrais rester vers toi quand tu les feras, comme ça tu pourras m'expliquer quelques trucs et je pense que maman ne dira rien du tout.

Harry hocha la tête puis alla baisser ses stores pour que les passants qui seraient par hasard dans la rue, ne voient pas ce qu'il allait faire. Ensuite, il montra quelques sorts à son cousin. De base, bien entendu, mais tout de même intéressant et ahurissant pour des personnes étrangères au monde de la magie.


	4. retour chez les blacks

Chapitre 3

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent extrêmement bien pour Harry. Son oncle n'étant plus à la maison, sa tante le laissa se promener dans toute la maison et faire un peu ce qu'il voulait. Elle commençait vraiment à se rapprocher de lui et à découvrir comme il était quelqu'un de bien. Elle regrettait vraiment toutes ses années de mauvais traitement et, maintenant, elle commençait à s'intéresser un peu au monde de Harry, même si elle ne comprenait pas grand chose.

Dudley profitait de l'absence de son père pour rester avec Harry. Pendant que celui-ci faisait ses devoirs, il lui empruntait certain de ses manuels scolaires pour pouvoir s'instruire sur le monde dans lequel son cousin vivait et qui, après réflexion, se trouvait être un monde fascinant. Parfois, Harry s'entraînait à lancer des sortilèges qu'il avait appris durant ses premières années au collège de sorcellerie, pour être sur qu'il les maîtrisait toujours et, dans ses moments-là, en général, Dudley et sa mère le regardait faire. Il essayait aussi des enchantement de niveau de sixième, ayant reçut par Sirius et Remus, l'année dernière, un livre de sortilège de défense. Comme cela, il serait très bien préparé.

Un après-midi, sa tante vint aussi lui parler de sa mère, Lily Evans. De la complicité qui liait les deux sœurs lorsqu'elles étaient petites. De l'éloignement qui s'était produit lorsque Lily avait reçut sa lettre de Poudlard et qu'elle était partie dans son nouveau collège. Du moment où elles s'étaient fâchées lorsque Lily commençait à rester au collège lors des vacances de Noël et qu'elle passait la majorité de celle d'été, chez des amis. Du moment où cela avait commencé à s'arranger entre elle mais de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Vernon, le petit ami de Pétunia à cette époque, avait appris la vérité. Du fait qu'il l'avait très mal pris et que Pétunia avait été obligé de renier sa sœur si elle voulait le garder. Puis du fait que Vernon avait réussi à la convaincre que sa sœur était un monstre, qu'elle était anormale. Si Vernon n'avait pas été là, Lily et sa sœur auraient pu se réconcilier mais, malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. 

Après ce récit, Harry avait pu voir que sa tante s'en voulait énormément d'être rester fâchée comme cela avec Lily. Et qu'elle s'en voulait aussi de la façon dont elle avait traité Harry pendant toutes ces années. Harry commençait vraiment à l'apprécier et, maintenant, la seul ombre qui restait au tableau était son oncle. Lui, par contre, n'avait aucunement l'intention de changer d'attitude envers Harry et les dimanches étaient vraiment à la limite du supportable pour le jeune sorcier. Son oncle restait à la maison toute la journée et, dans ses cas-là, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Dudley ou Pétunia puissent aller voir Harry, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais heureusement, pendant la semaine, il restait toute la journée au travail. En fait, il était déjà partis lorsque Harry se réveillait et ne revenait que pour le moment du souper dont, cela permettait à Harry d'avoir une grande liberté de mouvement à l'intérieur de la maison. Parfois, cela lui arrivait de sortir avec son cousin, mais c'était rare. En ce moment, il ne devait pas vraiment sortir pour sa propre sécurité, vu ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière.

Quelque fois, pendant la nuit, Dudley venait voir son cousin. En fait, c'était surtout quand il parvenait à saisir un ou deux son venant de sa chambre et qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas entrain de dormir, pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller. Heureusement, parce que Harry ne dormait pas beaucoup et qu'il s'ennuyait. Il avait ainsi quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait discuter pendant plusieurs heures parfois, ou seulement quelques minutes lorsque ils étaient vraiment fatigués.

Les deux garçons étaient entrain de discuter dans la petite chambre, avec pour seule lumière, celle qui provenait de la pleine lune lorsque des coups de bec retentirent à la fenêtre. Tous les deux levèrent la tête pour voir que un hibou était entrain de s'acharner à entrer alors que tout était fermé. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir avant que le bruit ne finisse par réveiller son oncle et sa tante.

- Qui est-ce qui t'envoie une lettre ? demanda Dudley.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Normalement, il aurait dit qu'elle venait de ses amis mais ceux-ci venaient de lui en envoyé une seulement quelques jours plus tôt et ils devaient faire attention de ne pas s'écrire trop souvent. Il détacha soigneusement la lette de la patte de l'oiseau et examina l'enveloppe. Il ne connaissait pas l'écriture. Il la retourna pour voir si elle était cachetée et, c'était le cas. Mais ce n'était pas le cachet de Poudlard. Celui-ci était orné d'un phénix.

- C'est sûrement quelqu'un de l'Ordre…

- Alors ouvre-là, c'est peut-être important !

Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit rapidement la feuille de papier qu'il déplia et commença à lire. A haute voix, pour que son cousin puisse savoir de quoi est-ce que cela parlait.

_Salut Harry, c'est Tonks !_

- Tonks ? Qui est Tonks ?

- Une des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle est Aurore !

- Ah d'accord ! Continue…

Mondigus, Maugrey et moi allons venir te chercher dimanche prochain chez ton oncle et ta tante pour te ramener à Grimmauld Place alors reste chez toi ce jour-là !

- Non mais, où est-ce qu'elle voudrait que j'aille ?

- Elle ne peut pas savoir que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir lorsque mon père est là…

- C'est vrai… par contre, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Lupin ne vient pas cette année… il était pourtant venu l'année dernière mais bon, peut-être qu'il est en mission…

- Qui est le professeur Lupin ?

- Le professeur Lupin… c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil… c'était le meilleur ami de mon père et de Sirius. On l'a aussi eu comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal une année… dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps d'ailleurs, c'est le meilleur qu'on ait eu…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas resté s'il était si doué que cela ?

Harry soupira en se remémorant cette histoire. C'est vrai que c'était dommage mais bon…

- Il a préféré démissionner lorsque tout le monde a appris sa lycanthropie…

- Lycanthropie ? ça veux pas dire qu'il est un loup-garou, ça ?

- Si…

Harry sourit à la réaction de son cousin. Lui aussi avait été vraiment très surpris lorsqu'il l'avait découvert cette nuit-là, dans la cabane hurlante. Contrairement à Hermione qui, elle, connaissait son secret depuis des mois. Elle l'avait deviné toute seule, grâce à un devoir. Mais personne d'autre n'avait fait le rapprochement.

- Et je peux te dire que chez les sorciers, y'a pas tout le monde qui apprécie les loups-garous, même si personnellement, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça change…

- Mais, il n'y pas de risque d'être au côté d'un loup-garou ?

- Non, à part pendant les nuits de pleine lune, répondit Harry en regardant justement la lune par la fenêtre. Mais dans ses cas-là, il restait enfermé dans son bureau et personne ne pouvait être blessé…

- Et ben… mais lis voir la fin de ta lettre avant que tu oublies de la finir.

On viendra dans la matinée et on apportera ton balais, comme cela on pourra utiliser le même moyen de transport que l'année passé, et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas cela qui va te gêner, te connaissant !

- Tu vas aller jusque là-bas en balais ? s'étonna Dudley.

- Ben oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière mais c'est tellement bien de voler sur un balais… on se sent tellement libre… bon, je vais continuer quand même.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre de ta famille mais je suis sûre que si ça n'allait pas, Ron et Hermione nous auraient déjà mis au courant.

_Alors, répond-moi pour me dire si tu as bien reçu ma lettre et à dimanche ! _

_                Amitiés_

_                        Tonks._

_P.S. : Je n'ai pas trop envie de choquer ton oncle et ta tante alors dis-moi, je prend quoi comme couleur de cheveux ? (je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient vraiment apprécié le rose de la dernière fois)_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit prendre comme couleur de cheveux ?

- Ben oui, elle peut en changer comme elle veut alors…

- Et tu vas lui répondre quoi ?

- Ben. J'ai un petit faible pour les cheveux roux, moi…

- Roux ?

- Ouais roux !

Harry se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à rédiger sa lettre en vitesse.

_Salut Tonks,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je vous attendrais dimanche matin…_

_Ne t'en fait pas, je passe de bonnes vacances en fait, même super bonnes ! Je sais, c'est étonnant, mais c'est comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tout change !_

_Sinon, pour tes cheveux, je te conseille le roux : de la couleur de ceux de Ginny, c'est parfait ! (mais tu sais, moi et la coiffure, c'est pas vraiment ça)_

_        Bon, à bientôt_

_                Harry_

Harry attacha sa lettre à la patte de la chouette de Tonks et la laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans l'obscurité puis revint s'asseoir, avec son cousin, sur le lit. Celui-ci garda encore quelques minutes le silence, puis lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qui est Ginny ?

Harry se retourna vers lui, un peu surpris puis, il se rappela qu'il avait cité Ginny dans sa lettre. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il écrivait et commençait à le regretter. Pourvu que Tonks ne montre pas le papier à Ginny, ni à Ron d'ailleurs. Il serait encore capable de se faire des idées et dirait que Harry était amoureux de Ginny. Quoique, est-ce que se serait vraiment se faire des idées ? Pas sûr.

- Ginny, c'est la petit sœur de Ron. Tu sais, le rouquin qui est venu une fois par la cheminée, il y a quelques années. 

- Ouais, je me rappelle. Et tu l'aime bien ?

- Quoi ! Ginny ? C'est une fille vraiment sympa… je la considère un peu comme ma petite sœur.

- Comme ta petite sœur ? répéta Dudley, un peu dubitatif.

Vu la rapidité à laquelle Harry avait dit cette phrase, rien était moins sûr que cela. Mais Dudley préféra ne pas s'obstiner sur ce sujet. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu comment Harry agissait avec elle et il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé pendant l'été. A part la fois où il lui avait raconté l'histoire de la chambre des Secrets.

- Eh au fait ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait voir des photos de mes amis ?

- Non, jamais… t'a des photos d'eux ?

- Bien sûr ! Bon, elles ne sont pas tout à fait comme celles des moldus mais ce sont quand même des photos. Attend, je vais les chercher.

Harry alla fouiller dans son bureau, là où il avait rangé l'album photo qu'il avait. C'était celui que Hagrid lui avait donné à la fin de sa première année, celui où il avait mis toutes les images de Lily et James qu'il avait pu retrouver. Mais, depuis, Harry avait rajouté d'autre photos de ses amis, prises à différents moments des cinq années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard. 

Il revint s'installer sur le lit, l'album sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Son cousin était penché sur lui et regardait les photos alors que Harry lui expliquait de qui il s'agissait, tout en faisait deux-trois petits commentaires sur les personnes. D'abord, il y avait bien sûr des images de Lily et James, ensuite, celle de Ron et Hermione. Après, il y en avait aussi de Hagrid et de Ginny. De Cho Chang. Et, pour finir celle de Sirius et Remus. Aussi quelques-uns des camarades de classe de Harry

Le reste de la nuit se passa comme cela et, comme d'habitude, Dudley retourna dans sa chambre juste avant le réveil de son père et se rendormis pour quelques heures.

*

Le dimanche matin, Harry finit d'empaqueter toutes ses affaires avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Il inspira avant de rentrer. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu son oncle de la venue des membres de l'Ordre et il doutait fortement que son cousin ou sa tante s'en soit chargé pour lui. Après tout, aucun des deux n'étaient censés lui parler alors ils n'étaient pas censé être au courant. Et comme il s'en doutait, il ne fut pas accueilli à bras ouvert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre ! hurla l'oncle Vernon.

- Je ne peux pas Oncle Vernon. Des gens de mon monde doivent venir me chercher ce matin et ils sont sûrement déjà en route.

- Quoi ? Des gens de ton espèce ? Dans ma maison ? C'est hors de question ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces Wealey, ou je ne sais pas…

- Mais Oncle Vernon, il ne vont pas passé par la cheminée et puis, l'année dernière il n'y a pas eu de dégâts… et de toute façon, je ne peux pas les empêcher de venir puisqu'ils sont déjà en route.

Comme pour prouver les dires de Harry, c'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. L'oncle Vernon jeta un regard mauvais à Harry puis se leva pour aller ouvrir, les trois autres sur les talons. Derrière la porte se tenait trois personnes. Deux hommes et une femmes. Maugrey et Mondigus étaient exactement pareils que le jour où ils avaient laisser Harry sur le quai de la gare. Tonks, elle, avait suivit les conseils de Harry et arborait une couleur de cheveux égale à celle de Ginny. Cela lui allait d'ailleurs magnifiquement bien. Mieux que le rose, en tout cas et la tante Pétunia avait l'air tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

- Pouvons-nous entrer deux minutes, Monsieur Dursley. Nous avons des choses dont nous devons vous faire part…. renseigna Mondigus.

L'oncle Vernon n'eut pas le courage de refuser. Qu'est-ce que ces gens seraient capable de faire si il le faisait ? Les trois sorciers se rendirent dans le salon, accompagné des quatre personnes résidant à Privet Drive.

- Viens Harry, allons chercher tes affaires, proposa Tonks. Les autres doivent parler à ton oncle et ta tante.

Harry hocha la tête et conduisit Tonks au premier étage dans sa chambre. En chemin, elle lui demanda comment c'était passé son été, que Harry s'empressa de lui raconter. Apparemment, Tonks était étonnée du changement de son cousin et de sa tante mais très contente aussi. Cela avait permis à Harry de se changer les idées.

Les deux sorciers commencèrent à rassembler tous les sacs et les affaires de Harry et les firent rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez petites pour tenir dans les poches des deux. Tonks était entrain de pratiquer le charme sur la cage vide d'Hedwige lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis pénétra doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Dudley, un peu incertain face à la conduite à tenir.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Entre ! Tonks, je t'e présente mon cousin Dudley. Dudley, voici Tonks…

- Salut Dudley !

- Bonjour madame…

- Ah non ! pas madame, par pitié ! ça me vieillit ! Appelle-moi Tonks…

- Euh d'accord, Tonks…

- Bon Harry, je vais déjà descendre…. Tu n'oubliera pas de prendre ton balais…

Tonks fit un mouvement de tête en direction du lit avant de prendre la porte. Dudley regarda la direction qu'elle avait pointé et vit l'éclair de feu de Harry. Il était vraiment magnifique, en tout cas pour un balais. Harry remarqua qu'il était bien nettoyé. Les autres avaient sûrement dû le dépoussiérer un peu après le long séjour qu'il avait fait dans le bureau du professeur Umbrige l'année dernière.

- Tu n'es pas resté en bas ? demanda Harry à Dudley.

- Mes parent m'ont envoyé dans ma chambre, pour pas que je reste avec les sorciers qui sont là. Je crois que maman savait que j'allais venir ici vu le regard qu'elle m'a jeté.

- Ouais… mais il va quand même falloir que je redescende moi…

- Je sais mais je voulais te demander… quand tu seras arrivé à l'école, tu pourras m'envoyer une lettre…

- Bien sûr ! on pourra rester en communication mais je ferais quand même en sorte que les lettre arrivent pendant la nuit, si je ne veux pas avoir de problème à mon retour.

- D'accord… bon, je vais aller dans ma chambre.

- Et moi rejoindre les autres…

- Alors à l'année prochaine !

Les deux cousins se serrèrent la main avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Harry descendit les marches de l'escalier, son balais dans la main, ses bagages dans sa poche. Il entendait Tonks parler à ses deux amis. Ils devaient préparer le départ.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il ne vit que les trois sorciers. Son oncle et sa tante devaient être retourné à la cuisine pour ne pas rester plus longtemps en présence de personne étrangères à leur monde. Harry aurait quand même bien aimé pouvoir dire au revoir à sa tante, qui s'était montrée vraiment gentille avec lui pendant l'été mais elle ne pouvait pas venir, si elle ne voulait pas que Vernon se pose des questions.

- Alors Harry, prêt à remonter sur ton balais ? questionna Tonks d'une voix enjouée.

- Ouais ! Plus que jamais !

Les autres sourirent à une telle marque d'enthousiasme de la part de leur jeune ami et Maugrey pratiqua le sortilège de « caméléon » sur Harry, pour le faire se fondre avec le décor. C'était beaucoup plus pratique que la cape d'invisibilité et beaucoup plus sûr.

Tous les quatre sortirent alors de la maison et enfourchèrent leur balais. Ils prirent le même chemin que la dernière fois et mirent quelques heures avant d'arriver en vue de la demeure imposante dans laquelle Harry allait passer le reste de son été.

*

- Je te laisse aller dans la chambre où tu dormais l'année dernière, déclara Tonks. Tes amis t'attendent avec impatience.

- D'accord, merci…

Harry monta les marches de l'escalier et alla jusqu'à la chambre. Il frappa à la porte puis entra, sans attendre la réponse. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur, il vit que non seulement Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient là, mais aussi Loona et Neville. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi est-ce que Loona et Neville étaient ici ?

- Salut Harry ! s'exclamèrent tous ses amis en même temps. 

- Tu as passé un bon été ? demanda Ginny, sans se soucier du fait qu'il ait l'air assez surpris.

- Oui, oui merci et vous cinq ?

Ils approuvèrent tous d'un signe de tête et laissèrent Harry s'installer avant de commencer à parler avec lui. Loona et Neville expliquèrent à leur ami pourquoi ils étaient là, avec les autres.

En fait, la grand-mère de Neville faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et, était par conséquent aussi en danger. Donc, c'était plus sûr pour Neville de rester à Grimmauld Place. Loona, par contre, était là pour une toute autre raison. En fait, les mangemorts n'avaient pas dû apprécier que son père ait publié l'article dans lequel Harry nommait tous les mangemorts et avaient décidé de s'en prendre à lui. Il avait été attaqué et était en ce moment à St-Mangouste alors Dumbledore lui avait proposé d'héberger sa fille chez les Black.

Le soir-même, allongé dans son lit, Harry pensa à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des amis comme cela, avec lui. Au moins, la fin de ses vacances serait géniale et ils allaient bien s'amuser. En tout cas, il l'espérait.


	5. la tristesse de Rémus

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Harry était revenu à Grimmauld Place et il avait eu l'occasion de dire tout ce dont il voulait parler à ses amis. De parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière que ce soit des aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ou ses rêves. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il avait pu se confier, confier toutes ses émotions, tous ses sentiments à des personnes qui venaient de son monde et qui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même. Mais ce n'était toujours pas la grande forme et il mettrait sûrement encore un moment avant de se remettre de tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il devait être vers les six heures du matin, en tout cas par là autour vu le soleil, encore un peu rouge, qui entrait dans la chambre. Il décida enfin à se lever pour rejoindre les autres qui se trouvaient sûrement à la cuisine. Cela devait faire bientôt une heure qu'il était réveillé et qu'il fixait le plafond, en ruminant ses sombres pensées. Les deux autres garçons avec qui il partageait la chambre, c'est à dire Ron et Neville, dormaient encore comme des bienheureux et il ne voulait tout de même pas les réveiller simplement pour pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient parler aux adultes qui seraient certainement déjà réveiller depuis un moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, il vit qu'il était presque le premier. En effet, seules Madame Weasley et Tonks étaient déjà attablées. Lorsque les deux femmes le virent arrivé, déjà tout habillé et parfaitement réveillé, elles lui firent un sourire. 

- Alors Harry, tu es déjà debout ? d'étonna Tonks. Franchement, moi quand j'avais ton âge et que j'étais en vacances, j'en profitais pour dormir jusqu'à midi !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Mollie Weasley.

Harry éclata de rire avant de répondre à Tonks.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup…

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et Harry vint s'asseoir à table. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait à manger et avait franchement du mal à se décider. Parce que, chez les Black, il y avait beaucoup de choix.

- Tu veux des tartines Harry ? demanda Madame Weasley.

La femme était justement entrain d'en beurrer une et semblait avoir remarquer que Harry ne savait pas quoi prendre. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui en avait proposé une.

- Oh oui, merci… merci beaucoup…

Elle finit la tartine et la tendit à Harry qui la prit en remerciant la mère de son ami. Il commença à manger alors que, petit à petit, la cuisine se remplissait.

Tour à tour, la grand-mère de Neville arriva, suivie de Mondigus ainsi que de Maugrey puis des autres enfants. Tous prirent place autour de la table et des discussions commencèrent. Mais il manquait toujours quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que Harry n'avait toujours pas aperçu depuis son arrivée à Grimmauld Place. Rémus Lupin, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et tout cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix recevait très souvent des missions qui duraient plus ou moins longtemps et il avait qu'une de celle de Remus ait mal tourné et qui lui soit arriver quelque chose. Parce que quand même, ils auraient au moins dû se croiser une fois dans les couloirs. Il se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui torturait l'esprit.

- Madame Weasley, est-ce que le professeur Lupin est en mission ? demanda-t-il.

La femme se retourna vers lui et il pu voir que son visage s'était assombris à la question. Tout comme ceux des autres adultes. Les enfants ne l'avaient pas vraiment entendu alors ils n'avaient pas réagit. Le changement d'attitude des grandes personnes inquiéta Harry. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Remus durant les vacances ? Non, quand même, on le lui aurait dit si c'était le cas. N'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'est pas en mission Harry…. se décida enfin à répondre Madame Weasley. Mais il ne va pas vraiment très bien depuis… depuis la mort de Sirius. Il… il ne sort plus beaucoup de sa chambre ou alors, s'il le fait ben, il agit comme si de rien était…

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant tout de même coupable. C'était à cause de lui que Sirius était mort alors c'était de sa faute si Remus était malheureux. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait son ancien professeur. Après tout, pour Remus, Sirius était le seul ami qui lui restait et il était mort, maintenant. Après la trahison de Peter, la mort de Lily et James, c'était Sirius qui disparaissait de sa vie.

Harry finit doucement son petit déjeuner. Il discuta encore un moment avec ses amis, dans le salon, alors que les autres repartaient en mission, ou faisait la vaisselle, comme Mollie. Harry finit par se lever et sortir de la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à remonter les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage de la maison lorsque Hermione le rappela.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Apparemment, il n'y pas qu'elle qui voulait savoir la réponse à cette question mais aussi tout les autres. Mais est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille de temps en temps ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient toujours besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait ? Franchement, lorsque l'un d'eux s'éloignait de lui, est-ce qu'il s'amusait à lui demander à chaque fois où ils allaient ? Mais bon, il fallait quand même qu'il réponde parce que sinon, ils n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille…

- Je veux aller parler à Remus… expliqua-t-il simplement.

Oui, il voulait parler à Remus. Il le fallait. Après tout, il le considérait quand même comme un ami, ou en tout cas quelque chose qui ressemblait à cela. Beaucoup plus qu'un simple professeur, de toute manière. Et si il allait mal, comme l'avait dit Madame Weasley, c'était en grande partie de sa faute alors il fallait au moins qu'il essaie de faire quelque chose.

- Tu es sûr Harry, parce que tu sais, en ce moment, il ne veux pas vraiment parler aux autres…

Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée de ce qu'elle disait et cela n'étonnait guère Harry. Ginny était vraiment une fille au grand cœur et très sensible. Même au malheur des autres. Et il savait que depuis l'année dernière, elle s'était beaucoup attachée à son ancien professeur. Harry lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais, lui-même étant assez inquiet et triste de l'état de professeur Lupin, cela ne donnait pas de grand résultat.

- Il faut quand même que j'essaie… et cela ne coûte rien…

Les autres ne répondirent pas. Harry fit volte-face et monta les escaliers comme il avait voulu le faire quelques secondes auparavant. Alors, maintenant qu'il était en haut, il fallait qu'il trouve la chambre de Remus. La quelle est-ce que c'était ? Pas la première puisque c'était celle de Tonks. Ensuite, il y avait celle des filles juste en face de celle qu'il partageait avec Ron et Neville. Celles des parents Weasley était tout au bout du couloir et Maugrey et Mondigus logeaient au rez-de-chaussée, tout comme la grand-mère de Neville. Donc, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule possibilité.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Remus. Il inspira un grand coup avant de, tout doucement, toquer à la porte.

- Professeur Lupin… Remus, est-ce que vous êtes là ? appela-t-il.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, discret mais que l'on remarquait quand même, de l'autre côté de la porte close puis, le bruit d'une serrure qui tournait avant que la pièce de bois bascule et que le visage de son ancien professeur apparaisse dans l'embrasure.

Le teint de Remus, déjà pas très bronzé habituellement, était d'une pâleur mortelle, chose sûrement due au manque de soleil et peut-être aussi de sommeil. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Pourtant la pleine lune était passé depuis trois semaines. 

Puis Harry réalisa une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé avant. Maintenant que Sirius n'était plus là, Remus était obligé de passer les pleines lunes tout seul. Bon, le professeur Rogue devait quand même lui préparer sa potion, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir un compagnon avec qui s'amuser. Cela ne faisait que de l'empêcher de se blesser.

- Oh, bonjour Harry…

La voix de l'ancien professeur était rauque, comme si il avait perdu l'habitude de parler à voix haute. Ce qui était probablement la vérité puisque, d'après ce que Madame Weasley avait dit, il ne sortait pas vraiment de sa chambre et ne devait donc pas avoir beaucoup de compagnie.

- Bonjour professeur…

- Tu sais, Remus, ça allait très bien…

- D'accord Remus, alors… est-ce que l'on pourrait parler ?

Le professeur Lupin sembla hésiter avant de finir par répondre par l'affirmative. Il s'effaça du pas de la porte, permettant de cette manière à Harry de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il regarda tout autour de lui. La chambre était décorée plutôt sobrement. Le lit était complètement défait et des affaires s'empilaient dans tout les coins. C'était loin d'être comme le bureau, bien rangé, dans lequel il avait été pendant l'enseignement de Remus à Poudlard. Mais cela devait être du au fait qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps et qu'il n'avait peut-être pas spécialement envie de faire du rangement.

- Tu peux seulement t'asseoir Harry… Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler.

Malgré l'effort que faisait Remus pour lui parler poliment et gentiment, Harry remarqua bien qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire la conversation. Intérieurement, Harry soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire à son ancien professeur. S'il était venu, c'était qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il se décida tout de même à prendre la parole.

- Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire, avoua-t-il.

- Ben alors, pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ?

- Pourquoi ? Remus, cela fait une semaine que je suis ici et je ne vous pas encore vu une seule fois… je voulais quand même vous dire bonjour…

- Ben tu l'a fait…

Harry soupira. Apparemment, le professeur Lupin avait plutôt envie de le voir partir que rester avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul mais, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui imposer sa compagnie. 

Rémus s'était déjà relever et était vers la porte. Harry se leva et le rejoignit. Il ouvrit la porte mais, avant de sortir, il dit une dernière chose à son ancien professeur.

- Si vous avez envie de parler… je suis là, d'accord…

- Harry, je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de parler… mais merci tout de même.

Harry hocha la tête puis sorti de la pièce. Rémus referma la porte derrière lui et il soupira. Il allait bien, bien sûr, comme si il allait croire ça. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la vérité, pour avoir dit cela un bon nombre de fois lorsqu'il avait mal…

*

Harry sortait de la salle de bain du premier étage après avoir pris sa douche. Il alla ramener ses affaires dans sa chambre. Les autres devaient être dans le salon puisqu'il n'y avait personne à l'étage. Il allait bientôt entamé sa deuxième semaine à Grimmauld Place et il ne restait plus très longtemps aux enfants avant de reprendre l'école. 

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire pendant la journée lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Comme quelque chose qu'on laissait tomber. Il fronça les sourcils avant de sortir de la chambre pour voir qui c'était. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il vit le professeur Lupin. Il était debout et ne bougeait pas. Il se rendit jusque vers lui rapidement et s'arrêta à ses côtés avant de regarder sur le sol. Un cadre photo, brisé. Dedans, malgré les débris qui la recouvrait, on pouvait voir une photo de Sirius et de Remus, souriant, sûrement lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

Harry leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'image, totalement figé et semblant ne s'être même pas rendu compte que le jeune garçon l'avait rejoint. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Remus, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Je n'en peux plus Harry… C'est trop dur…

Harry entendit les sanglots retenu dans la voix de son ancien professeur. Il avait retenu sa douleur trop longtemps en faisait comme si il ne s'était rien passé, comme si il allait tout à fait bien et il ne pouvait plus supporter le poids de cette douleur.

Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Remus fondit en larmes. Harry était complètement désemparé face à la situation mais fit ce que son cœur lui disait et prit l'homme dans ses bras.

Remus se laissa tomber au sol alors que Harry faisait la même chose. L'ancien professeur se blottit contre la poitrine du garçon, laissant ses larmes couler pour la première fois depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, cherchant du réconfort dans les bras de Harry.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer alors préféra ne rien faire. Se contentant de le bercer en le laissant évacuer toute la tristesse qu'il transportait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les autres alors…

Harry entendit le bruit de pas qui provenaient depuis le bout du couloir et leva les yeux pour voir que les autres, qui avaient sûrement été alerté par le bruit du cadre qui se brisait, étaient arrivé. Lorsqu'ils virent la scène, ils se figèrent. Rémus ne les avait pas remarqué et ils préférèrent repartir doucement.

Une fois que Harry entendit que les pleurs de Remus cessaient, il lui murmura quelque chose.

- Venez… on ferait mieux de retourner dans votre chambre.

Lentement, Remus hocha la tête et commença à se relever, avec l'aide de Harry qui le soutint alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Remus. Harry assit son ancien professeur sur son lit avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Rémus gardait ses yeux rougis, baissés, ce qui permettait à Harry de voir son regard.

- Je suis désolé Harry. je n'aurai pas dû… enfin…

- Arrêtez Remus… C'est normal et cela fait du bien de pleurer. Il ne faut pas garder la douleur à l'intérieur de sois…

- Je voulais tellement rester fort et prouver à tout le monde que je pouvais surmonter tout ça mais… mais c'est faux. J'ai tellement mal.

- Je sais… je sais que vous souffrez… Il ne faut que vous cachiez cette douleur… Il faut la laisser sortir, sinon cela ne fera que de l'empirer.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas que dire pour calmer Remus. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait arriver à convaincre quelqu'un que maintenant tout allait bien, que tout était fini et qu'il fallait tourner la page alors que, lui-même, ne parvenait pas à le faire. Mais il fallait que Remus arrive à oublier sa douleur, qu'il arrive à la surmonter. Pour lui. C'était peut-être égoïste mais Harry avait besoin de lui. Il était son dernier lien avec son père. Avec sa mère. Avec Sirius. Il était la dernière personne qui lui restait et il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Peut-être que c'était cela qu'il devait lui dire ?

- Remus, regardez-moi s'il vous plait…

L'ancien professeur dirigea ses yeux sur Harry. Des yeux remplis de tristesse et de douleur. Cela brisa le cœur du jeune garçon

- Vous êtes la seule personne qui me reste, Remus. J'ai besoin de vous…

- Tu as besoin de moi ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oui… oui, beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer…

- Merci Harry…

Harry fit un sourire à Remus qui le lui rendit bien, à travers ses larmes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la fatigue qu'affichait le visage de son ancien professeur. Il ne devait plus avoir dormi depuis des jours et, si cela continuait comme cela, il finirait bien par tomber malade.

- Remus, est-ce que vous avez dormi un peu ces derniers temps ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Je… je ne peux pas…

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il s'en serait douté. Il se releva et se dirigea vers le haut du lit et commença à tirer les couvertures. Rémus le suivait du regard, intrigué, se demandant ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Harry se retourna vers lui.

- Venez…

- Quoi ?

- Venez par là… Il faut que vous dormiez…

Remus s'apprêtait à protester mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir abandonner son idée alors il ne dit rien et se déplaça lentement jusqu'au haut du lit. Il s'allongea sur l'oreiller mais garda les yeux grands ouverts. Ainsi, il put voir Harry remonter les couvertures sur lui et le prendre un peu dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien comme cela. Il ne se sentait pas seul comme ces dernières semaines.

- Fermez les yeux… murmura Harry.

Comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère, Remus obéit à ce que lui disait de faire Harry et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du corps de Harry contre le sien et, doucement, il laissa sa fatigue prendre le dessus et sombra dans la sommeil.

Harry resta encore quelques minutes comme cela puis, en faisant très attention à ne pas le réveiller, il se déplaça et se releva entièrement. Il le regarda dormir quelques minutes puis se rendit vers la fenêtre pour baisser totalement le store et plonger la pièce dans une obscurité totale. Ensuite, il sortit de la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds et retourna dans le salon.


	6. la visite de Dumbledore

Voili, voilà le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…

Chapitre 5

Les jours qui suivirent furent un peu plus joyeux. L'état de Remus semblait s'améliorer substantiellement. Il recommençait à sortir de sa chambre, de plus en plus souvent. Parfois, cela lui arrivait quand même de vouloir rester tout seul, dans sa chambre alors Harry lui apportait des repas, qu'il mange un peu vu qu'il n'avait presque rien avaler ces derniers temps et veillait à ce qu'il dorme. En fait, Remus et Harry s'étaient beaucoup rapproché l'un de l'autre, pour le plus grand plaisir des autres enfants qui, de cette façon, avait droit aux histoires de Remus sur les maraudeurs. Et il y en avait vraiment de pas mal.

Des fois, Remus restait avec les enfants jusque tard dans la nuit et ils s'amusaient tous ensemble, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Mollie Weasley. Elle qui ne voulait pas que les adolescents aient se coucher trop tard. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus dire au professeur de ne pas rester parce que cela faisait quand même depuis la mort de Sirius qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi heureux que cela. En fait, les enfants arrivaient à lui faire oublier la mort de son meilleur ami.

La fin des vacances approchaient à grand pas et les enfants n'avaient pas encore totalement fini leur devoirs. Mais ils étaient très bien aidés par Remus qui n'avaient aucun mal avec aucune des branches. Et cela faisait que de l'occuper, ce qui était une très bonne chose et, en ce moment même, il était justement entrain d'expliquer à Harry, Ron et Neville la façon dont on préparait la potion que sur laquelle le professeur Rogue leur avait demandé de travailler pour la rentrée. Peut-être que pour une fois, un de leur devoir de potion serait correct.

Les trois filles étaient dans une autre chambre, entrain de discuter et de s'amuser. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'écouter les explications du professeur Lupin puisque Loona et Ginny allaient rentrer en cinquième et que Hermione avait fini son devoir depuis un bon moment déjà, comme d'habitude.

Tout à coup, un énorme bruit se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui fit se redresser tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry au professeur Lupin.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… sûrement la cheminée mais on attendait personne…

La porte s'ouvrit. Derrière elle, se tenait Ginny. Loona et Hermione, qui avaient sûrement été intriguées par le bruit et qui venaient ici en quête d'explications. Que malheureusement, personne ne pourrait leur fournir.

- Personne ne sait qui c'est ? demanda Ginny, qui avait elle aussi pensé à la cheminée.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du salon, ils se figèrent tous sur le pas de la porte. Le professeur Lupin reprit ses esprits et s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.

Effectivement, Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant la cheminée, ses vêtements maculés de poussière. Ses lunettes en demi-lune glissaient doucement le long de son nez et sa barbe, plus grise que blanche à présent, lui arrivait bientôt au genoux.

- Bonjour Remus, bonjour les enfants…

Les autres répondirent à son salut et le professeur Dumbledore demanda à leur parler, ainsi qu'à Tonks qui vint aussitôt qu'on l'appela. Tout le monde alla s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine. Rémus amena du thé pour son ancien directeur ainsi que pour les autres qui en voulaient.

- Que vouliez-vous nous dire, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Tonks.

- En fait, j'avais une proposition à faire aux enfants, qui je suis sûr ne voudront pas refuser.

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, il lança un regard accompagné d'un sourire malicieux à Harry. celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi est-ce que le directeur le regardait comme cela. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que voulait dire le vieil homme. Apparemment, Dumbledore comprit son interrogation et lui sourit.

- Je voudrais que vous deveniez animagus…

- Animagus ! répétèrent les enfants.

- Vous plaisantez ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! étant animagus, votre puissance n'en serait qu'augmenter et vous deviendrez plus fort… bien sûr, vous ne serez pas déclaré. Il ne faudrait pas que Voldemort sache cela…

- Mais on ne peut pas devenir animagus comme ça professeur, soutint Hermione. Les maraudeurs ont mis longtemps pour se transformer et on n'a pas leur niveau…

- Vous croyez cela, Miss Granger ? Pourtant vous avez déjà fait des choses vraiment plus dures… et la dernière preuve qui me manquait pour être certain que vous en soyez capable, m'a été donnée l'année dernière, lorsque vous vous êtes rendu au département des mystères par vos propres moyens et que vous avez combattu les mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient…

Aucun des enfants ne répondit à cela. Il était vrai que ce qu'ils avaient fait l'année précédente était vraiment courageux et surtout que cela demandait de grand pouvoirs. Quoique sans l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre, ils ne s'en seraient sûrement pas sorti vivant. Mais là, devenir animagus, c'était vraiment quelque chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

- Et je voudrais que ce soit Remus et Tonks qui vous entraîne… enfin, si cela ne vous pose aucun problème, bien entendu…

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors, je vous propose de commencer l'apprentissage pendant la fin des vacances et que vous deux, vous veniez à Poudlard pour pouvoir continuer… Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend à l'école.

- Au revoir professeur…

Le professeur Dumbledore salua tout le monde puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il entra à l'intérieur et demanda Poudlard avant de disparaître de la vue des autres. Aucun des enfants n'avaient bougé, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce que leur avait demandé de faire le professeur Dumbledore. Et apparemment, ni Remus, ni Tonks ne s'attendaient à cela non plus. Mais après tout, cela pouvait leur être très utile, surtout au niveau de la puissance qui serait, comme l'avait dit le directeur, augmentée lorsqu'ils pourront se transformer.

*

Dans une des pièces inoccupées de la demeure gigantesque des Blacks, Remus et Tonks étaient assis sur des fauteuils, attendant que les enfants arrivent. Ils avaient décidé de commencer tout de suite leur entraînement mais il fallait tout de même qu'ils aient chercher des affaires. Quoique, cela ne leur serait pas vraiment utile. 

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, les deux professeurs attitrés lisaient des livres sur la transformation animagus, que Remus avait gardé lors de la mort de Lily et James, puisqu'ils leurs appartenaient. Aucun des deux n'étaient animagus mais puisque le professeur Dumbledore leur avait demandé d'aider les enfants, ils allaient le faire et pour cela, il fallait qu'ils sachent au moins la théorie. Sinon, cela n'irait pas vraiment.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Harry et ses amis qui tenaient leur baguette dans leur main, croyant probablement qu'ils en auraient besoin mais, d'après ce que disaient les livres, cela leur serait totalement inutile. Et ils auraient que la première partie à faire, celle qui leur dirait en quel animal ils se transformeraient. Et après, ce serait une autre histoire. Mais un seul problème à la fois suffisait.

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos baguette les enfants, affirma Remus.

- Mais comment est-ce que cela va se passer. J'ai lu quelque part que la première partie devait nous montrer l'animal qui serait le notre… dit Hermione.

Rémus sourit. Cela lui rappelait vraiment l'année qu'il avait passé à enseigner à Poudlard. Hermione savait toujours tout grâce à sa passion de la lecture. 

- Effectivement Hermione… vous allez savoir en quel animal vous allez vous transformer dès aujourd'hui.

- Mais comment est-ce que cela va se passer ? demanda Loona.

- C'est très simple, expliqua Tonks. Vous allez vous allongé et Remus et moi allons lire un texte. Vous sombrerez dans une sorte de semi-sommeil qui ressemble un peu à une transe et là, vous comprendrez.

- On comprendra quoi ? demanda Harry.

- On ne sait pas vraiment, avoua Remus. Aucun de nous deux n'est animagus mais je suis sûr que une fois que vous serez en état de transe, vous saurez ce que cela voulait dire.

- D'accord, lança Ron. Et on commence quand ?

- Tout de suite ! Allez par terre ! s'enthousiasma Tonks.

Les autres furent surpris et amusés de son brusque éclat de voix mais lui obéirent et s'allongèrent sur le sol, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. 

Harry ferma les yeux, au moment ou son ancien professeur leur demanda de le faire et se laissa bercer par le son de la voix des deux adultes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, car tout était dans une autre langue. Il ne saurait dire laquelle, mais il y avait une connotation de latin par-là au milieu. 

Petit à petit, il sentait son esprit se vider et sombrer dans une espèce de transe. Les voix de ses deux amis se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines, comme si il s'éloignait de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes et soudain, ce fut le vide complet et il se sentit tomber et s'évanouir.

*

Harry sentit quelque chose de dur sous lui, plus dur que le sol de la maison où il s'était allongé un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il commençait, doucement, à reprendre conscience. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose de sablonneux et il entrouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir le ciel bleu, sans un seul nuage. Ses sensations commencèrent à réapparaître les unes après les autres et, soudain, il sentit le chaud, presque insoutenable, qui régnait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une température très courante à Londres.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était définitivement plus à Londres. Une mince couche de terre, un peu sableuse, recouvrait le sol plat sur une longueur indéfinissable. Au loin, il voyait quelques arbres, desséchés, qui semblait être là depuis des siècles. Cela devait être une sorte de savane. _Génial ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici ? D'ailleurs où est-ce que je suis ? J'espère que c'est normal que je me retrouve là…_

Sur ces pensées, Harry se mit debout et constata qu'il était pied nu, et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon qui devait lui arrivé à mi-mollet. Ne cherchant même pas à savoir pour quelle raison il était habillé comme cela, il commença à marcher, droit devant lui puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment que faire. Les arbres lointains commençaient à se rapprocher, ce qui n'était pas trop mal. Il lui fallait de l'ombre, il n'était pas habitué à devoir supporter des chaleurs pareilles.

Après encore une vingtaine de minutes de marche sous un soleil brûlant, Harry se retrouva à l'ombre des arbres de la plaine aride. Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le tronc, il ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Il était censé trouver quelque chose qui le guiderait pour trouver l'animal qui lui correspondait mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie à des kilomètres à la ronde et rien qui pourrait l'aider. Harry soupira, ouvrit les yeux et se figea.

Devant lui, se tenait un immense lion, majestueux et impérial. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui et se rapprochait encore, à pas lents, comme pour faire durer le plaisir de voir la peur sur le visage de Harry. Pour le garçon, il était impossible de fuir. Le tronc le bloquait par derrière et si il passait par les côtés, le fauve aurait vite fait de le rattraper. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il se sentait mystérieusement attiré par l'animal qui semblait avoir en lui quelque chose d'intriguant. Quoi ? Harry ne saurait le dire mais c'est comme si il savait qu'il devait rester là.

Le lion s'arrêta à, à peu près un mètre de Harry puis cessa de bouger. Ses yeux d'un noir semblable à l'obsidienne le fixait. Harry avait la désagréable impression que l'animal pouvait voir au travers de lui, rien qu'en lisant dans ses yeux. Mais ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ?

- Harry Potter…

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment est-ce qu'un lion pouvait parler. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question à se poser. Après tout, il pouvait bien parler avec un serpent. Non plutôt, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait comprendre ce que disait un lion ?

- Cela fait longtemps que je t'attend…

- Vous m'attendiez ? Comment est-ce que vous saviez que j'allais venir ? Je n'étais même pas au courant moi-même.

- C'est simple… lorsque l'un sorcier vient au monde, un animal naît aussi, dans ce monde-ci… Et, dans quelques rares cas, le sorcier et l'animal se rencontrent…

- Un animagus ? Quand ils se rencontrent, le sorcier devient animagus… c'est bien cela ?

- Oui Harry Potter… c'est cela. 

- Mais comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir, moi ?

- Je ne le savais pas… j'espérais… mais lorsque je te voyais évoluer dans ton monde et que je voyais avec qui tu étais, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une chance pour que cela se fasse…

- Alors vous êtes mon animal ? Lorsque je saurais me transformer je serais un lion ?

- Oui… Tu pourras te transformer en lion. Et lorsque tu maîtriseras la transformation tu seras aussi capable de me parler quand tu le voudras… n'importe quand…

- C'et vrai…

- Bien sûr… mais jusque là, le chemin sera long et difficile… je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra avant que l'on puisse se revoir et je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton futur…

C'était là des mots d'adieux et Harry le savait. Est-ce que la discussion était déjà finie ? Est-ce qu'il devait repartir maintenant ? Mais il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il fallait faire en suite. Il serait à nouveau seul dans cette savane et il n'y aurait plus d'autre apparition de ce genre.

- Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour rentrer ? demanda Harry au lion.

- C'est très simple, lorsque je partirais, tu te rendormiras et tu te réveilleras là où tu étais avant de venir ici… il faut rejoindre tes amis maintenant et n'oublie pas que tu seras un lion et que tu pourras me parler pour me demander des conseils. Bonne chance, Harry Potter.

Sur ces mots, le lion se retourna et repartit dans l'autre direction. A mesure que l'animal s'éloignait, Harry sentait à nouveau son esprit se vider et ferma les yeux. Petit à petit, les bruits de la savane furent remplacé par des voix. Des voix lointaines qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus et qu'il finit par pouvoir identifier comme celle de Tonks et de Remus qui lisait toujours leur texte.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le plafond de bois de la maison des Black se matérialiser devant lui. Lentement, il se redressa pour voir que Ginny et Loona étaient déjà levée et que Ron commençait à se sortir de son sommeil. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut autour de Neville et de Hermione de se réveiller et tout les six s'assirent autour de la table qui était dans le fond.

- Alors, demanda Tonks. Est-ce que vous avez pu trouver vos animaux.

- Oui…

- Par contre, coupa Harry. Vous auriez pu nous prévenir qu'on se retrouverait dans un endroit inconnu, quand même…

- C'est vrai, on s'est retrouvé dans une montagne, affirma Hermione.

- Parle pour toi ! s'exclama Ginny. Moi je me suis retrouvée dans une forêt ! 

- Dans une forêt ? Comme moi, en tout cas, il me semble ! s'exclama Neville

- Moi aussi… déclara Loona.

- Moi j'étais aussi dans une forêt, mais on ne s'est pas vu avec Gin'… et toi Harry, où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Dans une sorte de savane…

- De savane ?

Harry hocha la tête. Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était retrouvé au même endroit, puisque aucun d'entre eux ne s'était croisé. Mais cela devait dépendre de quel animal nous était attachés alors, ce n'était pas très surprenant.

- Et on pourrait savoir quels sont vos animaux ? demanda Remus.

- Je suis un lynx, affirma Hermione.

- Une panthère. Dit simplement Neville.

- Moi, un tigre ! s'exclama Loona.

- Un loup, dit fièrement Ron.

- Je suis un renard ! leur dit Ginny.

- Et moi un lion, les renseigna Harry.

- Et ben ! s'exclama Tonks. Ça va faire des ravages lorsque vous pourrez vous transformer ! Ce ne sont pas des animaux très petit, ni que l'on peut croiser dans la rue.

Elle avait tout à fait raison, pensa Harry. Il faudrait qu'il fasse très attention lorsqu'ils seraient capable de se transformer parce que, sinon, les gens risqueraient de paniquer. Mais de toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas vraiment sortir dans la rue vu qu'ils seront à Poudlard.

- Bon, déclara Tonks. Je crois que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. On ne va tout de même pas passer la journée à travailler. C'est la fin des vacances, il faut quand même penser à s'amuser ! Hein Rem' ?

- Bien sûr… allez vous amuser…

Les enfants remercièrent leur deux nouveaux professeurs et sortirent de la pièce, pour retourner dans les chambres. Ils auraient encore du temps pour s'entraîner et aussi pour finir leur devoir mais, un autre jour. Cela les avait quand même fatigué cette aventure.


	7. le nouvel amour de Harry

**Voilà, le nouveau chapitre et en passant, j'ai décidé de commencer à répondre à mes chers reviewers (pas pour toutes les fics, je m'en sortirais jamais mais en tout cas, pour celle là) alors voilà…. Et si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'excuse de tout cœur et je remercie de toute façon, toutes les personnes qui m'ont donné leurs impressions…**

**Guillaume Morin :** Je suis contente que tu apprécies le premier chapitre (et j'espère que tu aimes aussi les autres) Et je suis une fille, puisque tu le demande (Izzie, c'est le diminutif  d'Isabelle, qui est mon deuxième prénom, mais ça on s'en fiche)

**Marie-Jo :** Je suis contente que tu aimes bien mon idée avec Pétunia qui vient voir Harry, c'est quelque chose que je tenais à mettre dans une fic depuis que j'ai lu le tome 5, pour ton idée de donner des pouvoirs au cousin de Harry, je sais pas si je vais le faire, mais peut-être que oui (ce serait amusant)… en tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un suit ma fic, comme toi…

**Sea Li :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue (et ne te décevra pas)

**Nana3 :** Merci, et comme tu vois. Je continue….

**Phoebe skywalker :** Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas…

**Alana chantelune :** Je suis contente que tu aimes et moi non plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle se comporterait comme ça, mais on ne sait jamais, avec ce que non fait JK… et puis de toute façon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance…

**ThTomeWriter :** moi aussi j'ai senti qu'elle était moins indifférente à ce que disait Harry à propos des détraqueurs… d'ailleurs, elle rajoutait même des trucs, c'est pour cela que je me suis dit que ce serait bien de les réconcilier… en tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir

**Lolo :** Merci et j'espère que tu aimes tout autant la suite

**Serena24 :** Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes et voilà la suite….

**Breizhonat :** Coucou, Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes… pour ce qui est de Remus et de Harry, c'est vrai qu'on voit moins la peine de Harry, mais elle était déjà très présente à la fin du Tome 5, tandis que on ne sais pas ce que ressente les autres personnes, c'est comme si personne d'autre ne ressentait rien à la mort de Sirius (je trouve que Jk aurait du plus montre les autres) et j'en parle quand même un peu au début quand il discute avec sa tante mais c'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être du la montrer plus (mais tu l'a dit c'est qu'un détail)

**Sombrekarma :** Coucou alors je suis contente que tu trouve que ma fic est une bonne suite et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu va être mon fidèle lecteur….

**Lisia1 **: Merci pour tes encouragements…

Chapitre 6

La fin des vacances passa à une vitesse fulgurante, entre les cours pour devenir animagus et les reste de leur devoir et les moments qu'ils passaient à s'amuser. Déjà, ce fut le moment de se mettre en route pour la gare mais il y avait quand même une dernière chose à régler. 

- Et où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se voir ? demanda Harry.

Les deux adultes haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'en savaient pas vraiment plus que leurs élèves mais bon, Dumbledore devait avoir prévu quelque chose puisqu'il leur avait dit lui-même qu'ils continueraient l'entraînement à l'école.

- Dumbledore vous le dira sûrement lorsque vous serez à l'école, leur dit Remus. Mais je pense qu'il trouvera une façon de nous faire entrer à Poudlard incognito….

- Sûrement.

- Les enfants, vint la voix de Mollie Weasley. Vous allez être en retard.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle les attendait dans le jardin et elle commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Il était dix heures et quart bien sonnées et le train de l'école partait à onze heures précise alors il ne fallait pas trop traîner.

- On arrive maman ! lui cria Ginny en retour. Salut vous deux !

- A plus tard, tout le monde !

Une fois tous les au revoir fait, les six enfants rejoignirent la mère de la famille Weasley dans le jardin et toute la petite troupe commença à marcher d'un bon pas, en direction de la gare de King Kross. Ils avaient encore le temps, ce n'était pas si loin que cela.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue des quais de Londres et se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le mur qui séparait les voies neuf et dix. La voie sur laquelle se trouvait le train qu'ils devaient prendre était la 9 ¾ . Une voie dont les moldus n'avaient pas connaissance et à laquelle on accédait en traversant le mur entre les deux autres voies, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire maintenant. Madame Weasley décida de les laisser là, ayant quelque chose de très important à faire le plus vite possible.

- Bon, on y est… et faites bien attention à vous mes chéris…

Elle les prit tour à tour dans ses bras, semblant effrayée de ne jamais les revoir. Mais ils se chargèrent de la rassurer. Lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas de risque, qu'ils feraient très attention et qu'ils lui écriraient souvent pour lui donner des nouvelles d'eux. Elle sembla assez rassurée et se décida enfin à partir en sens inverse, après leur avoir dit au revoir.

Les six adolescents attendirent que le quai soit à peu près vide et que aucun moldu ne puisse les voir puis, ils franchirent la barrière pour se retrouver sur le côté sorcier de la gare de King Kross. La locomotive à vapeur du Poudlard Express sifflait, ce qui annonçait son départ imminent. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu cinq minutes de plus avant de partir sinon, ils l'auraient manqué.

- Bon, annonça Hermione. Ron et moi, on doit aller dans le wagon des préfets pendant un moment. On essayera de vous rejoindre le plus vite possible.

- D'accord, on va essayer de trouver un compartiment vide, déclara Harry. A toute à l'heure.

- Salut !

Les deux préfets se dirigèrent vers le compartiment qui leur était destiné, laissant les quatre autres sur le quai. Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner et observèrent tout autour d'eux les gens qui parcouraient la gare et les enfants qui montaient dans le train. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment, mais un nouveau sifflement s'éleva du devant de la locomotive, leur disant ainsi qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Ils coururent alors jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche et grimpèrent en vitesse.

Ils commencèrent alors à parcourir le train, cherchant de la place pour s'asseoir. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé lorsque le véhicule se mit en marche. Arrivé vers l'avant dernier wagon, ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment de libre dans lequel ils s'installèrent. Harry et Neville se mirent en face de Ginny et de Loona puis, ils entamèrent la conversation.

*

Ils voyageaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Neville demanda quelque chose à Loona.

- Est-ce que tu connaîtrais par hasard Jake Sullivan ? Il est en septième année à Serdaigle.

- Oui, oui je le connais très bien…. Pourquoi ?

- Ben, le professeur MacGonagall m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider avec mes devoirs et elle me l'a conseillé.

- Ben attends, viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter. Tu verras, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment sympa.

- Merci beaucoup Loona….

- Bon, on vous laisse un moment, leur dit la jeune Serdaigle.

Puis, elle et Neville sortirent du compartiment pour partir à la recherche de Jake, laissant Harry et Ginny seuls dans le wagon, en tête à tête. Harry commençait à se sentir un peu moins à l'aise, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. C'était Ginny, la petite Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il détourna son regard de la porte pour le diriger vers la petite rouquine assise juste en face de lui, et il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, une couleur légèrement rosée venant colorer ses joues, ce qui la rendait vraiment adorable, comme ne manqua pas de le remarquer Harry.

- Ça va Gin' ?

- Oui, merci…

Elle était nerveuse et cela s'entendait dans le ton de sa voix. Peut-être qu'elle était sortie avec un garçon l'année dernière, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'avait aimé plus que tout. Peut-être qu'elle avait dit à Ron qu'elle aimait Harry comme un frère et qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas mentit. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié Harry, mais comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu le faire ? Oublier quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé pendant des années, en quelques mois ? Et elle s'en était bien rendu compte l'année dernière, même avant de rompre avec Michael Corner. Pourquoi, sinon pour Harry, serait-elle allée au département des mystères ? Elle n'avait jamais eu un goût énorme pour le risque et l'aventure, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité s'enfuir de l'école, à monter sur le dos d'une créature qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir pour se rendre au ministère de la magie (alors que son père y travaillait et qu'il aurait pu la voir) et à tenir tête à des mangemorts. Oui, elle aimait beaucoup Sirius mais elle n'aurait jamais fait tout cela rien que pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle ne l'aurait fait pour personne d'autre que Harry.

- Euh…. Est-ce que tu es encore avec moi, Gin' ? demanda Harry.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque Harry s'adressa à elle. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu se lever pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Oh, désolée Harry, j'étais ailleurs… s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ça, je l'avais remarqué ! et à quoi est-ce que tu pensais d'intéressant ?

- Je me rappelais ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière…

Lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase, le visage de Harry s'assombrit. Il devint beaucoup plus grave et, aussitôt, Ginny regretta d'avoir dit cela. Elle n'avait pas voulu rappeler à Harry de mauvais souvenir, n'avait pas voulu rappeler la mort de son parrain, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchit avant de parler et c'était sortit tout seul.

- Gin', promet-moi que quoi qu'il se passe cette année, tu en feras pas comme l'année dernière, que tu ne te mettras pas en danger une fois de plus.

Alors ça, elle ne s'y attendais pas et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Ce que je veux dire Ginny, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu fasse comme le jour de l'histoire au ministère. Je veux que tu reste en sécurité.

- Ce que tu veux donc, c'est que je me cache alors que toi, Hermione et mon frère agirez ?

- Oui…. Enfin…

- Ça Harry, il en est hors de question ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, je sais me défendre. Tu as bien vu l'année passée ! s'énerva Ginny.

- Écoute ! Je sais très bine que tu es capable de te défendre, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Seulement, je t'aime et je ne veux  pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Oh, oh, c'était sorti tout seul. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, avant même de les comprendre lui-même. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait en présence de la jeune fille ou lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, mais, inconsciemment, il l'avait dit et maintenant, il le savait.

- Mais tu aimes aussi Ron et Hermione et pourtant, tu les laisses venir avec toi.

Apparemment, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que Harry avait voulu dire en disant qu'il l'aimait. Elle l'avait pris comme de l'amitié et de la fraternité mais pas comme de l'amour. Mais maintenant, que Harry avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas le lui cacher et faire comme si il ne la considérait que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai voulu dire, Ginn… se désola Harry.

- Alors, explique-moi ! répliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, attendant visiblement une explication.

Explications qui ne vinrent pas sous la forme de parole, comme s'y serait attendu Ginny mais par gestes. Harry prit délicatement le menton de la jeune fille dans sa main et, lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres au goût de fraise. Il recula ensuite, sans pour autant enlever sa main. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux pendant le baiser et les ouvrit pour se retrouver face au regard émeraude de Harry.

- D'accord Ginny, j'aime Hermione mais comme une amie et Ron comme un frère mais toi, Ginn, toi c'est autre chose. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle souriait. Elle souriait pleinement tant elle était heureuse. Depuis toujours, elle avait aimé Harry mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle, ne l'avait jamais vue autrement que comme la sœur de son meilleur ami, mais là, maintenant, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle n'aurait jamais pu entendre quelque chose qui lui fasse aussi plaisir que cela.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry, depuis si longtemps.

- J'ai été aveugle de ne pas avoir remarquer plus tôt combien tu es une fille extraordinaire. 

La rouquine ne répondit rien. De toute façon, que répondre à une phrase comme cela. Il n'y avait absolument rien à ajouter. Harry était tellement gentil, tellement mignon et cela, Ginny l'avait remarqué depuis très longtemps.

- Ginny ? demanda Harry.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je le veux !

Harry sourit puis, négligemment, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginny qui, instinctivement, vint se blottir contre sa poitrine. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien de sa vie. Avec Harry, c'était comme si c'était naturel, comme s ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Cette osmose, Harry aussi la ressentait. Il avait l'impression que ses bras avaient été créés pour tenir Ginny serrée contre lui. Comme su le creux de son cou avait été fait pour accueillir la tête de Ginny en son sein. Ils sentaient qu'ils pourraient rester tout les deux comme cela, éternellement.

Mais malheureusement, cela ne put pas être le cas car à peine cinq minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ron et Hermione qui revenait de la réunion des préfets. Les deux amis se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent Ginny dans les bras de Harry. les deux amoureux levèrent les yeux sur leur préfet de maison, juste à temps pour voir Hermione abandonner son air surpris et leur sourire sincèrement. Ron, par contre, n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi et il s'avança avant de stopper juste devant eux, lançant un regard de glace à Harry. apparemment, le grand frère surprotecteur était de retour.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que tu est entrain de faire à ma sœur ? demanda Ron, d'un ton froid.

- Je la tiens dans mes bras… fit Harry, en feignant de ne pas remarquer le ton de son meilleur ami.

- Ça, je l'avais remarqué. POURQUOI est-ce que tu la tiens dans tes bras ?

- Ron ! coupa Hermione. Voyons ! Tu ne crois pas que ça les regarde !

- C'est MA sœur, donc ça me regarde aussi !

- Tu es fatiguant ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir, coupa Ginny. Harry et moi, on sort ensemble.

- Vous quoi ?

- Ta sœur vient de te dire qu'on sortait ensemble, répéta Harry.

L'attitude de Ron commençait vraiment à agacer Harry. sa sœur était une grande fille à présent. Elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il était un parfait inconnu. Là, il ne dirait pas. Mais Harry, c'était tout de même son meilleur ami.

- Vous…. Vous sortez ensemble ?

Hochement de tête des deux concernés.

- Tous les deux ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Pourquoi ?

La question la plus stupide qu'il pouvait poser, pensa Harry. Est-ce qu'il y avait autant de raison que cela pour sortir avec quelqu'un ? Parce que sinon, il fallait qu'il les lui dise.

- Parce qu'on s'aime, lâcha Harry.

- Vous vous aimez… attends ! Je comprend pour Ginny, elle a toujours été folle de toi mais comment est-ce que toi, tu peux l'aimer ?

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'indigna Ginny. Dit tout de suite que je suis si insignifiante que personne ne peut tomber amoureux de moi !

- Mais non, Ginn, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…. Mais c'est tellement… inattendu…. Enfin bon, si vous vous aimez vraiment…. Mais toi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harry. Je te jure que t'a intérêt d'en prendre soin sinon, je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi !

- Ne t'en fait pas Ron…. Pour en prendre soin, je vais en prendre soin…

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie qui vint se lover dans ses bras.

- J'aimerais bien dormir un petit moment… quémanda Ginny.

- Ne t'en fait pas ma puce, on ne va pas faire trop de bruit.

- Merci…

La fin du voyage se passa comme cela. Ginny dormant dans les bras de Harry et Harry la regardant entrain de dormir. Les deux autres les observant en silence alors qu'ils faisaient la conversation en chuchotant.


	8. Professeur Tonks

Chapitre 7

Une fois qu'ils sortirent du Poudlard Express, tous les élèves furent répartit dans les calèches qui les amenèrent jusqu'au porte de l'école. Harry et Ginny se frayèrent un chemin main dans la main, à travers la grande salle sous le regard étonné de certains élèves qui n'auraient jamais cru que le survivant s'intéresserait un jour à la petite Ginny. Les deux tourtereaux, suivis de Hermione et de Ron s'assirent à la table des Griffondors sous les gloussements de filles, entre autre Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Mais aucuns des deux n'y prêta la moindre attention, trop occupé à se parler pour cela.

Une fois que tous les élèves des quatre maisons se furent assis à leur table, le professeur MacGonagall s'avança vers la scène et commença à appeler les élèves de première année dans l'ordre alphabétique.

- Myriam Alson.

- Je me demande qui sera le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, demanda Hermione.

Et oui, comme chaque année, il y avait un nouveau professeur qui enseignait cette branche. Mais cela serait quand même difficile de faire pire que l'année dernière. Harry avait déjà eu des professeur totalement incompétent, comme Lokhart, mais avec lui au moins, il y avait eu des exercices pratiques. Mais le professeur Umbrige, elle, refusait de les voir jeter un seul sort. C'était n'importe quoi. Il espérait simplement que cette année là, ce serait un professeur un peu normal.

Il jeta un œil à la table des professeurs et vit le siège vide. Comme chaque année. Et comme chaque année, le professeur Rogue était assis juste à côté. Rogue avait toujours voulu ce poste-là mais il devait se contenter des potions, un art qui l'intéressait tout de même beaucoup. Peut-être n'avait-il pas trouvé quelqu'un et que ce serait lui qui occuperait les deux places. Ben au moins, il serait compétent, pensa Harry même si Rogue était le professeur qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard. Mais il le lui rendait.

- Emily Zanèbe.

- Serdaigle !

Emilie était la dernière élèves à être répartie et lorsqu'elle se fut assise à la table qu'avait désigné le choixpeau, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours habituel.

- Chers élèves, voici une nouvelle année qui commence. Comme le savez tous à présent, Voldemort. (un frisson parcouru la salle entière) Je vous demanderais donc d'être très prudent et de respecter les consignes suivantes. Ne sortez pas de l'école après dix-huit heures et soyez à vingt et une heure dans votre salle commune. Si vous avez une retenue au-delà de cette heure, le professeur qui vous l'a donnée vous ramènera. Et surtout, ne pénétrez jamais à l'intérieur de la forêt Interdite qui, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite. 

Son regard s'appuya sur quelques élèves qui avaient la réputation d'être des farceurs, ayant pris exemple sur les jumeaux Weasley et leur fuite qui avait fait rêver toute l'école lors de la confrontation avec le professeur Umbrige. Il regarda aussi Harry, Ron et Hermione, sachant que ceux-ci allaient toujours là où il y avait du danger.

- Maintenant, je vous demanderais de faire bon accueil à votre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Miss Tonks.

Lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce, toute le monde applaudit. Les yeux de tous les garçons étaient rivés sur elle. Il faut dire qu'elle avait vraiment fait fort question look. Ses cheveux, à présent bond un peu foncé, cascadaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur verte telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était apparentée à Harry. Même Rogue se disait qu'elle était vraiment très jolie comme cela, même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, même sous la torture.

Harry et les autres adolescents qui avaient passé les vacances à Grimmauld Place se regardèrent. Ils se demandaient pourquoi est-ce que Tonks ne leur avait rien dit durant l'été. Ils s'étaient pourtant demandé à plusieurs reprises qui est-ce qu'ils auraient comme nouveau professeur. Et  à chaque fois, elle répondait qu'elle n'en savait rien. Il faudrait  vraiment qu'ils aient le lui demandé après le banquet. Mais au moins, ce serait plus facile pour l'entraînement animagus.

- Maintenant que le banquet commence !

Comme par magie (enfin vraiment par magie), les plats apparurent sur la table et les élèves commencèrent à manger avec appétit. Pendant une heure, le bruit des conversations des adolescents emplirent la salle et les rires aussi.

Au bout d'une heure, les enfants commencèrent à se retirer dans leur salle commune et Hermione et Ron, après avoir donné le mot de passe à Ginny, Harry et Neville, partirent amener les premières années jusqu'à leur nouvelle « maison ». Les trois autres attendirent que la salle soit presque vide avant de partir, de sorte que Tonks les voit.

Tonks regarda les élèves quitter la salle puis vit Harry, Ginny et Neville sortir à leur tour. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, Harry se retourna et croisa son regard. Tonks n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce que voulait le jeune homme. Il voulait lui parler. Alors elle se leva de sa chaise.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais je vais y aller aussi.

Elle s'excusa encore une fois auprès des personnes de la table puis se dirigea d'un pas ni rapide ni lent, vers la sortie. Elle franchit la porte et n'eut pas besoin d'aller beaucoup plus loin pour retrouver ses trois élèves. Ceux-ci l'attendaient juste derrière la porte. Elle se plaça juste devant eux.

- Et si on marchait en direction de votre salle commune pendant qu'on discute ?

Les enfants approuvèrent en silence et commencèrent à marcher au côté de leur nouvelle professeur. Les autres élèves qui les voyaient avaient l'air passablement étonnés. Cette professeur venait d'arriver et ils parlaient déjà avec elle comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

- Et bien Tonks, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit que tu serais professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Ben en fait, je n'était pas vraiment au courant…

- Comment cela ? demanda Ginny.

- Vous veniez de partir lorsque Dumbledore m'a appelé en catastrophe. Il avait toujours pas trouvé de nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et comme il savait que j'aimais cette matière, ben il a pensé à moi.

- Et cela n'interfère pas avec votre place d'Aurore ? demanda Neville.

- En fait, j'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour me consacrer à aider Dumbledore. Je pensais plutôt qu'il me donnerait des missions mais en fait, c'est encore mieux. Comme ça, je peux consacrer mon temps à vous surveiller, finit-elle sur un ton malicieux.

Les trois enfants lui tirèrent la langue. Elle éclata de rire avant de continuer la conversation.

- Et vous deux, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble ?

- C'est récent…

- Ah ouais ?

- Pendant le voyage en train, informa Neville.

- Ben j'aurais pu me douter que cela finirait comme cela entre vous… c'était vraiment prévisible, médita-t-elle, parlant plus pour elle que pour les autres. Il y avait tellement de signe.

- Tonks !! s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Ginny.

- C'est vrai que Ginny ne faisait que de parler de Harry lorsqu'il n'était pas là, enfin lorsqu'elle était avec moi, continua-t-elle imperturbable.

- Arrête…

- Et puis Harry qui me dit que la couleur de cheveux de Ginny était parfaite.

- Arrête !!!

Les deux adolescents avaient crié tellement fort que tous les bruits du couloir avait cessé et tout le monde était retourné vers eux. Les deux adolescents s'était tu et regardaient tout autour d'eux, faisant un sourire à tout ceux qui les observaient. Tonks avait par contre, arrêté d'embêter les deux jeunes avec cela et les conduisit en silence jusqu'à la tour des Griffondor.

- Voilà, je vais vous laisser là…. Dites salut à Ron et Hermione de ma part.

- D'accord, à bientôt….

- Ciao !

Leur nouvelle professeur partit dans un couloir et les trois élèves donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame puis entrèrent dans leur salle commune, bondée.

*

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que les cours avaient commencé et les enfants avaient déjà eu droit à plusieurs cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Franchement, Tonks était, avec Remus, la meilleur professeur qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Et en plus, avant chaque cours, les élèves se demandaient quelle apparence elle allait prendre. Parce qu'il faut dire que la jeune femme changeait vraiment souvent et cela plaisait aux élèves. Les professeur MacGonagall et le professeur Rogue trouvaient que cela n'était pas une bonne chose, mais comme le directeur avait l'air d'apprécier ses changements, ils s'abstenaient de dire quoi que ce soit.

Justement, en ce moment, les sixième années de Griffondor et de Serdaigle avaient un cours de défense contre les forces du mal en commun. Tonks avait repris la même apparence que lors de son apparition à Privet Drive (pour faire plaisir à Harry) et était devant la classe, entrain d'expliquer à ses élèves comment faire pour lutter contre les licornes noirs (qui représentait le mal absolu, contrairement aux blanches qui étaient l'incarnation de la pureté même). Un cours vraiment passionnant, parsemé de légende sur cet animal mythique. Tous les élèves buvaient ses paroles, même ceux réputes feignant ou fauteur de troubles.

Lorsque la cloche de fin de leçon retenti, tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur sac, avec une lenteur délibérée pour pouvoir entendre la fin des histoires que leur professeur continuaient à raconter pendant qu'ils quittaient la salle. Ils n'avaient pas de cours ensuite alors ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dépêcher.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, est-ce que vous pourriez rester un moment s'il vous plait ?

Une autre petite chose qui changeait chez Tonks, c'est que jamais elle n'appelait les élèves par leur nom de famille. Et jamais non plus, elle ne les vousoyait. Et cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde les enfants. Au contraire, ils étaient tous sous le charme de leur nouvelle professeur et ils aimaient bien le fait qu'elle les tutoie. Cela accentuait moins la séparation entre élève et professeur qui étaient, dans les autres classes, accentuée par le vousoiement constant des enseignants.

- Bien sûr , professeur…. Assura Hermione qui se rassit comme les trois garçons appelés.

Il avait été convenu que lorsque les élèves étaient en cours, Harry et ses amis appellent Tonks « professeur » et qu'ils la vousoyaient, mais que dans les couloirs, ils reprennent leur attitude familière. Tonks trouvait cela vraiment bizarre d'entendre ses amis la vousoyer et lui parler comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Mais heureusement, cela ne durait que le temps pendant lequel elle leur enseignait.

Lorsque tous les autres élèves furent sorti de la pièce, elle se leva de son bureau et alla fermer la porte. Ce qu'elle avait à leur dire, il ne fallait que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

- bon, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de ses élèves. Je voudrais voir comment est-ce que vous voudriez que l'on s'arrange pour l'entraînement animagus. Je pensais que l'on pourrait se voir un soir par semaine, mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ce serait le mieux pour vous.

- Ben, en tout cas, pas le mardi puisque c'est le jour où Kathie à décidé de nous mettre l'entraînement de Quidditch, déclara Harry.

- On pourrait peut-être essayer le jeudi ? demanda Hermione. En tout cas, si cela te vas ?

- Le jeudi soir, c'est d'accord ! Vous préviendrez Ginny et Loona…

- Mais Tonks, coupa Ron. Est-ce que Remus pourra venir tout les jeudis à Poudlard ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, il devrait arriver aujourd'hui…

- Quoi ??? s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry, Hermione et Neville.

- Ouais… Mais il devra faire en sorte que les élèves ne le voit pas. Il restera jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à vous transformer correctement.

- Mais il va être seul ! s'exclama Harry. Ça va être horrible pour lui !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela Harry, je viendrais souvent lui rendre visite et vous aussi vous le pourrez. Je vous dirai où il sera.

- D'accord…

- Et au fait, où est-ce que l'on va s'entraîner ? demanda Neville.

- Bonne question, admit Tonks. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. L'un de vous aurait-il une proposition à faire ?

- Ben, pourquoi pas la salle où l'on faisait la « DA » l'année dernière ? proposa Hermione.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclamèrent tous les autres.

- Euh…. J'ai peut-être un peu de retard sur les événements mais est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la bonté d'éclairer ma chandelle et de me dire où se trouve cette salle ?

Les autres se regardèrent. C'était bien trop difficile à expliquer comme cela. Cette salle n'apparaissait que lorsque l'on en avait besoin et s'aménageait comme on le voulait. Ils avaient appris cela l'année dernière, par l'intermédiaire de Dobby, l'elfe de maisons. Alors, ils lui demandèrent de les rejoindre vers l'endroit connu le plus proche et ils lui montreraient où se trouvait la salle à ce moment là. La jeune femme allait les laisser partir mais elle se souvint de quelque chose et rappela Harry.

- Oh ! Harry !

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais me passer ta cape d'invisibilité avant jeudi prochain ? Remus en aura besoin pour se rendre là-bas…

- D'accord, je te l'apporterait demain….

- Merci.

Cette fois-ci, elle laissa réellement les jeunes gens s'en aller pour rejoindre leurs amis au souper.


	9. le recommencement de la DA

Chapitre 8

Cela faisait déjà un mois que les cours avaient commencé et Harry avait pris un bon rythme de travail. La semaine, pendant la journée, il suivait ses cours avec attention, même si cela étonnait pas mal de ses professeurs et ravissait Hermione. Et le soir, il prenait le plus d'avance possible dans ses devoirs, tout en consacrant pas mal de son temps à Ginny, qu'il ne lâchait plus d'une semelle à présent.

Le mardi, il avait ses entraînements de Quidditch, même si pour l'instant ils n'étaient que trois dans l'équipe. Kathie avait décidé d'organiser le concours de nomination un peu plus tard dans l'année. Ron avait beaucoup progresser,  par contre et maintenant que ses frères n'étaient plus dans l'équipe et ne pouvaient plus le voir jouer, il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance.

Le jeudi, Harry et ses cinq amis les plus proches, avaient leur entraînement pour devenir animagus. Lors du premier jour, Remus et Tonks avaient été particulièrement surpris de la salle que les enfants avaient choisi. Surtout Remus qui savait bien qu'elle n'était pas sur la carte des maraudeurs. Il faut croire qu'ils n'avaient pas découvert tout les trésors que contenait le château. Mais depuis-là, ils s'étaient retrouvé directement à l'intérieur de la salle. Parfois les élèves arrivaient en premier et parfois, c'était les adultes. Mais ils restaient à chaque fois jusque très tard le soir, même s'ils avaient fini, pour discuter un peu tous ensemble.

Harry était entrain de marcher pour rentrer à sa salle commune, qu'il puisse poser ses affaires avant de retourner dans la grande salle pour manger le souper. Il revenait de la bibliothèque, pas qu'il veuille faire concurrence à Hermione, mai sil avait été chercher d'un livre sur la métamorphose et les potions. Il avait besoin de ses deux matières s'il voulait devenir Auror, avec la défense contre les forces du mal mais ça, il avait pas besoin de l'étudier trop à fond. Il la maîtrisait déjà mieux que la plupart des élèves, même que Hermione. Et, en plus, s'il devait savoir quelque chose de particulier, il pouvait le demander à Tonks ou à Remus lorsqu'il allait lui rendre visite dans une aile reculée du château.

Il avançait d'un pas rapide et, arrivé à l'angle d'un couloir, il dut s'arrêter net en faisant un pas de côté pour éviter de foncer dans le professeur MacGonagall qui arrivait en sens opposé. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul lors de la « presque collision » et elle laissa tomber tous les rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avec une exclamation de surprise. Elle se pencha pour commencer à ramasser, aidée de Harry qui se confondait en excuse.

- Je suis vraiment désolé professeur…. Je ne vous avais pas vue.

- Ce n'est pas grave Potter mais marcher plus doucement la prochaine fois, vous n'êtes pas pressé tout de même.

- Non professeur…. Voilà !

Il redonna les rouleaux de parchemin qu'il venait de ramasser et elle le remercia en affichant une bribe de sourire, sur son visage à l'allure si sévère. Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup sa directrice de maison. C'était vraiment une professeur juste et sympa et qui savait bien pratiquer son métier. Elle était sévère mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour être respectée de ses élèves.

Harry se pencha pour ramasser ses livres qu'il avait posé sur le sol. Le professeur MacGonagall aperçu les titres et s'étonna.

- Vous avez emprunté des livres de métamorphose et de potion ?

- Quoi ? Oh ! oui…. Je voudrais réussir au mieux ces deux matières.

- Vous avez toujours l'ambition de devenir Auror ?

- Oui…

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide en métamorphose, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir…. Je me ferais une joie de vous aider…

- Merci beaucoup professeur…

La femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et ils virent Hermione arriver en courant. Elle s'arrêta devant Harry et commença à lui parler. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de sa professeur.

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demandé…. Oh ! bonjour professeur MacGonagall ! Désolée je ne vous avais pas vue…

- Ce n'est pas grave Miss Granger…. Qu'aviez-vous de si important à dire à Monsieur Potter pour ne pas remarquer ma présence.

Hermione rougit à la remarque. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'ignorer ses professeurs mais là, elle était tellement impatiente e poser la question qu'elle avait en tête à Harry qu'elle en avait oublié de regarder tout autour d'elle.

- Harry, beaucoup de monde m'a déjà demandé si la « DA » continuait, mais comme c'est toi qui… enseigne… ben c'est à toi de décidé. Qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire ?

- Que oui, on continue…. Regarde aussi si maintenant que le retour de Voldemort est reconnu par tout le monde, d'autre ne veule pas se joindre à nous et dit leur que la première séance aura lieu samedi soir à huit heure trente. Enfin ! continua-t-il en se retournant vers le professeur MacGonagall, si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu ?

- Bien sûr… et je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore en sera ravi.

- Merci professeur ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes.

- Par contre, j'aimerai beaucoup assister à votre première séance, ce samedi. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où se trouve votre salle ?

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avant de commencer à lui expliquer comment on se rendait dans la salle de réunion. Elle eut l'air de s'étonner de son emplacement, mais ne dit rien. Par contre, avant que les enfants ne partent, ils lui demandèrent de ne parler de l'organisation secrète à aucun autre professeur. Sauf Dumbledore, bien entendu. Celle-ci acquiesça et partit ensuite dans la direction opposée à celle des deux adolescents.

*

Lorsque le samedi arriva, Harry consacra sa journée à travailler, Ginny à ses côtés. Elle l'aida à faire son devoir de potion, matière dans laquelle même le professeur Rogue ne pouvait nier qu'elle était douée. Lui, profitait de l'aider avec la défense contre les forces du mal car, même si elle se débrouillait plutôt bien dans cette matière, Harry était sans conteste le meilleur.

L'après-midi se passa comme cela, avec des apparitions rapide de Neville qui venait de temps en temps demander des trucs, même si Jake l'aidait vraiment beaucoup. Et parfois aussi Ron et Hermione, même si Harry et Ginny supposait que ce dernier était plus là pour surveiller sa sœur, qu'autre chose. Mais ils ne disaient rien.

Lorsque le soir arriva enfin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny partirent de la tour des Griffondors vers les huit heures, pour être un peu en avance. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était à peu près huit heure quinze et ils entreprirent alors de décorer la salle de manière à ce qu'il puisse bien pratiquer. Loona arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard et elle les aida à finir pour que tout soit près à huit heures trente pile.

A partir de là, les élèves commencèrent à affluer, la plupart étaient ceux qui faisait déjà partie de la « DA » l'année dernière, comme Dean, Seamus, Cho et bien d'autre mais aussi de ceux qui avaient voulu rejoindre leurs amis qui en faisaient partie lorsqu'ils avaient enfin compris que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour.

Parmi eux, il y avait Lindsey O'Hara, une Serpentard de cinquième année. C'était Ginny qui lui avait demandé si elle voulait venir, avec le soutient de Loona. Lindsey était très différente des autres personnes de sa maison. Elle préférait se tenir à l'écart d'eux, se mêlant plus facilement aux élèves des autres maisons qui s'amusaient. Chez les Serpentard, il semblait qu'il ne fallait jamais rire, sauf lorsque l'on jouait un mauvais tour à un pauvre Poufsouffle sans défense. Avec les autres elle pouvait rire et s'amuser comme bon lui semblait et s'était pour cela qu'elle c'était tout de suite très bien entendue avec Ginny et Loona qui était, en fait, ses deux meilleurs amie. Et, malgré le fait que ses parents ne soient pas des gens blanc comme la neige, elle était totalement contre Voldemort et voulait faire partie de la résistance et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de se rallier à Harry Potter.

Lorsque l'heure de rendez-vous fut passée de dix minutes, Harry monta sur le bureau qui était au fond de la salle et réclama l'attention des autres. Une fois que le silence se fut installé, il commença à parler.

- Bon ! Alors déjà bonjour…. Je vois qu'il a beaucoup plus de personne que l'année dernière et s'est très très bien, surtout par les temps qui courent. Bon, il faut d'abord qu'on se fixe une heure de rendez-vous régulière… je crois que c'est quand même la première chose à faire.

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole pour faire une suggestion, il continua.

- Bon, je pensais que l'on pourrait faire comme aujourd'hui. C'est à dire que le samedi à huit heure trente, si cela convient à tout le monde. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que cela interfère avec des entraînements de Quidditch ou des autres choses importantes que vous avez à faire. Donc si quelqu'un ne peut pas, et ben on le fixera à un autre moment.

Personne ne fit d'objection, ce qui laissa supposer à Harry que tout le monde était d'accord.

- Bon, alors on garde le nom de « DA » mais on ferait peut-être mieux de reprendre la première idée, enfin « défense association » parce que l'année dernière, ça a créer assez de problème à Dumbledore le fait qu'on ait écrit « Dumbledore's army ». Et Hermione va faire la liste de vos noms, pour que  l'on puisse vous prévenir si il y a un changement d'horaire. 

Alors que les élèves allaient se diriger vers Hermione pour donner leur nom, Harry reprit encore une fois la parole.

- Et aujourd'hui, on aura une petite visite du professeur MacGonagall. Elle voulait voir comment cela se passait et puisque de toute façon, elle a donné son accord, il n'y avait aucune objection à faire.

Les autres furent un peu surpris par la nouvelle mais il ne dirent rien et, voyant que Harry n'avait d'autre chose à dire, ils allèrent vers Hermione. Tour à tour, ils donnèrent leur nom à la Griffondor, tout en précisant leur année et leur maison pour qu'on puisse les joindre plus facilement.

(liste des membres :seulement ceux qu'on connaît)

GRIFFONDOR 3ème : Denis Creevey, 

GRIFFONDOR 5ème : Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey

GRIFFONDOR 6ème : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvarti Patil, Lavande Brown

POUFSOUFFLE 6ème : Susan Bones, Justin Flint Fletcher

SERDAIGLE 6ème : Michael Corner, Padma Patil

SERDAIGLE 7ème : Cho Chang

SERPENTARD 5ème : Lindsey O'Hara

Il y avait aussi d'autre élèves, surtout de ceux entre la troisième et la cinquième année, des quatre maisons. Et il y avait aussi quelques plus jeunes, mais pas beaucoup parce que souvent, ils avaient des frères et sœurs dans l'école qui ne voulait pas les voir participer.

Lorsque tout fut fini, Harry expliqua aux autres qu'ils allaient reprendre là où tout avait été arrêté l'année dernière, c'est-à-dire au sortilège du patronum. Ce serait peut-être un peu difficile pour les plus petits mais cela devrait plus ou moins aller. Mais c'était un sortilège très important à savoir, puisque les détraqueur ne tarderaient sûrement plus à rejoindre Voldemort, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et puis, il y aurait Harry, Ron et Hermione qui maîtrisaient déjà le sort, puisqu'ils s'étaient entraîner pendant les vacances. Neville, Loona et Ginny n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à y arriver. Ils pourraient donc aider ceux qui ont le plus de peine. Et plusieurs d'entre ceux qui étaient déjà à la « DA » l'année dernière arrivaient à créer de mince filament argenté, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal du tout.

Harry expliqua tous les aspects du sort et demanda à Dobby qui, voyant que la salle était à nouveau occupée, avait accouru pour les aider, d'aller chercher du chocolat pour s'il serait vider de leur force.

Et ensuite, les entraînements purent commencer. Pendant un bon quart d'heure, il n'y eut aucune interruption et les patronum à moitié fait, et les filament argentés se succédèrent, emplissant la pièce. Mais, lorsque neuf heure arriva, Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il s'excusa auprès de Eva Joss, une jeune Serpentard de troisième année, ainsi que de Mike, son frère jumeau, qui lui était à Serdaigle, puis alla ouvrir. Le professeur MacGonagall se trouvait derrière.

- Oh ! Bonjour professeur ! Entrez seulement…

Il s'effaça, laissant la place à sa professeur pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans la pièce. Aussitôt, toutes les conversations cessèrent, les sortilèges aussi. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la nouvelle arrivante. Malgré le fait que Harry les avait prévenu, ils ne savaient tout de même pas comment agir. Celle-ci dût s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle les invita à poursuivre leurs activités.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, leur dit-elle. Je veux juste observer. Je ne ferais aucune remarque et je n'interviendrais pas.

Et ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe et les élèves reprirent leur pratique. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny (qui maintenant était arrivée à créer un patronum correct) passaient entre les différents groupes en les conseillant. Ceux-ci étaient un peu moins concentrés qu'avant, à cause de l'œil de leur professeur, mais ils se débrouillaient quand même très bien. Même les plus jeune arrivaient maintenant à faire sortir de leur baguette des tâches argentée informe, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le professeur MacGonagall. Après tout, c'était un sortilège extrêmement  compliqué et demandait une grande puissance et canalisation d'énergie. Même si ils n'étaient pas entier, cela restait quand même un exploit pour des enfants si jeunes. Mais il faut dire qu'ils avaient quand même un bon professeur, car il ne fait aucun doute que Harry était extrêmement doué dans ce rôle.

Lorsque la séance prit fin, tout le monde sortit peu à peu. Il ne resta bientôt que la petite troupe à Harry ainsi que le professeur MacGonagall, qui s'était levée. Elle s'approcha d'eux et en trois mot congédia tout le monde, sauf Harry. Celui-ci regarda les autres s'en aller et fit un baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny, lui disant qu'il la rejoindrait dans la salle commune. Il reposa ensuite son regard sur son enseignante.

- Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda Harry.

- Oui…. Je trouve que ce cours spécial est une très bonne idée et que vous faites un professeur remarquable. Mais si vous rentrer tout les jours à cette heure-là, vous aurez des problèmes avec Rusard et les autres professeurs.

- Oh ! Vous voudriez que j'avance l'heure des séances, pour que l'on puisse rentrer au dortoir pour neuf heure ?

Il espérait que ce ne serait pas cela. Huit heure trente était l'heure la plus favorable pour tout le monde. C'était bien de pouvoir le faire après le souper puisqu'il y avait souvent des journées à Pré-au-Lard organisée dans l'après-midi. Et il fallait tout de même qu'ils aient le temps de faire leur leçon.

- Non Potter. Je me disais simplement que si vous me donniez la liste des personnes présentes, je pourrais faire un mot avec le directeur, pour que vous soyez autorisé à rentrer dans vos salle commune jusqu'à dix heure, le samedi soir.

- Vous feriez cela ? C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr…. C'est très important que vous soyez au point en défense contre les forces du mal et c'est une heure où personne ne risque de vous déranger.

- Merci beaucoup professeur ! Comme c'est Hermione qui a la liste, je vous la donnerait lundi, après le cours.

- D'accord, maintenant venez. Je vais vous raccompagner à la tour des Griffondors.


	10. la reconstitution de l'équipe de Quiddit...

Chapitre 9

C'était le début de la première semaine du mois d'octobre et les élèves avaient déjà repris la routine de l'école. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison avait été annoncé pour le dix décembre et l'équipe de Griffondor n'avait pas encore été reconstituée alors Kathie avait décidé d'organiser les sélections pour le samedi qui suivait, de cette manière ils auraient tout le temps de s'entraîner ensemble avant qu'ils ne doivent vraiment jouer.

Une affiche avait été collée sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune et Harry et Ron était justement entrain de la regarder alors que Hermione avait, comme d'habitude, le nez plongé dans un bouquin et que Ginny était à son dernier cours de la journée.

- Tu crois que beaucoup de monde vont se présenter ? demanda Harry à son ami.

- Je ne sais pas, mais Kathie aurait dû dire qu'elle recherchait aussi un gardien…

- Tu es le gardien Ron… déclara Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle en recherche un ?

- Parce que je suis complètement nul ! je n'arrive pas à rattraper un seul but !

- Ça ira sûrement mieux cette année, tu n'auras plus tes frères qui te regarderont jouer. Tu verras, je suis sûr que ça a aller.

- Les Serpentards vont sûrement recommencer avec leur stupide chanson « Weasley is our King » et ils auront bien raison.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron ! Ce sont des imbéciles et tu le sais bien. Tu ne vas quand même pas dire qu'ils ont bien fait d'inventer cela ! Parce que ce n'est pas le Ron que je connais, ça…

Ron regardait son ami sans dire un mot, se demandant si il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait mais Harry avait l'air des plus sincère. Et il ne semblait pas encore avoir fini son discours.

- Le Ron que je connais aurait traité ses Serpentard de débile et ne se serait même pas préoccupé de savoir si ils allaient recommencer à chanter cette chanson stupide et il aurait eu confiance en sa qualité de gardien ! alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de dire des idiotie de ce genre et de donner le meilleur de toi même pendant les prochains entraînement et tu verras que tu n'es pas nul.

- Merci Harry, répondit Ron vraiment touché par les paroles de son ami.

*

Alors que Harry et Ron venaient de rejoindre Hermione et commençaient à faire leur devoir, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant passer les Griffondor de cinquième année qui revenaient de leur cours de botanique, dont Ginny qui se dirigea immédiatement vers les trois amis. Harry se leva et la prit dans ses bras avant même qu'elle ne soit arrivée. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les gloussement des autres filles qui voyaient la scène. Ron jeta un œil puis tourna la tête, feignant d'être écœuré même si, pour finir, il trouvait que c'était plutôt une bonne chose que sa sœur et son meilleur ami sortent ensembles et qu'ils formaient tout les deux un très beau couple.

- Non, mais est-ce que vous êtes obligés de faire cela devant tout le monde ?

- Désolé Ron, s'excusa Harry, pas désolé pour deux sous. Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

- Bonjour tout de même Ginny, déclara Hermione qui avait levé le nez de son bouquin.

- Salut…. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que Kathie avait affiché la date des élections pour le Quidditch ?

- Ouais… acquiesça Harry en s'asseyant et en entraînant Ginny avec lui. Tu veux t'inscrire ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment….

- Tu devrais, Gin. Tu te débrouillait vraiment bien sur ton balais quand tu m'as remplacé l'année dernière.

- Tu trouves ?

- Tu étais géniale Ginny, observa Hermione. Franchement, je suis sûre que si tu y vas, tu seras prise…

- Bon, alors je vais mettre mon nom sur la liste.

- Il faut que tu ailles le donner directement à Kathie, interrompit Ron. 

- D'accord…

*

le samedi arriva très vite et Harry et Ron quittèrent leurs amis pour aller sur le terrain, leur balais à la main. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, le reste de l'équipe étaient déjà là et ils n'attendaient plus que les candidats.

Lorsque tout le monde fut là, Ron et Harry eurent la surprise de voir que Hermione était dans le stade. Elle qui ne semblait jamais s'être intéressée à ce sport. Kathie, voyant que tout le monde était arrivé, décida de commencer les sélections.

- Bon alors, comme vous le savez, il nous faut deux poursuiveurs et deux batteurs. Alors cela va se passer comme ça : on va commencé par les élections des poursuiveurs. Harry et moi prendront le rôle de batteur pour un moment et Ron sera le gardien. Nous vous ferons passer deux par deux et on verra quelle équipe marque le plus de but. Les deux personnes de l'équipe seront choisies. Tout le monde a compris ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et Ron et Harry s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harry planait au-dessus du terrain alors que Kathie donnait les dernières instructions aux futurs poursuiveurs parmi lesquels se trouvaient Hermione et Ginny qui, apparemment, avaient décidé de faire équipe. Ron, lui, se dirigea vers les buts et essayait de calmer son cœur. Il fallait qu'il y arrive cette fois-ci. Il fallait qu'il rattrape ses buts.

Les deux garçons virent Kathie s'élever à son tour suivie par de deux garçons qui devaient être pour l'un en cinquième année et pour l'autre en septième. Harry n'arrivait pas à remettre de nom sur leur visage mais il n'était pas vraiment certain de les connaître. Ils ne devaient pas faire partie de la « DA ».

L'entraînement commença alors, et Harry eut la surprise de constater que le poste de batteur n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aurait pensé mais il parvint tout de même à maîtriser les cognards pour mettre en difficulté les deux prétendant aux poste de poursuiveur qui ne parvirent d'ailleurs pas à marquer plus d'un but dans le temps impartit de dix minutes. Ensuite, plusieurs groupes passèrent et Harry constata avec soulagement que Ron semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que l'année précédente. Il put aussi voir, tout comme les deux autres membres de l'équipe que Hermione et Ginny étaient le meilleur groupe à être passé. Ensemble, les deux filles avaient réussi à marquer près d'une dizaine de but alors que les autres n'avaient jamais réussi à dépasser six.

Ce furent elles deux qui furent choisies par Kathie, pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry et Ron qui allaient voir leur deux amies encore plus souvent qu'avant.

- Maintenant que Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger font officiellement partie de l'équipe, il nous faut encore trouver deux batteurs. Cette fois encore, vous passerez par groupe de deux et vous devrez essayer de nous détourner tout les quatre de nos cibles. C'est à dire, le souaffle et le vif d'or. Nous regarderons le temps que met Harry à rattraper le vif pour juger votre performance. Plus il mettre de temps, plus cela voudra dire que vous êtes doués. Maintenant, on peut commencer.

Il y eut trois groupe qui passèrent. Un qui était composé de Neville et Seamus, un autre de deux filles de deuxième années et le dernier de Colin Creevey et de son frère Denis. Pour le plus grand étonnement de Harry, ce fut ce dernier qui lui donna le plus de fil à retordre. A chaque fois qu'il allait attraper le vif, un des cognards lui passait devant et il était obliger de faire un virage en catastrophe s'il ne voulait pas être blessé. Il mit au moins vingt minutes avant d'attraper la petite balle dorée. Ce furent eux qui furent choisis, sans la moindre hésitations, pour ces rôles.

Heureusement pour Harry, ils s'étaient tous les deux calmé sur leur adorations pour Harry et s'ils lui restaient fidèles (ils faisaient tous les deux parties de la DA), ils ne le collaient plus comme avant et ne passaient pas tout leur temps à prendre des photos de lui. Il commençait même à bien s'entendre avec eux.

Après que l'entraînement de la nouvelle équipe ce fut terminé, ils retournèrent au dortoir, sauf Kathie qui dût aller avertir MacGonagall de la nouvelle composition de l'équipe et Harry et Ginny qui partirent dans une autre direction, sans dire où ils allaient à qui que ce soit, ayant sûrement envie d'un moment d'intimité alors que le souper allait bientôt avoir lieu.

*

Finalement, le directeur changea la date du premier match et celui de Poufsouffle contre Griffondor eut lieu le premier novembre, par une journée venteuse. Toute l'école était venue assister au match et les Serpentard avaient apporté leurs bannières « Weasley is our king » mais ils ne purent s'en servir puisque Ron attrapa tous les buts des Poufsouffle sauf une fois, lorsqu'il dût éviter un cognard qui arriva dans sa direction.

Kathie, Hermione et Ginny enchaînaient les buts grâce à une technique qu'elles avaient mis au point pendant les entraînements. C'était une technique d'Hermione et elle marchait à la perfection. En fait, c'était très simple. Une des trois filles, celle qui se tenait au centre, passait la balle à une de ses coéquipières lorsqu'elles étaient proche des buts et, automatiquement, le gardien se déplaçait dans sa direction. La dernière des filles étaient en général à l'opposé et pouvait se rapprocher des buts à moins de cinq mètres. Alors au lieu de tirer, celle qui avait la balle la lui passait sans prévenir et elle pouvait marquer sans aucune gêne et lorsque le gardien croyait qu'elles allaient faire ce coup-là et me mordait pas à l'hameçon, elle n'effectuait pas la dernière passe et pouvait tout de même marquer. C'était très astucieux.

Colin et Denis faisaient des étincelles. Leurs aptitudes étaient étonnantes pour des garçons aussi chétif qu'eux, mais ils arrivaient à faire dévier tous les cognars sur l'attrapeur adverse et cela laissait le champs libre à Harry pour poursuivre le vif d'or. Il ne mit d'ailleurs pas si longtemps que cela à l'attraper, en effectuant une descente en piquée vertigineuse qui était vraiment très dangereuse.

D'ailleurs, au moment où il la faisait, certains des joueurs s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle avait stopper sa propre descente lorsqu'il avait vu que le sol se rapprochait un peu trop d'eux mais Harry n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol et il entendit vaguement Ginny lui dire de ne pas descendre plus bas. Mais il ne voulait pas remonter, pas maintenant alors qu'il était si proche. Arrivé à moins de quatre mètres du sol, il sentit sa main se refermer sur la petite balle et il effectua un redressage parfait qui le fit remonter jusqu'à la hauteur des autres joueurs. Ginny se précipita vers lui alors que le remplaçant de Lee, qui n'était autre que Dean Thomas, commentait encore l'action qui venait d'effectuer Harry.

- Harry Potter à attrapé le vif d'or. Le match se termine donc par trente à deux cent vingt en faveur de Griffondor.

Sur le terrain, avant même qu'ils n'aient pu redescendre, Ginny était déjà à côté de Harry et l'engueulait pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite.

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te tuer ! Tu es vraiment inconscient ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu te dire de remonter !

- Mais si Gin', je t'ai entendu ! Mais je savais que je pouvais attraper le vif avant de toucher le sol…. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas été sur que je ne me blesserais pas !

- Avec toi, tu sais, on peut s'attendre à tout, déclara Ron alors qu'ils posaient tous les trois le pied par terre.

Au loin, Harry vit que Hagrid arrivait en courant vers eux. Lui aussi devait avoir eu peur. Mais pour l'instant, il concentrait toutes ses pensées sur une petite tête rousse qui avait maintenant l'air complètement perdues. Il la prit dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'ils étaient en public. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Toute l'école savait que lui et Ginny sortait ensemble alors ils n'avaient aucunes raison de se cacher.

- Promis Gin', la prochaine fois, je ferait plus attention….

- Ah ben ça, j'espère bien !

La voix qui avait prononcer cette phrase était derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir une Tonks au visage blême. Elle aussi devait avoir eu peur lorsqu'il avait fait sa descente et il commença à être content que Remus n'ait pas pu assister au match. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait ! Mais pour l'instant, c'était de Tonks et de Ginny qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Et deux filles contre lui, surtout ces deux-là, ça allait être dur.

- Salut Tonks ! ça vas ?

- Oh ! Non, n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te tuer !

- Voyons, Tonks, ne dramatise pas à ce point. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ginny. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas été sûr de m'en sortir. J'aime le Quidditch mais pas au point de me tuer pour gagner un match.

- Mouais… En tout cas, ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil où je te jure que si tu n'es pas mort, c'est moi qui te tue !

Harry éclata d'un rire qui finit par contaminé Ginny et Tonks. Il se retourna et vit que ceux qui n'étaient pas entrain de les regarder avec des yeux rond étaient déjà entrain de partir.

- Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller… Vous ne croyez pas les filles ?

- C'est parti ! Et moi, je vais aller raconter cette petite histoire à notre cher Remus.

- Oh non ! Je t'en supplie Tonks, ne lui dit rien !

A la mine désespéré qu'avait prise Harry, les deux filles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Harry prit la main de Ginny et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaire, suivis par Tonks.


	11. le recommencement de l'occulmentie

Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que j'aurais plus de review cette fois-ci parce que je me donne vraiment du mal pour cette fic et en plus, j'ai commencé le gymnase alors j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Mais j'essaie quand même d'en trouver pour mes fidèles lecteurs(lol). Mais si j'ai aussi peu de review que cela, je pense que je vais prendre moins de temps pour mes histoires, et faire des maj moins fréquente pour plus me consacrer à mes leçons…

Chapitre 10

Harry était entrain d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les instructions du professeurs Rogue. Le cours de potion serait terminé dans une dizaine de minutes et ils n'avaient rien préparé du tout. Rogue leur avait sélectionné une des potions les plus compliquées de son répertoire, qui demandait une tonne d'instruction et ils ne pourraient la commencer qu'au prochain cours.

Harry n'avait pas pris beaucoup de note, même s'il s'était juré de bien travailler dans toutes les matières cette année. Mais bon, il avait quand même une pages de cahier entièrement recouverte de son écriture et, pour le reste, il pourrait demander à Hermione de l'aider. Elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de fin de cours se fit entendre et tous les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Harry finissait de mettre son dernier livre dans son sac lorsque Rogue s'adressa à lui, d'un ton aussi froid que d'habitude.

- Potter, restez un moment !

Harry releva les yeux et vit que son professeur s'était rassit à son bureau et avait les yeux fixés sur les devoir qu'il avait commencé à corriger. Harry soupira, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que Rogue lui en veuille autant. Pourtant, depuis la rentrée, il s'était montré calme et attentif, ce qui était aussi dû au fait que Ron ne partageait plus ce cours avec lui et qu'il ne le déconcentrait pas en lui parlant. Et le professeur Rogue n'avait pas eu à lui faire beaucoup de reproche.

Il vit Malefoy passer devant lui avec un sourire narquois collé sur le visage.

- Alors, Potter, on a encore fait des bêtises. 

Puis, voyant que Harry ne prenait pas la peine de répondre à sa pique, il abandonna et partit, non sans un dernier regard noir à Harry, ainsi qu'un petit rire moqueur. Décidément, celui-là ne changerait jamais et il ne serait vraiment pas étonnant qu'il finisse comme son père, au service de Voldemort.

Hermione le suivait de près et elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard compatissant.

- On se revoir au cours de métamorphose.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et s'assit sur son siège, regardant les dernière personne quitter la salle sombre et humide. Après que Dean Thomas soit finalement parti, il referma la porte derrière lui. Harry se retourna pour faire face à Rogue, pas à l'aise du tout.

Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul face à son professeur de potion depuis l'année dernière, lors des cours d'occulmentie, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde dans la pensine. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des choses à faire. Jamais il n'avait vu Rogue aussi en colère, même s'il avait essayé de rester calme.

- Vous…. Vous vouliez me parler professeur ?

- Oui, Potter. Ce n'est pas par plaisir, commença-t-il, mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de reprendre les leçons d'occulmentie. Alors je vais le faire mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous montrer trop curieux cette fois-ci, Potter, où vous risqueriez d'avoir de gros ennuis. C'est compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur…

- Et je vous conseille aussi de donner du votre, cette fois-ci, et de vous entraîner quand je vous le demanderais.

- C'est bon professeur, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon, coupa Harry, se rappelant que s'il avait su maîtriser le concept de l'occulmentie l'année précédente, Sirius serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry ne regardait plus Rogue à présent et il ne vit pas que celui-ci laissa transparaître pendant un bref instant, un peu de compassion dans son regard, semblant savoir à quoi pensait le jeune homme. Mais il l'effaça bien vite pour reprendre son air méprisant habituel.

- Est-ce que je peux y aller, professeur ? demanda Harry. Sinon le professeur MacGonagall va se demander ce que je fais.

- Allez-y Potter… Demain à dix-neuf heures dans cette salle. Soyez à l'heure pour une fois !

- Bien, professeur… Au revoir.

Harry ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas. Il savait, sans même avoir besoin de regarder derrière lui, que son professeur de potion avait de nouveau le nez plongé dans ses copies. Il se rendit, en courant presque, jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose.

Le cours devait avoir commencé depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes mais, lorsqu'il entra, le professeur MacGonagall ne lui demanda pas la raison de son retard. Apparemment, elle avait dû être prévenue que Rogue l'avait retenu un moment.

- Allez vous asseoir, Monsieur Potter, et ouvrez votre livre à la page cent-huit.

- Oui, professeur.

Il alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place. Les deux se retournèrent vers lui dès qu'il fut installé.

- Alors, Harry, demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Rogue ?

- Me dire que les cours d'occulmentie reprennent…. Génial…. Soupira Harry.

- Harry, il faudra vraiment que tu travaille là-dessus cette année, parce que V.Voldemort va sûrement se réinfiltrer dans tes rêves pour te manipuler.

- Je sais 'Mione, ne t'en fait pas. Cette année, je vais faire du mieux que je peux. Et je suis sûr que Rogue sera encore plus dur après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière.

- Tu parles de Sirius ? s'étonna Ron. Je ne pense pas que ça  l'aie vraiment touché !

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Je n'en sais rien, les coupa Harry pour éviter que le ton monte trop haut pendant un cours. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne parlais pas de Sirius. Je faisait allusion au fait que j'aies vu ses souvenirs. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il l'ait oublié…

Ron allait répondre lorsque le professeur MacGonagall les interrompit.

- Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger, je ne doute pas que vous ayez des choses très importantes à vous raconter, mais cela pourrait attendre la fin du cours ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Pardon Professeur !

Tous les trois se tinrent à carreaux jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Ils allaient franchir le seuil de la porte lorsque MacGonagall retint Harry.

- C'est vraiment mon jour, soupira-t-il. Bon, je vous rejoint à la salle commune.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti puis rejoignit son professeur. Il se sentait bien plus à l'aise avec elle, qu'avec Rogue et s'était compréhensible. MacGonagall était une personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup et qui avait toujours été très gentille avec lui.

- Professeur ?

- Potter, est-ce que vous avez fait quelque chose pendant le cours de potion pour que le professeur Rogue vous retienne ?

- Oh ! Non, non je n'ai rien fait. Ro. Le professeur Rogue voulait juste me dire quelque chose mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les potions.

- Ah ! Bien…. Et encore une chose, où en êtes vous avec votre entraînement animagus ?

- Ça avance bien. On commence tous à pouvoir transformer quelques partie de note corps et on arrive déjà à avoir les sens un peu plus développer quand on le souhaite.

- Déjà ? s'étonna MacGonagall. D'habitude il faut au moins six moins, si ce n'est plus, pour arriver à ce résultat. Mais je me doute bien que vous avez des professeurs compétents.

- C'est vrai que Tonks et Rémus son des professeurs géniaux !

MacGonagall sourit gentiment, rendant ainsi son visage bien moins sévère. Il aimait beaucoup la voir sourire et il le lui rendit bien.

- Je vais vous laissez rejoindre vos amis. Et n'oublier pas que si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez me demander.

- Merci beaucoup professeur…. Au revoir !

- Au revoir Potter !

*

Le lendemain, à dix-huit heure quarante-cinq, dans la salle commune des Griffondor, Harry et Hermione regardaient Ginny et Ron disputer une partie d'échec, très équilibrée d'ailleurs.

- Bon, déclara Harry en vérifiant l'heure à sa montre. Je crois que je devrais y aller. Rogue va me tuer si j'arrive en retard.

- D'accord, tu reviens vers quelle heure ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…. Peut-être huit ou neuf heure, pas trop tard j'espère…

- Moi aussi, j'espère… dit-elle en se levant pour aller l'embrasser.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et Ron détourna son visage pour ne pas les voir, même si Hermione le voyait sourire.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure…

Harry sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et décidé en direction des cachots. Cette année, il allait réussir à maîtriser l'occulmentie. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, où il voulait absolument savoir où se situait l'endroit qu'il voyait. Non, il avait vu ce que cela faisait et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt parce qu'il était tombé dans un piège tendu par Voldemort.

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de potion et vérifia à sa montre. Dix-huit heure cinquante-cinq. Il était à l'heure, au moins, Rogue ne pourrait pas dire le contraire. Il toqua à la porte et entendit la voix glacée de son professeur lui demander d'entrer, ou plutôt le lui ordonner.

Harry franchit la porte et la froideur qui y régnait le saisit. Oh ! Ce qu'il détestait cette partie du château, surtout vers le mois de novembre où il commençait à faire froid. C'était horrible. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était Rogue, pouvait-il passer presque tout son temps dans un endroit pareil ?

- Et bien, je vous félicite. Pour une fois vous n'êtes pas en retard. Commen4ons tout de suite. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappelez les bases, au moins ?

- Non, professeur…

- Legilimens ! cria Rogue à l'attention de Harry.

Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce que son professeur agisse aussi rapidement que cela et n'avait pas pu se préparer. Il vit donc ses souvenirs défiler.

Il vit ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses vacances d'été. La conversation avec sa tante et ensuite celle avec son cousin. Puis après, il vit le moment où Remus s'était effondré dans ses bras, dans le couloir de la maison de Sirius. Il parvint, à ce moment-là, à reprendre le dessus. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir cette scène, et encore moins que Rogue la voit. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose pour le loup-garou, que la personne qui le déteste le plus voit cela.

Il inspira profondément et releva la tête pour faire face à son professeur.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas fait le vide dans votre esprit, Potter.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez si vite à l'attaque !

- Vous pensez peut-être que le Seigneur des ténèbres va attendre que vous soyez prêt avant de faire quelque chose !

- Non, mais vous n'êtes pas Voldemort à ce que je sache !

- Ne prononcez pas son nom ! Et je ne suis peut-être pas le Seigneur des ténèbres mais on m'a demandé de vous entraîner à lutter contre lui et c'est ce que je fais !

- Mais j'ai à peine eut le temps d'entrer dans la pièce ! Je pensais que vous alliez faire comme l'année passée et compter jusqu'à trois ! Quand même !

Le ton commençait réellement à monter et Harry était vraiment passé au-delà des limites mais Rogue ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. En fait, il continuait la dispute. Dispute qui continua encore bien cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que, contre tout attente, Harry commence à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sous le regard d'un Rogue totalement éberlué.

- C'est d'un ridicule, murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que son professeur entende.

- Et pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Rogue d'un ton froid, ce qui n'était pas si facile à faire lorsque l'on se retrouvait devant quelqu'un mort de rire.

- Cette… situation ! Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut se disputer comme ça ! Je pourrais avoir ce genre de conversation avec Ron !

Harry était conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela, mais contre toute attente, Rogue ne le lui reprocha même pas mais il secoua la tête en soupirant.

- C'est vrai que comme dialogue, c'est pas très évolué. Bon, reprenons l'entraînement et cette fois-ci, concentrez-vous Potter ! Et arrêtez de vous comportez comme votre père ! Cette arrogance qui vous fait vous croire supérieur et vous fait pensé que vous contrôler toujours la situation. 

- Est-ce que je suis vraiment comme lui ? coupa Harry.

Le fait que Rogue le compare à James avait ravivé les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine et il voulait savoir s'il avait vraiment ce genre d'attitude. Parce que, si c'était le cas, il fallait vraiment qu'il change de comportement. Quoi qu'en disent Remus et les autres !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je veux dire…. Est-ce que je me comporte réellement comme lui ? Comme ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine ?

Sévérus regarda un moment  le visage de son jeune élève, puis se décida enfin à répondre, après ce qui parût être une éternité à Harry, qui avait gardé les yeux baissés.

- No, non vous ne vous comportez pas comme cela…. Maintenant, reprenons l'entraînement, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour dissipé le malaise. Je compte jusqu'à trois : un, deux, trois, legilimens.

Mais cette fois-ci, Harry eut le temps de faire le vide dans son esprit et il y eut juste un flash de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, dans le département des mystère, qui ne dura pas plus de dix secondes. C'était déjà une réelle amélioration et même Rogue ne pouvait le nier.

- Bravo Potter, à ce que je vois, vous finissez tout de même par y arrivé, même si vous avez besoin de longtemps.

Harry ne répondit pas à la pique que n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer son professeur. L'entraînement pu ensuite continuer sans problème. Miracle ! Et Harry arrivait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser le concept de l'occulmentie. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'était pas bien préparé à la dernière « attaque » de Rogue et mit un petit moment avant de maîtriser son esprit.

_« - Lily, c'est lui ! Prends Harry et part ! Je vais le retenir !_

- _James,  non !_

- _Fait ce que je te dis !_

- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie pas lui !_

- _Pousse-toi petite idiote Allez, pousse-toi !!_

- _Tuez-moi si vous voulez mais pas lui… »_

Harry secoua vivement la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées et il reprit ses esprits. La logique aurait voulu qu'il soit effondré en voyant cette scène mais il avait tellement l'habitude que cela en devenait lassant. Pas contre, Rogue, lui, n'en avait pas spécialement l'habitude et ça l'avait visiblement choqué d'assister en direct à la mort de James et Lily. Il essaya de se reprendre et de ne pas faire trembler sa voix. Chose pas si facile après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Vous reviendrez la semaine prochaine. Même jour, même heure. Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir.

- Euh…. Bien professeur. Au revoir, dit-il, un peu décontenancé pas le changement d'attitude de Rogue.

- Au revoir, Potter.

Harry ressortit des cachots et marcha jusqu'à la salle commune, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être était-ce la scène de la mort de ses parents qui avait fait réagir Rogue de cette manière là mais bon. Il verrait bien en cours de potion…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville était toujours là. Ils l'attendaient sûrement pour être sûr que Rogue ne l'avait pas étriper.

- Alors Harry ? demanda Ginny alors que son petit ami venait s'asseoir à ses côtés et passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Comment est-ce que cela s'est passé ?

- Plutôt bien, en fait. Enfin, si on oublie la petite « dispute » de début.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore eu ? soupira Hermione.

Harry se mit à raconter toute l'histoire sous les yeux complètement ébahi des autres.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire comment est-ce que tu fais pour éclater de rire alors que Rogue te gueule dessus ? demanda Neville. Parce que, franchement, moi j'aurais eu une de ses trouilles !

- Je suis désolé mais il fallait entendre le niveau mental du dialogue ! on aurait dit des gamins de onze ans ! Et puis, au moins, ça a calmé le jeu !

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il risque de te le faire payer pendant les cours de potion ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, ça m'étonnerais…. De toute façon. Il faudra encore qu'il ose me regarder dans les yeux…

- Hein ?!

- Juste avant de partir, je me suis un peu loupé et j'ai pas bloqué tout de suite mon esprit. Il a vu la mort de mes parents et  après ça, il m'a carrément expédier dehors sans me regarder !

- Mais il va continuer l'occulmentie, n'est-ce pas ? voulu se rassurer Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne pense pas que le directeur le laisserait arrêter…

- Bon, et si on allait se coucher ? proposa Ginny.

- Bonne idée, répondit Harry en baillant. C'est que c'est fatigant ses cours !

- Et n'oublie pas de fermer ton esprit ! lui rappela Hermione.

- Bien sûr, 'Mione. Allez, à demain, déclara-t-il avec un dernier baisé pour sa petite amie.

Ils montèrent tous se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif et Harry se concentra pour fermer son esprit même si il ne verrait sûrement pas de différence. Voldemort n'avait pas envahi une seule fois ses rêves depuis le département des mystères.


	12. l'attaque du serpent

Chapitre 11

Harry avait raison pour Rogue. Ça l'avait déstabilisé le fait de voir la mort de ses parents, mais il essayait quand même d'agir normalement pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Heureusement qu'il était doué pour jouer la comédie.

Mais en ce moment, il était en cours de métamorphose et écoutait attentivement les paroles de son professeur, tout en prenant des notes. Elle parlait de la transformation animagus alors ça l'intéressait vraiment. Oh ! Bien sûr qu'il était déjà entrain de s'entraîner pour en devenir un avec Tonks et Remus. Mais ils sautaient beaucoup d'étape et n'apprenait que l'essentiel. C'était beaucoup plus rapide mais bien moins amusant.

Ce cours était en commun avec les Serpentards comme d'habitude et Harry pouvait entendre les commentaires désobligeants que faisait Malefoy sur MacGonagall et tout cela commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Harry se retourna vers lui, se préparant à lui demander « poliment » de la fermer lorsqu'une sorte d'explosion se produisit.

Harry se retourna vivement, comme tous les autres élèves et le professeur MacGonagall aussi, vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il y eut une fumée qui emplit la salle puis une immense lumière aveugle de couleur verte et tout le monde fut obligé de fermer les yeux.

Lorsque les flashs eurent fini de traverser les paupières de Harry, il ouvrit les yeux.  La fumée était entrain de se dissiper petit à petit et, au milieu de la salle, il vit un immense serpent.

Il faisait au moins plusieurs mètres de long et avait des yeux d'un rouge brillant. Harry le connaissait. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était Nagini, le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort. Ça le pétrifia sur place. Tous les autres l'étaient aussi mais ils ne devaient pourtant pas savoir que Voldemort avait quelque chose à voir avec tout cela.

- Que tout le monde reste calme, ordonna le professeur MacGonagall alors que certains des élèves avaient commencé à hurler et se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'autorité de Dumbledore en la matière et les élèves continuaient à avancer jusqu'à ce que Nagini fasse un bon surprenant et se retrouve devant la porte pour les empêcher de sortir.

Lentement, les enfants reculèrent et se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ. Seul Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis l'apparition de Nagini et il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, puisque de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter le reptile.

Nagini commença alors à parler, même si seul Harry était capable de comprendre.

- Je ne viens pas pour tuer des élèves, même si un casse-croûte serait le bienvenu. J'ai pour mission de tuer les membres de l'Ordre qui veut détruire mon maître.

Le déclic se fit dans la tête de Harry. si Nagini était là pour les membres de l'ordre du phénix, c'était qu'il en avait après le professeur MacGonagall. Mais la femme ne le savait même pas. D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas sûre qu'elle sache seulement que c'était le serpent de Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il l'avertisse.

- Professeur ? appela-t-il.

Sa voix était calme, maîtrisée totalement, ce qui étonna la plupart des élèves qui étaient mort de trouille. MacGonagall se retourna vers lui, semblant lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Même il ne pouvait quand même pas le dire devant tous les élèves. Cela créerait une panique encore plus grande. Alors il articula sans voix une phrase.

- Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort…

Les yeux de MacGonagall s'ouvrirent de frayeur. Voldemort. Elle savait que le serpent était déjà une menace en lui-même mais si, en plus, s'était Voldemort qui l'envoyait, c'était encore pire !

- Bon, il faudrait que l'un de vous arrive à sortir pour aller chercher le directeur, déclara MacGonagall.

- Et comment est-ce que vous voulez qu'on le fasse, railla Drago. Qu'on lui dise de nous laisser passer, peut-être ?

Cela fait germer une idée dans la tête de Harry. bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas simplement lui demander de passer, mais détourner son attention en lui parlant pour laisser l'occasion à quelqu'un de sortir de la salle.

- Et Nagini ! s'exclama-t-il en fourchelangue, faisant sursauter tous les autres, tout en lançant un regard à Hermione pour lui faire comprendre son plan. Comme ça, ton maître n'est pas assez courageux pour venir ici, lui-même ?

- Ne parle pas de mon maître de cette façon…. Il est puissant, bien plus puissant que toi et il tu tuera avant la fin de l'année.

L'attention de Nagini était totalement concentrée sur Harry et il ne vit pas Hermione se diriger silencieusement vers la porte et sortir de la pièce. La porte se referma brutalement et le serpent se retourna avant de rediriger ses yeux rouges, brillants de haine contre Harry, puis contre MacGonagall.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'attendre d'avantage pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Que le serpent allait passer à l'attaque. Sans réfléchir, il se leva de son siège et se précipita vers sa professeur et la tira par le bras, lui faisant ainsi faire un demi-tour pour l'enlever de la trajectoire de Nagini qui avait foncé sur elle. Les crocs du reptile s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du jeune homme, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- La prochaine fois, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'effectuer ma mission Potter. Mon venin est mortel.

Puis il disparut, laissant Harry au milieu de la classer. Aucun des autres n'avaient pu comprendre ce qu'avait dit le serpent au sujet de son venin mais Harry commençait déjà à en ressentir les effets. Ce n'était pas aussi rapide que lorsque c'était le basilic qui l'avait mordu mais cela ne prendrait sûrement plus très longtemps pour qu'il meurent s'il ne recevait pas de soin immédiatement.

La classe était presque vide à présent. Il ne restait que les membres de la « DA » comme le constata rapidement le professeur MacGonagall. C'est-à-dire, Harry qui était juste à côté d'elle, Ron et Neville qui se tenait au premier rang, Seamus, Dean. Parvarti et Lavande qui s'étaient un peu éloigné. Les autres Griffondor et la totalité des Serpentards étaient parti lorsqu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion.

Le professeur MacGonagall se retourna vers Harry et constata avec horreur que son teint avait pali et qu'il se tenait le bras gauche. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se faire mordre par le serpent puisqu'en la poussant, il l'avait déstabilisée et il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit à l'intérieur de la classe pour qu'elle ait entendu son cri.

- Potter, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. Sa respiration se faisait bruyante et il se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le supporter.

- Harry ! s'écrièrent les autres.

Ron fut le plus rapide à se retrouver auprès de Harry et, pendant que le professeur MacGonagall l'allongeait sur le sol, il ôta sa main de son bras et poussa un cri d'horreur.

- Il a été mordu, déclara-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

Harry put tout juste distinguer le visage inquiet de son professeur ainsi que le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait avant de sombrer dans le noir complet. Inconscient.

*

Harry commençait à percevoir des voix autour de lui. Une voix surtout. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que c'était celle de Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Il n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, il se sentait tellement faible. Il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il était là.

- … faudra encore un moment avant de se remettre, le venin s'était répandu assez loin dans les veines…

Le venin. Bien sûr, il se souvenait maintenant. L'apparition de Nagini dans la salle de métamorphose. Est-ce qu'il était partit avant qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience ? Oui, il lui semblait. Heureusement, cela voulait dire que MacGonagall n'avait pas été blessée… C'était le plus important.

Harry commença à papillonner  des paupières. Il fallait quand même qu'il ouvre les yeux, sinon il allait sombrer dans  le sommeil et ce n'était pas le moment de dormir. Il fallait quand même qu'il prévienne les autres que Nagini pouvait revenir à tout moment et qu'il avait pour mission de tuer toutes les personnes de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut tout juste le temps de voir la porte se refermer sur l'infirmière, le laissant seul avec Ginny et le professeur MacGonagall comme il put le constater assez rapidement.

- Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici ? demanda Harry en se relevant prudemment pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il ne put rester dans cette position très longtemps car une tornade rousse lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant retomber en arrière.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Harry ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur… sanglota la jeune fille dans le creux de son cou.

- Eh Gin' ! Je suis là…. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien…

- Harry, coupa le professeur MacGonagall. Je crois que je dois vous remercier…. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

- Oh… commença Harry, rougissant légèrement. C'était rien, vraiment…

- Rien, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer par le venin du serpent !

Harry haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire. Ginny reprit enfin contenance, rougissant de s'être laissé aller comme cela devant un de ses professeurs et elle s'assit contre le torse de son petit ami, qui s'était à nouveau relevé.

- Je pense que j'ai encore des risques de me faire tuer, médita Harry. mais par Tonks ! Je vous en supplie professeur, dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas mise au courant ? supplia-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Potter, mais elle est présentement dans une place reculée du château, partie avertir Remus…

Dans un geste théâtral, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Déjà que Tonks risquait de lui faire une scène pas possible pour avoir mis délibérément sa vie en danger, mais en plus si Remus venait aussi. Il pouvait tout simplement dire adieu à la vie.

Ce fut à ce moment là que des voix résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce, parlant tellement fort que l'on pouvait très bien entendre tout ce qui était dit.

- _… Madame Pomfresh ! Laissez-nous passer ! _

Tonks, soupira intérieurement Harry. Cette fois c'était sûr, il allait vraiment ce faire tuer.

- _Monsieur Potter doit se reposer…_

Merci Madame Pomfresh, mais pour arrêter Tonks, ce ne sera sûrement pas suffisant.

- _S'il vous plait, Pompom…. On ne restera que quelques minutes…. On veut juste lui parler…_

Remus. Et bien sûr, l'infirmière ne pourra pas résister à son charme naturel. 

- _Pas plus de cinq minutes ! _

- _Merci !!!_

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur deux personnes qui n'avaient pas l'air spécialement contente, quoi que visiblement un peu soulagées de le voir réveillé.

- Et bien Potter, décida le professeur MacGonagall. Je pense que je vais vous laisser…

Elle se leva, vite suivie par Ginny qui ne voulait pas être là pour les reproche qu'Harry allait recevoir.

- J'ai pas mal de leçon Harry, je reviendrais plus tard, déclara-t-elle avec un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Eh ! ça c'est lâche !

Mais les deux femmes ne l'écoutèrent pas et la porte de l'infirmerie se referma derrière elles, laissant Harry seul avec les deux adultes. Il leur fit un grand sourire.

- C'est gentil de passer me voir ! Vous aller bien tous les deux ?

- Harry, gronda Remus. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la stupidité de ton geste !

- Stupidité ? répéta Harry incrédule. Ça aurait peut-être été mieux que je laisse le professeur MacGonagall se faire mordre peut-être !

- Ce n'est pas ce que Remus voulait dire, dit gentiment Tonks, qui visiblement avait décidé de garder son calme, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le garçon. Mais c'était vraiment dangereux…

- Je sais mais je pouvais pas rester à rien faire. Nagini avait dit qu'il était là pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, je savais très bien ce qu'il allait faire…. Ça aurait vraiment été lâche de ma part.

- Lâche ! Peut-être un peu mais au moins tu aurais été en sécurité et pas blessé ! continua Remus.

Et dire que Harry s'inquiétait surtout de la réaction de Tonks, mais il n'était pas fâché contre Remus. Après tout, après les événements de l'année dernière, ça pouvait se comprendre…

Harry, sans dire un mot de plus, se mit sur les genoux, s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Remus et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- Mais je vais m'en remettre, ne t'en fais pas…

- Ne refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça… murmura Remus.

Harry sourit et se laissa aller dans les bras de Remus, se sentant soudainement très fatigué. Tonks les regarda attendris et se déplaça vers eux pour prendre elle aussi dans Harry dans ses bras. 

Harry sourit en fermant les yeux. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une vrai famille. Avec Remus et Tonks.

- Merci d'être là pour moi, murmura Harry.

- C'est à ça que ça sert les amis… lui répondit Tonks.

Harry hocha négativement la tête, s'attirant ainsi des regards intrigué qu'il en vit pas, de la part des deux autres.

- Vous êtes plus que des amis…. Vous êtes ma famille…

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux, se laissant bercer par les corps de ses deux amis, ne voyant pas ceux-ci se regarder et se sourire. Rémus passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de Tonks, pour que les deux autres soient dans ses bras et aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'infirmière qui entra dans la pièce, puis s'arrêta et, avec un sourire attendris, ressortit de l'infirmerie sans les déranger.


	13. transformation

Chapitre 12

Le mois de novembre était déjà bien entamé lorsque les six apprentis animagus arrivèrent enfin à se transformer entièrement. Oh ! bien sûr, ils n'y arrivèrent pas tous en même temps, mais presque. Et ce ne fut que très difficilement qu'ils y parvirent enfin. Mais il faut dire qu'ils avaient sauté pas mal d'étapes pour faire aussi vite. Il avait quand même fallut trois ans au maraudeurs pour y arriver alors là, le faire en quelques mois seulement, c'était un exploit.

Lorsque cela arriva, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Et heureusement que personne n'était entré pendant la transformation sinon, ils auraient vraiment leur faire peur.

Les trois étaient seuls puisqu'ils avaient une heure de libre et que Neville en avait profité pour aller à la bibliothèque, étudier un moment avec Jake. Les autres années n'avaient pas encore fini.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry.

- Une partie d'échec ! s'exclama Ron. Et cela, je suis sûr de la gagner !

- Ron ! coupa Hermione. Pour une fois qu'on est seuls dans la salle commune, tu ne penses pas que l'on pourrait faire quelque chose de plus utile que de s'amuser ?

- Et que veut-tu faire alors, Miss Rabat-Joie ?

- S'entraîner pour notre transformation animagus ! On y était presque la dernière fois ! Et puis, se serait une bonne surprise pour Tonks et Remus.

- Moi, je suis pour ! convint Harry.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…. Qu'est-il advenu du Harry qui prenait toujours mon parti ? ça je vous le demande !

- Ron ! Je ne prends le parti de personne…. Mais l'apprentissage animagus est quand même bien plus important que les échecs ! Surtout que, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi dès que je pourrais me transformer, j'accompagnerais Remus lors des pleines lunes !

- Bien sûr qu'on pense la même chose que toi ! assura Ron, alors qu'Hermione n'en pensait pas moins. Alors maintenant, il faut être sûr que personne ne va entrer !

- C'est bon, Ron. Parvati et Lavande son avec les filles de Poufsouffle entrain de parler « beauté », Seamus et Dean ont décidé de travailler sur leur devoir de métamorphose à la bibliothèque et on est la seule année de Griffondor à avoir déjà terminé les cours pour aujourd'hui, récapitula Hermione. Donc on a aucun risque pendant au moins une bonne heure !

- Et bien, c'est pari ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Allez, on se concentre maintenant.

Harry s'assit par terre, tout comme ses deux camarades, et il ferma les yeux. Il visualisa dans sa tête, un lion. Celui qui lui était apparût lors de la toute première étape de l'apprentissage. Il imagina être alors à sa place, dans la savane, et être entrain de courir à toute vitesse dans le terrain désert, chassant une proie.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, son esprit commença à abandonné son corps, se transportant dans celui de l'animal. Alors, Harry put voir le paysage à travers les yeux du lion. Il vit la terre sableuse, le soleil dans le ciel, et le presque vide qui l'entourait.

Selon les dires de ses professeurs, c'était là la tout première étape de la transformation complète. Alors, maintenant qu'il était dans le corps de l'animal, en pleine savane, et que sa véritable enveloppe charnelle se trouvait vide, dans la salle commune, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à faire venir le corps de l'animal à sa place.

Harry se concentra de toutes les forces de son esprits et il sentit son nouveau corps se dissoudre et son âme partir en même temps pour revenir sur terre. Son esprit repris possession de son corps et les atomes formant l'enveloppe du lion se fondirent en lui.

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit que Ron et Hermione étaient toujours en transe, et entouré d'une aura bleue, brillante.

Il se concentra alors puisque la deuxième étape avait été couronnée de succès et, alors qu'il pensait le plus fort possible au lion, il sentit ses membres commencer à se transformer. Cela lui faisait mal mais il fallait qu'il reste concentré s'il voulait réussir. Qu'il reste vraiment très concentré.

Puis, il sentit une sorte de bien-être s'emparé de lui, comme  lorsque l'on peut enfin s'étendre une fois un énorme effort fourni et, sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir ses paupières, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Qu'il était à présent sous sa forme animagus. Pour en être sûr, il finit par regarder autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que sa vue s'était nettement améliorée, ainsi que son ouïe et son odorat. C'est vrai, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Ron et Hermione.

Il se retourna vers eux pour les voir se transformer en lynx et en loup. Bientôt, les trois animaux se retrouvèrent entrain de s'amuser ensemble, joyeusement, ne se souciant plus vraiment de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvaient et le risque qu'ils avaient d'être découverts.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri venant de l'entrée. Tous les trois tournèrent leur tête. Heureusement, il s'agissait seulement de Neville. Celui-ci, une fois la surprise passée, comprit de qui il s'agissait alors il referma rapidement la porte et attendit patiemment que les trois amis reprennent forme humaine.

- Désolé Neville, s'excusa Hermione. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ?

- J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque ! Mais bon, ça va. Depuis quand vous pouvez vous transformer ?

- C'est la première fois qu'on y arrive ! déclara Ron. En tout cas, j'espère que ce ne sera pas à chaque fois aussi douloureux ! Je ne sens plus mes articulations !

- Non, ce n'est que la première fois ! déclara Harry

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ron est-ce qu'il t'arrive de suivre les cours. MacGonagall nous l'a répéter un nombre incalculable de fois ! soupira Hermione.

- Ben, je vois pas vraiment à quoi ça sert de suivre un cours sur les animagus puisqu'on en est…

- Tu es irrécupérable !

- Quoi ?

Hermione soupira mais ne répondit pas à la question. Ron se tourna ensuite vers Harry mais il ne répondit pas non plus, pas plus que Neville. Alors il finit par hausser les épaules et abandonner.

*

Ron, Hermione et Neville attendaient dans la classe de « DA » pour le cours de transformation avec Remus et Tonks alors que Harry et Ginny étaient partis chercher Loona à l'entrée du dortoir des Serdaigles. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après leur « professeurs » et la leçon pu ainsi commencer.

Bien sûr, il ne restait plus que de la pratique, et les deux adultes ne pouvaient pas vraiment aidé puisqu'il s'agissait surtout de se concentrer mais ils restaient là pour superviser et faire attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident.

Ils demandèrent aux enfants de continuer à essayer jusqu'à ce qu'ils y arrivent, ce qui, pour Harry, Ron et Hermione ne mit pas plus de trente secondes, au plus grand étonnement de tous les autres, sauf Neville.

- Vous… Vous vous êtes entraînés ? demanda Tonks, un peu sous le choc.

- Juste une fois, mais cela a suffit, déclara Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde.

- Ça aurait pu être dangereux, certifia Rémus. Imaginez que quelque chose ait mal tourné, ou bien que quelqu'un soit entrer dans la pièce au moment où vous étiez sous formes animales !

- Il n'y avait personne qui allait entrer dans la pièce pendant une heure au moins et puis, c'était soit on faisait cela, soit on perdait notre temps à nous amuser. Le choix était vite fait, expliqua Harry.

- Bon, on va clore  ici le débat, arrêta Tonks. Et on va reprendre pour les trois autres. Harry, Ron et Hermione, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester si vous ne le voulez pas…. Cela ne vous sera pas utile !

Mais les trois autres restèrent quand même et vinrent aussi au cours suivant. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que les autres réussirent à se transformer. Ginny en renarde, Neville en panthère et Loona en tigre. Tous les six étaient vraiment heureux d'avoir enfin réussi et de pouvoir arrêter tout ses cours.

*

- Enfin, fini tout ces cours ! s'exclama Ron, alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la tour de Griffondor, accompagné par Loona qui avait fait un petit détour pour rester avec ses amis.

- Ron, tu aurais pu ne pas venir ces deux dernière fois, lui rappela sa jeune sœur.

Celui-ci ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait bien aimé ces séances.

- C'est quand même dommage, dit Loona. On ne pourra plus voir Remus de toute l'année, puisqu'on a fini l'entraînement!

- Alors là, compte pas là-dessus ! s'exclama Harry. En tout cas moi, c'est sûr que j'irais à Grimmauld Place les nuits de pleine lune !

- Quoi ??? s'exclamèrent les trois qui n'étaient pas là lorsque Harry avait dit cela à Hermione et Ron.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ginny après un moment de réflexion. En temps qu'animaux, on aura rien à craindre du loup-garou !

- Mais vous êtes sûr que Dumbledore est d'accord ? demanda Neville.

- On a pas vraiment été lui demandé son avis, avoua Harry. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Et puis, même s'il en voit, c'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter !

- En tout cas, moi je suis pour, intervint Loona qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Je trouve aussi que c'est une bonne idée, déclara Neville après un moment. Et vous deux ? demanda-t-il à Ron et Hermione.

- On a déjà dit oui à Harry donc, manque plus qu'à aller parler au directeur, exposa Ron.

- Je pense que je vais y aller, déclara Harry. Ce sera mieux que d'y aller tous en même temps…

- Ok !

*

Harry arriva vers le bureau du directeur, mais il ne savait pas le mot de passe. Et ne savait pas comment le trouver. Il essaya plusieurs nom de sucrerie diverse mais rien ne marchait. Il allait abandonné lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face au professeur MacGonagall.

- Vous voulez aller voir le directeur, Potter ?

- Oui, professeur…. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment le mot de passe.

- C'est « Merlin l'enchanteur »…

La statue tourna pour laisser voir les escaliers qui mèneraient Harry au bureau de Dumbledore. Lui ainsi que MacGonagall posèrent le pied sur l'un d'entre eux et se laissèrent porter jusqu'en haut.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous voir le directeur ? Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec l'entraînement animagus. Puisqu'il me semble que vous en revenez…

- Effectivement…. En fait on peut tous se transformer…

- Déjà ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Cela n'avait pas vraiment été trop difficile. Quoi que MacGonagall puisse en penser.

- Mais de toute façon, Tonks et Remus doivent déjà lui avoir dit…

- Je sais mais j'ai une requête…

- Quelle requête ?

- Dans deux minutes, dit Harry au moment où ils arrivaient vers la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il frappa et lui et MacGonagall entrèrent dans la salle au moment où le directeur leur demanda de le faire. Ils prirent place tout les deux dans des sièges.

- Bien, je commencé par toi Harry, pour que tu puisses retourner au dortoir. Mais est-ce pour me parler de l'entraînement animagus ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Je sais déjà que vous y arrivez tous, si c'est cela que tu voulais me dire.

- Non, pas du tout en fait. Quoi que cela joue un rôle. En fait, je voulais demandé la permission à ce que l'on passe, à partir de maintenant, les pleines lunes avec Remus.

- Quoi ? s'exclama MacGonagall alors que le directeur affichait un sourire bienveillant.

- Je m'attendais à cette question…. Et je l'autorise, tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtise. 

- Mais Albus, vous allez laisser ses enfants se rendre à Grimmauld Place tout les mois ?

- Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance. De plus ils se serviront de la poudre de cheminette, donc il n'y a aucun risque. Et je pense que Remus ne s'en portera que mieux.

- Merci beaucoup professeur !

Harry se leva et se préparait à sortir lorsque son directeur reprit la parole.

- La prochaine pleine lune est dans quatre jours. Vous viendrez me voir directement après les cours, ce jour-là…

- D'accord, et merci encore…

*

Les six adolescents animagus étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et attendaient sur le directeur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Il leur offrit un sourire amical et leur fit encore quelques recommandations. 

- Bien, maintenant, je pense que vous êtes prêt à partir. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez être de retour à l'heure pour vos cours ! 

- Oui professeur ! jurèrent les jeunes.

- Bien, bien, bien… Allez-y alors !

Le directeur donna à chacun une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'ils jetèrent dans l'antre brûlant du bureau. Les flammes devirent verte et, chacun à leur tour, se rendirent au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon à quelques secondes d'intervalle et furent déjà tous là lorsque le loup-garou arriva en courant, alerté par le bruit. Il faisait déjà presque nuit et la lune n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se lever, ce qui lui fit avoir peur.

- Vous… Vous ne devriez pas être là ! C'est la pleine lune ! Je pourrais vous blesser ! la potion Tue-Loup marche lorsque je suis seul mais elle ne m'empêchera pas de vous attaquer.

Il était clairement entrain de paniquer et Harry se décida à le stopper. Avait-il déjà oublié qu'ils étaient devenu animagus !

- Remus ! Je te signale qu'on est là, justement parce que c'est la pleine lune. Et au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas de tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois à Poudlard, on est tout les six animagus !

Rémus cligna des yeux, enregistrant l'information que Harry venait de lui donner. Il sembla enfin comprendre et un sourire de reconnaissance s'afficha sur son visage. Il fit un pas en avant et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- C'est normal…

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Remus se retourna vers les autres. 

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier…

- Ça nous fait plaisir, assura Hermione. Et puis, on s'habituera plus facilement à notre forme animale.

- Ouais…. Allez. Venez simplement vous installer en attendant le lever de la lune.

Les autres acquiescèrent et s'assirent dans le salon. Ils discutèrent un moment avec Remus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parte en courant vers la cuisine, prétextant aller chercher quelque chose. Les autres s'en étonnèrent mais Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Attendez là, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on voit à quel point ça lui fait mal…

- Tu dois avoir raison, admit Loona. Mais il faudrait qu'il nous fasse confiance.

- Je vais aller le voir !

Harry se leva et les autres restèrent là, sachant très bien que c'était à Harry de faire cela. Après tout, c'était tout de même lui le plus proche de Remus dans l'histoire.

Il rejoignit Remus qui était à genoux, sur le sol de la cuisine, semblant souffrir le martyre. Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Harry, pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu dans le salon ? demanda difficilement Remus entre deux spasmes de douleur.

- Je vais pas te laisser seul…

Harry prit l'homme dans ses bras, pour essayer de le soulager un peu, et il put remarquer à quel point il tremblait. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Cela devait être horrible.

Petit à petit le corps de Remus commença à se transformer et, une fois que la transformation fut presque achevée, Harry se dégagea un peu et pris sa forme animale. Puis il mena le loup jusque dans le salon où les autres avaient déjà prit leur forme en entendant les cris de douleur de leur ami.

Toute la nuit se passa comme un jeu. Les sept animaux jouèrent ensemble comme si cela  était tout à fait normal. Apparemment, les pleines lunes n'allaient plus être aussi dur pour Remus.


	14. accident dans les cachots

Chapitre 13

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin mais Harry ne fut pas autorisé à se rendre à Grimmauld Place, comme l'année dernière. Dumbledore voulait le garder près de lui pour assurer sa sécurité. Il se retrouvait donc seul, sans aucun camarade, dans tout le château. Et comme pour empirer encore la situation, les cours d'occulmentie avec Rogue avait redoublé de fréquence.

Il était justement, en ce moment-même, dans les cachots entrain de travailler sur le concept qu'il maîtrisait déjà presque entièrement. Les coups que Rogue portait à Harry étaient de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus difficile à contrer. Mais Harry y arrivait toujours. Sauf que maintenant, il avait besoin d'utiliser sa baguette pour essayer de se défendre.

- Bien Potter, vous vous améliorez ! Encore une fois… Légilimens !

- Contrar !

Un bref lien se forma entre eux, comme à chaque fois que Harry utilisait ce sort, mais au moment où les deux hommes allaient rompre ce lien, un puissant tremblement de terre se produisit, faisant tomber plusieurs flacons de potions et renforçant le lien par la même occasion. Tous les deux finirent par tomber par terre, sans connaissance.

*

Harry se réveilla dans un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il regarda par tout autour de lui en se relevant pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui serait capable de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait là et comment est-ce qu'il pourrait retourner à Poudlard.

Il finit par voir quelqu'un mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il put constater qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue. Enfin de Rogue, parce que vu l'âge qu'il avait à ce moment-là, il ne devait sûrement pas encore être professeur. Il devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans et Harry finit par reconnaître l'endroit comme étant la chambre du préfet en chef, décorée au couleur de Serpentard.

Harry en déduisit qu'il devait se retrouver dans un des souvenirs de son professeurs. Il manquait vraiment plus que cela, pensa-t-il. Déjà qu'il m'en voulait à mort lorsque j'avait regardé dans sa pensine. Qu'est-ce que cela va être après cela !

Enfin, il se décida quand même à le suivre lorsqu'il le vit partir, un paquet en main. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-dedans mais il le saurait bien assez tôt. Il le suivit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, puis dans le parc. Ce fut le moment où il s'aperçu qu'il faisait complètement nuit. Mais qu'est-ce que son professeur allait faire dehors à une heure pareille ?

Il arriva bientôt à la lisière de la forêt Interdite et Harry hésita un bref instant de le suivre. Mais la curiosité était trop grande et puis, de toute façon, il ne risquait pas grand chose puisque de toute façon personne ne pouvait interagir avec lui. Alors il ne risquait absolument rien. Il le suivit à l'intérieur et s'enfonça un bon bout à l'intérieur.

Au bout d'un moment, il  le vit transplaner et n'eut même pas le temps de se demander comment il était censé faire pour le suivre qu'il se retrouva déjà avec lui, devant une immense bâtisse. Bien sûr, puisqu'il était dans les souvenirs de son professeur, il ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs que lui !

Il le vit sortir une cape munie d'une capuche, du paquet qu'il portait et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une tenue de mangemorts. Il suivit Rogue dans le château jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve devant  le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bizarrement, le voir ne lui fit pas mal à la cicatrice. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas réellement en face de lui. 

- Sévérus, quelle nouvelle me rapportes-tu de Poudlard ? demanda Voldemort.

- Dumbledore se doute qu'il y a un espion dans l'entourage de Potter. Il n'a pas dit qui il soupçonnait mais il en à parler à Potter et il commence à se méfier.

- Bien…. Il faudra que je demande à mon espion de brouiller les pistes. Et à propos des barrières qui m'empêche de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

- Je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, maître…

- Aucune idée ! Tu n'est qu'un incapable Sévérus ! Tu me déçoit ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui me déçoivent Sévérus ?

- Oui, maître…

Sévérus avait baissé la tête et se préparait à recevoir la punition de son maître. Punition qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il reçut l'endoloris et s'écroula sur le plancher en hurlant de douleur. Harry aurait voulu détourner le regard mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était paralysé par la scène. Voir des gens souffrir devant lui, même si c'était quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement et que cela faisait longtemps que cela c'était passé, le révulsait. Seulement il n'y pouvait rien.

- Maintenant retourne à Poudlard, Sévérus. Et débrouille-toi pour arriver à trouver ce que ce vieux fous à mis comme barrière. Si tu échoues, cette fois-ci, ta chère sœur en fera les frais !

- Non, maître, par pitié, j'y arriverais, mais ne faites rien à Tara !

- Sors, et sois-là la semaine prochaine à la même heure. Ne me déçois pas cette fois-ci.

- Bien maître…

Sévérus hocha la tête et partit suivit par Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Rogue avait une sœur ? Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais il avait l'air d'y tenir beaucoup alors pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais référence à elle ? Pourquoi rien dans son bureau ne laissait croire qu'il lui restait de la famille ?

Mais il se retrouva bientôt à un autre endroit, sans qu'il sache vraiment comment cela se faisait. Un cimetière. Et bien sûr, Rogue était là. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans était agenouillé devant une tombe. Harry décida de s'en approcher.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près de lui, il put lire le nom sur la pierre tombale. « Tara Rogue ». Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. C'était la sœur de son professeur. Apparemment, il n'avait pas réussi sa mission et Voldemort avait mis la punition à exécution. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au dates. « 1974-1980 ». Six ans. Elle avait six ans ! c'était horrible !

Harry regarda le visage de son futur professeur et il put voir des larmes silencieuses courir sur ses joues. Il avait l'air si désespéré, que cela en faisait mal au cœur. 

- Je te jure qu'il va le payer Tara. Je te donne ma parole que plus jamais je ne le servirais.

Il en était là lorsqu'il se sentit comme tirer de l'endroit où il était.Il se réveilla dans les cachots avec un mal de tête pas possible. Il se releva lentement et vit avec horreur tous les dégâts qu'il y avait dans la classe. Toutes les armoires étaient par terre. D'ailleurs une n'était pas passée bien loin de lui. Heureusement qu'elle ne lui était pas tombée dessus mais les flacons étaient aussi tomber et un éclat de verre avait dû lui coupé le front. Il se sentait un peu étourdit mais il réussi néanmoins à faire quelques pas en chancelant. Puis il put à nouveau marché normalement, bien que sa jambe ait dû être un peu blessé. Bof, cela ne semblait pas être trop grave.

Il regarda autour de lui. Son professeur devait être comme cela. Il n'aurait quand même pas pu partir sans nettoyer la classe, ni le réveiller. En fait, surtout le réveiller. Rogue ne le portait pas dans son corps mais quand même pas au point de le laisser s'il était évanoui dans sa propre classe. Harry espérait simplement qu'il ne lui était pas arriver quoi que ce soit.

Il aperçut soudain son professeur qui était à terre. Apparemment, il avait aussi perdu connaissance, mais était toujours pas remis. Et Harry vit avec horreur que une des étagères était tombé sur ses jambes, il voyait aussi une flaque de sang à cet endroit-là. Il devait vraiment avoir été blessé au jambes. 

- Merde, jura-t-il.

Il se précipita vers son professeur et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il essaya de le réveiller en le secouant et en l'appelant mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment marcher. Il était sûrement plongé dans ses propres souvenirs, pensa Harry. Ce serait logique.

- Professeur, je vous en prie, réveillez-vous, supplia Harry. Professeur !

Harry vit à son plus grand soulagement les yeux de Rogue commencer à s'ouvrir. Il sembla un peu étourdi pendant un bref instant puis, reconnaissant son élève au-dessus de lui, il voulu se remettre debout mais Harry se dépêcha de l'en empêcher.

- Ne bougez surtout pas vos jambes, professeur ! s'exclama-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le remettre à terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend Potter ! 

Mais à peine eut-il dit cela qu'il ressentit une immense douleur dans les jambes qu'il avait, malgré l'avertissement de Harry, essayer de bouger. Il retint un cri et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait. 

Lorsqu'il vit l'armoire sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une peur énorme. Cela lui rappelait de bien trop mauvais souvenir et il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Mais cela ne réussit pas, ce fut le garçon qui était près de lui qui parvint là où il avait échoué.

- Professeur, vous allez bien ? 

La voix inquiète de Harry le ramena à la réalité et il remarqua que tout son visage affichait une peur profonde. Et maintenant qu'il avait prit soin de l'observer, il vit qu'il avait du sang qui coulait de son front. Bien sûr ! Potter aussi avait été prit dans cette avalanche. 

- Potter, vous avez du sang sur votre visage.

- C'est pas grave…. Monsieur, je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, d'accord…

Sévérus voulut le rabrouer en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être si attentionné. Pas que cela lui fasse du mal que une fois de temps en temps quelqu'un se soucie un peu de lui, mais quand même, c'était Potter, un de ses élèves ! Seulement, il commençait réellement à s'affaiblir à cause du sang qu'il perdait et sa tête commençait à tourner alors il ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Voyant cela, Harry se releva et partit en direction de l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'il le put, laissant voir à Rogue qu'il boitait. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière constatation qu'il fit avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Harry mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'aile hospitalière qui se trouvait pas tout à fait au même endroit que les cachots, malheureusement. Il entra dans la pièce sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait. Madame Pomfresh était là et dès qu'elle le vit, elle se précipita vers lui et l'assit sur le lit.

- Ne vous en faites pas Potter, je vais m'occuper de vous…

- Non ! coupa Harry.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Les cachots…

- Quoi ?

- Le professeur Rogue est là-bas…. C'est beaucoup plus grave…. Allez-y tout de suite.

- Euh, bien…. J'y vais. Mettez une blouse de l'hôpital et allongez-vous. Je passerais vous voir après.

Harry hocha la tête et fit ce que lui demandait l'infirmière pendant que celle-ci se dépêchait de prendre quelques objets et de sortir pour rejoindre les cachots. Harry s'allongea dans son lit et regarda le plafond en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas rêvé la peur qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Rogue une fois qu'il avait vu ses jambes coincées, mais il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi. D'accord, s'était loin d'être une position très agréable et cet homme avait déjà connu bien pire sans pour autant paniquer. Enfin bon, encore un mystère qui restera irrésolu.

Harry réfléchit encore un moment lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. Madame Pomfresh avait immobilisé les jambes de Rogue qui, à présent, flottait derrière elle, maintenu en l'air par le sort de lévitation. Il avait perdu connaissance, constata Harry.

L'infirmière l'allongea sur un lit et Harry se redressa sur le sien, prêt à aider si Madame Pomfresh le lui demandait. Ce qu'elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire, comme il n'y avait en ce moment personne d'autre à l'infirmerie.

- Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous pourriez me donner un coup de main, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr Madame, répondit Harry en se levant, retenant une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il se laissa aller sur sa jambes. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Et bien, je voudrais que vous teniez fort le haut de ses jambes. Bien qu'il ne soit pas conscient, il peut avoir des mouvements automatique pendant que je le soignerait, et je ne veux pas qu'il bouge trop.

- Bien Madame.

Harry fit ce que l'infirmière lui dit et plaça ses mains sur les deux jambes de son professeur, pas trop sûr de la force qu'il devait y mettre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais il ne voulait pas non plus ne pas tenir assez fort.

L'infirmière s'activa et Harry dût faire plus pression sur les jambes de son professeur pour ne pas que celles-ci aillent des spasmes trop violent. Il dût rester comme cela pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Madame Pomfresh ne lui dise de lâcher, puisqu'elle avait terminé.

Heureusement, c'était la seule blessure du maître des potions et Madame Pomfresh, après avoir d'un coup de baguette changé les habits de l'homme qui étaient imprégné de sang, vint s'occuper de Harry qui lui, n'avait rien de bien grave. Elle nettoya la blessure de son front, qui finirait de guérir par elle-même et elle lui donna une potion curative pour que sa jambes cesse de lui faire mal. Apparemment, lorsqu'il était tombé au sol, il avait dû se faire une petite foulure. Enfin, rien de bien grave, mais l'infirmière insista néanmoins pour qu'il y reste toute la nuit.

- Mais Madame Pomfresh, je vous jure que je vais bien !

- C'est hors de question que je vous laisser sortir. Si j'ai bien compris vous avez quand même perdu conscience.

- Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque choc ! C'était juste le sortilège qui a mal marché !

- Cela ne change rien. Vous resterez là toute la nuit que vous le vouliez ou non. Et si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous donne une potion qui vous fera dormir jusqu'à demain. Et je vous assure qu'elle a un goût épouvantable !

Sur ces derniers mots, l'infirmière s'en alla en claquant la porte, laissant un Harry passablement énervé derrière elle. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit, en arrière, en soupirant. Il en avait vraiment marre de passer ses nuits à l'infirmerie pour un rien !

- Et bien, Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que Pompom aime vous avoir à l'œil.

Harry se redressa vivement en entendant la voix de son professeur de potion. N'était-il pas censé être inconscient pour encore un moment ? Génial ! Non seulement il devait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie mais en plus avec Rogue !

- Professeur, vous allez bien ? demanda Harry, se sentant vraiment concerné, ce que Rogue ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Très bien Potter, merci de vous soucier de ma santé. 

Harry ne répondit rien, de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était puisqu'il avait perdu un moment conscience. Combien de temps, il en avait aucune idée et comme il n'avait pas de montre, il ne pouvait rien dire. La nuit serait sûrement longue, surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde fatigué. Mais de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il voulait savoir ce qu'était ce tremblement de terre. peut-être que son professeur aurait une explication.

- Professeur, est-ce que vous savez ce que c'était ce tremblement de terre ? demanda-t-il, prudemment.

- Oui, Potter. J'ai bien peur que cela soit un des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'il a pu attaqué dans Poudlard ? Je croyais qu'il y avait des protections.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prit beaucoup de puissance…. Dumbledore ne pourra bientôt plus rivaliser avec lui, j'en ai peur. Mais il n'y a vraiment aucun doute que c'est un de ses plans.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la première que cela arrive. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui a déjà… bénéficier des effets…

- Oh ! Et c'était si terrible que cela ? demanda Harry, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son professeur avant d'aller chercher des secours.

- Elle est morte.

- Désolé…

Harry se replongea dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Était-ce la sœur de celui-ci qui était morte dans un attentat comme celui-ci ? C'était bien possible ! Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle était morte et cette histoire semblait le toucher de près.

- Dites-moi, Potter, commença Sévérus.

Harry replongea immédiatement son regard dans celui de son professeur, se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Oui professeur ?

- Il me semble qu'il y a eu un échange de souvenir quand le tremblement de terre s'est produit.

- Oui, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux. Je suppose que c'était cela.

Il n'était pas trop tranquille sur le fait que Rogue aborde ce sujet. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il n'allait pas lui demander ce qu'il avait vu. Sinon, il ne savait vraiment pas comment est-ce qu'il réagirait.

- Vos souvenirs sont tristes, finit par déclarer Rogue, après un moment de silence.

- Pardon ?

Harry n'en revenait pas. Est-ce que Rogue venait bien de dire ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu qu'il avait dit ? Que ses souvenirs étaient tristes ! Il pouvait parler. Après ce que lui-même venait de voir dans le passé de son professeur

- Trouvez-vous vraiment que cela soit très pratique de parler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce Potter ? 

- Heu, vous… vous voulez que, enfin que je me rapproche, bafouilla Harry.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'y était entrain de passer par la tête de Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait pour qu'il lui parle comme ça ? Pas qu'il ait à s'en plaindre mais c'était tout de même, on ne peut plus étonnant et inattendu.

- En effet, j'aimerais bien, acquiesça Sévérus.

- Euh, bien…

Harry se leva de son lit, encore une fois, et s'approcha de celui de Rogue. Ne voulant tout de même pas rester debout pendant des heures, il grimpa et s'assit en tailleur au bas du lit, comme Rogue était assis en haut. Effectivement, cela était bien plus pratique pour discuter, mais si Madame Pomfresh débarquait, c'est sûr, il était mort.

Il y eut un moment de silence que Harry n'osa rompre, attendant que son professeur fasse le premier pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait dit de venir, donc il devait quand même avoir une raison. N'est-ce pas ? 

- Bien, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez vu de mes souvenirs…

- Euh, hésita Harry.

Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose qu'il le lui dise. C'était vraiment personnel ces souvenirs. Quoi que, au moins, comme ça il n'y aurait pas de malaise par la suite. Il inspira mentalement et se décida à répondre.

- J'ai vu un de vos meeting avec Vol-, pardon avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, où il vous menaçait si vous n'arriviez pas à trouver comment passer les barrières de Poudlard et un peu plus tard, dans un cimetière, quand vous avez décidé de le trahir.

Harry avait omis de dire le nom de sa sœur mais de toute façon, Rogue l'avait bien compris et de la tristesse s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il repensa à cela. Tristesse qu'Harry ne put voir puisqu'il avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur les draps.

- C'était elle, murmura Sévérus, faisant ainsi relever la tête à Harry.

Il vit que son professeur avait lui aussi baissé la tête et il paraissait tellement triste que cela serra le cœur de Harry. Mais il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase. Il allait demandé des explications lorsque Rogue se remit à parler.

- C'était elle qui avait subi le même sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu nous infligé ce soir. Mais elle n'avait que six ans, elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle s'est retrouvée bloquée au-dessous d'une armoire. Elle n'avait que la tête qui dépassait et elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Il… il n'y avait personne à la maison. Mes parents travaillaient et moi j'étais à Poudlard. Le temps que quelqu'un découvre ce qui était arrivé, c'était trop tard….

La gorge de Sévérus se noua au fur et à mesure de son récit et lorsqu'il arrêta de parler, il ne releva pas pour autant la tête. De son côté, Harry était pétrifié. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Non seulement,  son professeur venait de lui parler à cœur ouvert mais il avait laissé tomber son masque et, d'un côté, cela lui faisait peur.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et rampa doucement sur le lit pour se mettre à côté de Sévérus. Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis finit par poser sa main sur le bras de son professeur qui, à ce moment là, se laissa glisser et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'un Harry complètement déboussolé. Sévérus commença à nouveau à parler, des sanglots retenus dans la gorge.

- Mes parents étaient au service du Seigneur, ils savaient pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait attaqué la maison. Il savait que c'était de ma faute si Tara était morte alors ils ne m'ont plus jamais considéré comme faisant partie de la famille. Je ne les ai plus revu mais je les comprends, c'était vraiment ma faute.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Que c'était celle de Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas évident puisqu'à ce moment là il était vraiment avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il avait vraiment voulu lui dire comment passer les défenses de Poudlard, donc, dans un certain sens, c'était quand même vrai.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et, doucement, se mit à les caresser, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit son professeur bouger un peu et tourner la tête dans sa direction. Des larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues. Harry les effaça d'un doigt. Sévérus passa ses bras autour de la taille de son élève et enfuit son visage dans sa poitrine. Il sanglotait doucement maintenant et la seule chose qu'Harry put penser à faire, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement. Merlin, pensa-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ! Qu'est-ce que diraient mon père et Siri s'ils voyaient ça !

*

Madame Pomfresh, après un moment, retourna dans l'infirmerie. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir emmener Dumbledore pour qu'il écoute l'histoire des deux blesser mais malheureusement, celui-ci était au ministère pour une affaire des plus importantes alors il lui était impossible de le rappeler. Enfin bon, normalement le professeur Rogue devait être réveillé maintenant. Elle ferait mieux d'aller voir avant que ces deux-là ne s'entretuent.

Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle eut la surprise de voir Harry assis sur le lit de son professeur, entrain de parler. Et apparemment, ils s'amusaient bien. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de l'infirmière. Celle-ci, une fois la surprise passée, commença à voir rouge. Son élève n'était pas censé se lever et Sévérus devait se reposer. Et ils étaient là, à discuter tranquillement. Non, mais…

- Monsieur Potter, faites-moi le plaisir de retourner immédiatement dans votre lit et de laisser votre professeur se reposer !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et Harry, voyant le regard noir de Madame Pomfresh se leva, mais fut retenue par la poigne de son professeur. Incrédule, il regarda son professeur qui avait les yeux fixé sur l'infirmière.

- Madame Pomfresh, c'est moi qui ai demandé à monsieur Potter de venir là et il se doit d'obéir à ses professeurs avant vous. Alors, il restera là et ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun repos pour l'instant. Si on a besoin de vous ici, on vous appellera…

L'infirmière aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose mais elle avait autre chose à faire que de commencer une dispute avec le professeur Rogue. Et si il voulait qu'Harry reste avec lui, c'était pas son problème mais de là à lui parler comme ça. Elle fut vexée. Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

Harry regarda quelques minutes l'endroit où avait disparut l'infirmière puis, éclata de rire. C'en était trop pour lui. De voir la tête de Madame Pomfresh. Il fut bientôt rejoint dans son rire par le professeur Rogue.

**POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI !!!!**

**C'était pas censé se passer comme ça ce chap ! Je suis d'accord que je voulais les réconcilier mais quand même pas tomber à ce point dans le sentimental! enfin, je me suis laissé emporter mais au moins, je vais pouvoir mettre à jour cette histoire. Encore désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre**


	15. la prophétie de Firenze

 Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé leur commentaire et j'espère réellement ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Mais ne vous en faite pas, le prochain viendra plus rapidement. La semaine prochaine je suppose.

Chapitre 14

Bien que ni Harry ni Rogue n'aient reparlé de l'incident à l'infirmerie, il ne faisait aucun doute que cela avait considérablement abaisser la tension qui régnait entre eux quand ils se retrouvaient et, lors de la rentrée, les cours de potion devirent bien plus supportable malgré le fait que Rogue devait continuer à jouer les tortionnaires pour sauvegarder les apparence devant les Serpentards qui pourraient être à la solde de Voldemort. Les cours d'occulmentie étaient par contre bien mieux qu'avant et, heureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tenta plus aucune attaque contre eux.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis la rentrée des classes lorsqu'il se repassa enfin quelque chose dans la vie de Harry. Bien que le professeur Umbrige ne soit plus dans le château, Firenze était toujours professeur de divination, ou du moins, il travaillait en collaboration avec le professeur Trawneley pour que les élèves aient des cours avec chacun des deux enseignants, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils avaient au moins de temps en temps quelques cours constructifs avec un professeur qui savait réellement lire dans le futur.

Et justement, après un des cours passé avec Firenze, celui-ci demanda à Harry de rester un moment pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul, au plus grand étonnement des autres. Harry se demandait bien ce que le centaure lui voulait mais, de toute façon, celui-ci ne comptait pas le laisser bien longtemps dans l'attente.

- Harry Potter, ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus grande importance et vous devez absolument m'écouter très attentivement. J'ai vu dans les étoiles que la plus ancienne des prophéties allait se réaliser d'ici très peu de temps. Lorsque la lune aura pris la couleur du sang.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? De quelle prophétie est-ce que vous voulez parler ? demanda Harry, troublé par ces paroles.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Il est déjà très mal vu chez les miens que j'enseigne la façon de lire dans les étoiles aux jeunes humains mais je ne veux prendre la responsabilité de dire trop de chose.

- Très bien, je ferais des recherche. Je vous remercie beaucoup Firenze, de m'en avoir déjà dit tant.

- C'est un plaisir…. Vous devriez vous rendre à votre prochain cours maintenant.

- Au revoir Firenze

- Au revoir Harry Potter.

Harry sortit de la salle très rapidement et courut pour ne pas arriver en retard à son prochain cours. Mais les mots de Firenze restait encré dans son esprit et il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses enchantements. Il glissa un mot à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils l'attendent dans la salle commune après sa séance d'occulmentie. Celles-ci duraient maintenant beaucoup plus longtemps qu'avant et étaient beaucoup plus fréquentes et, généralement, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville étaient déjà tous au lit lorsqu'il revenait au dortoir. Mais cette fois-ci, il fallait absolument qu'ils soient là pour qu'il puisse leur parler de cette prophétie et puis, avec un peu de chance, Hermione aurait déjà lu cela quelque part et elle saurait de quoi elle parlait. Cela faciliterait beaucoup les choses.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement et Harry eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Même en cours d'occulmentie avec Rogue, ce qui n'était évidemment pas une bonne chose puisqu'il ne pouvait pas fermer son esprit et que son professeur le remarqua immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe Harry ?

Une autre nouveauté. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Rogue avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui constituait un grand pas dans une sorte de « rapprochement » entre eux et leur relation devenait bel et bien amicale, ou du moins s'en rapprochait.

- Ce n'est rien professeur…. Excusez-moi pour le manque de concentration. Je vais faire plus attention maintenant.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Si cela ne va pas, on peut toujours reprendre après-demain.

Effectivement les cours étaient de plus en plus fréquent et contrairement à ce que pourrait penser les autres, cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Les autres se demandaient la raison de ce brusque revirement mais Harry avait obstinément refusé de leur parler de quoi que ce soit, jugeant que c'était très personnel et que cela ne les regardait absolument pas. Bien sûr, Ron avait été un peu vexé et Neville plutôt déstabilisé car cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Harry de faire des cachotteries.  Mais les deux filles avaient compris que cela devait être quelques chose de personnel et n'avaient rien demandé.

- Non, non, il faut vraiment que je travaille le plus possible là-dessus. Je m'en sortirais.

- Très bien alors reprenons. Vous êtes près ?

- Oui monsieur !

- Trois, deux, un, Légilimens !

*

Harry se rendit à la salle commune le plus vite qu'il put après avoir fini la leçon d'occulmentie avec Rogue. Il avait vraiment hâte de dire à ses amis ce qu'il avait appris de son professeur de divination.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il y retrouva ses amis entrain de discuter en murmurant pour ne pas être entendu de ceux qui se trouvaient dans les dortoirs et qui pourraient être réveillés. Il alla s'installer au côté de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Alors Harry ? demanda Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fait attendre ?

- Parce qu'il fallait que je vous parle de quelque chose de super important que m'a dit Firenze.

- Il t'a parler de ton avenir ? demanda Neville.

- Non, mais il m'a dit qu'une ancienne prophétie allait bientôt se réaliser.

- Ho mon Dieu ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Hermione et Ginny sous le regard d'incompréhension des trois garçons qui ne comprenaient vraiment pas la raison d'une telle exclamation.

Harry sembla enfin, après quelques secondes de réflexion, réaliser le pourquoi de cette réaction et entreprit de rassurer sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il ne parlait pas de celle-ci ! Tout ce qu'il a pu me dire à propos de la prophétie c'est qu'elle était la plus ancienne de toute et que cela se ferait quand la lune sera rouge.

- Il a dit cela ? S'étonna Hermione. D'habitude, il quand même un peu plus… comment dire… mystérieux.

- Pour reprendre ses mots exactes, c'est quand la lune aura la couleur du sang, mais pour moi cela veut dire qu'elle sera rouge où alors j'ai vraiment tout oublié de la biologie !

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Mais je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi est-ce que cela correspond comme prophétie. Il faudra que l'on fasse des recherches là-dessus.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Harry. je me suis dit que l'on pourrait commencer le plus vite possible et il faudrait que l'un de nous avertisse Loona.

- J'ai cours avec elle en tout début de matinée demain. Je l'avertirais à ce moment-là. Les informa Ginny.

- Merci ma puce…

Tous les cinq discutèrent encore pendant un moment avant de se décider à enfin aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Quoi que, vu l'heure qu'il était à présent, cela leur serait très compliqué de ne pas être épuisé le lendemain. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas s'endormir sur le livre de cours en écoutant leur professeur parler.

*

Le reste de la semaine passa vite puisque nos amis étaient très occupés à rechercher des informations sur la prophétie de Firenze. Ils passaient leur temps libre à la bibliothèque et cela commençaient réellement à les rendre suspect auprès des autres. Parce que, voir Hermione à la bibliothèque, cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Loona et Ginny, cela pouvait encore passé. Mais que Harry et surtout Ron, y passe des heures, cela relevait du miracle.

Mais bon, ils agissaient tout à fait normalement, comme s'il ne se passait rien du tout de bizarre et ils étaient assez discret pour ne pas parler de cela lorsqu'il y avait du monde aux alentours alors personne n'était arrivé à savoir quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut le samedi qui suivait qu'ils finirent enfin par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient dans une livre qui parlait de la lune et de ce qu'elle voulait signifier à certaines de ces phases spéciales.

En désespoir de trouver quoi que ce soit dans tout ce qui concernait les prophétie et la divination, ils avaient décidé de chercher là-dedans. Et cela avait vraiment porter ses fruits. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas lire ce texte-là à haute voix dans la bibliothèque, là où n'importe qui pouvait les écouter sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

- Je propose que l'on se retrouve cette nuit, à minuit, dans la salle de « DA ». Est-ce que cela va à tout le monde ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr ! approuvèrent-ils tous.

- Mais qui est-ce qui va garder le livre en attendant ? demanda Hermione.

- Je propose que cela soit Loona, déclara Harry. Elle est la moins suspecte d'entre nous tous. De un, parce qu'elle est la seule à être à Serdaigle. De deux, elle ne traînent pas toujours avec nous et de trois, ce n'est pas si bizarre que cela de la voir emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque.

- Très bien, je le garderai en attendant…

- Maintenant, je suggère que l'on fasse ce que l'on veut en attendant, proposa Ron.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! s'exclama Harry. Tu viens avec moi, Gin' ! Je connais une très jolie pièce où l'on pourra être un peu seuls tous les deux.

- Bien sûr…. A tout à l'heure les gars !

Sur ce, elle se leva et suivit Harry qui la traînait par la main, en dehors de la bibliothèque. Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire en entendant Ron menacer Harry de mort violente si jamais il faisait quoi que ce soit qu'il ne fallait pas avec sa petite sœur.

*

Le soir venu, il était déjà minuit depuis passé de cinq minutes lorsque Loona arriva enfin dans la salle, avec le livre.

- Désolée pour ce retard, mais les filles de Serdaigle ne voulaient pas me lâcher et j'ai dû prétexter aller au toilettes pour qu'elles me laissent sortir seule. C'était franchement énervant !

- Mais ce n'est pas grave Loona, ne t'en fait pas. On ne t'en veut pas du tout. Allez, prenons ce livre maintenant ! déclara Hermione.

- Je te le laisse nous le lire à haute voix Hermione, lui dit Harry.

- Très bien alors…

_La prophétie de la lune rouge. Rowena Serdaigle, réputée pour être l'une des meilleurs sorcières de tous les temps en ce qui concernait les arts divinatoires et tous ces dérivés, fit un jour une prophétie qui bouleversa les esprits à son époque. Elle prédit que lorsque le début du troisième millénaire arrivera, lune deviendrait rouge le temps d'une nuit. Pas d'un rouge pâle comme lors des éclipses qu'il est assez fréquent d'observer, mais rouge comme le sang._

_Elle dit que lors de cette nuit-là, il se passerait un événement unique et jamais observé dans ce monde. Un des habitants des cieux redescendrait sur la terre pour accomplir une mission. Il devra pour cela interagir avec des personnes qui étaient très proche de lui au moment de sa mort. Il est dit que la personne qui « ressusciterait » n'aura pas connu une mort violente mais aurait tout simplement disparût de la surface de la terre pour se retrouver dans le royaume des morts. Sa mission serait de libérer un innocent de l'emprise du mal, qui l'oblige à faire tout ce qu'il désire._

_Mais il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement sur terre et lorsque l'heure du prochain solstice arriverait, il disparaîtrait à nouveau et serait cette fois-ci condamné à rester dans les cieux sans n'avoir plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec ceux qui resterait sur terre._

Hermione s'arrêta de parler pour regarder les autres. Elle ne comprenait réellement pas ce qui signifiait cette prophétie et les autres non plus, s'il elle en jugeait pas leur airs étonné.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous comprends ce que signifie cette prophétie ? demanda Neville, se sentant perdu.

- Non, pas vraiment, avoua Hermione. A part qu'un mort est censé revenir à la vie pour quelques temps. Mais qui ?

- Quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Affirma Harry. Parce que, sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que  Firenze m'en aurait parler à moi. Enfin, je suppose.

- Tu as sûrement raison, admit Loona. Mais où pensez-vous qu'il va revenir ? 

- Les morts son censé revenir à l'endroit où ils sont morts alors il faudrait savoir de qui il s'agit pour savoir l'endroit où il reviendra, expliqua Hermione.

- Et est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer à nos dortoir ? demanda Ginny. Il est vraiment tard.

- Bien sûr, je pense qu'il vaut mieux.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent directement dans leur dortoir respectif où ils allèrent directement se coucher, fatigués comme jamais. Heureusement que le lendemain était un dimanche parce que sinon ils auraient vraiment eu du mal à cacher leur manque de sommeil à leur professeur.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent parler à Tonks, jugeant que l'Aurore serait peut-être capables d'éclairer un peu leur lanterne.

- Alors les enfants ? commença-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander ?

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que veut dire cette prophétie ? demanda Hermione en tendant le livre, ouvert sur la page correspondant, à sa professeur.

Celle-ci lut rapidement ce dont elle parlait mais n'arriva pas à en comprendre plus que les enfants elle même sur ce qu'elle signifiait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir cela ? demanda Tonks.

- Firenze m'a informé que cette prophétie allait bientôt se réaliser, expliqua Harry. Et on aimerait bien en savoir plus. On pense que cela doit être quelqu'un qui je connais puisqu'il me l'a dit à moi.

- Effectivement, ça me paraît plutôt logique !

- Merci quand même pour ton aide, Tonks ! allez, à bientôt, déclara Ginny. On va essayer de trouver !

- Prévenez-moi si vous y arriver !

*

Cette nuit-là, Harry trouva de quoi il s'agissait. Seulement, à son réveil il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout. Parce qu'il vit la scène en rêve. Un rêve qui ne pouvait pas être une intrusion maléfique du Seigneur des Ténèbres car il maîtrisait à présent, parfaitement l'occulmentie.

- Mon enfant, commença un homme entouré de lumière. Lors de la lune rouge, il vous faudra redescendre sur la terre. Vos amis vous aiderons à accomplir votre mission mais vous devrez vous dépêcher car votre temps sera compté.

- Et où me retrouverais-je sur terre ? demanda l'homme

- Là où vous avez quitter le monde des vivants, mon enfant. Au département des mystères…


	16. une blessure cachée

Chapitre 15

C'était le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal de ce mois de février et il portait sur une sorte de créature très étrange. Des Mandalans. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux Elfes de maison mais avaient d'énormes griffes au bout de chaque mains. 

Tonks leur apprenait comment se défendre contre eux car s'étaient des créatures malfaisantes. Elles se nourrissaient de chair humaine. Mais seulement dont l'âme n'avait pas été corrompue. Ce qui faisait des alliés parfaits pour Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Et c'est pour cela que Dumbledore avait demandé d'induire cela dans le programme.

- Vous voyez les enfants, les Mandalans sont très dangereux. C'est pour cela que je vais créer un bouclier autour de vous pendant que je vais me battre contre un d'entre eux. Est-ce que vous avez tous compris ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête pour montrer que oui, ils avaient compris et alors, Tonks fit apparaître un bouclier totalement infranchissable avant d'ouvrir la cage puis de la refermer tout de suite pour qu'il y en ait qu'un seul qui se retrouve dehors.

Aussitôt, le Madalans voulu lui sauter dessus mais, immédiatement, Tonks envoya un sort pour le repousser.

- Mandala eximé !

La créature fut projetée en arrière et poussa la cage qui tomba sur le sol, ce qui déverrouilla le cadenas mais Tonks qui était complètement concentrée sur son combat ne le remarqua pas.

- C'est  le sort qui permet de les repousser, comme le sortilège « aragna eximé » qui permet de repousser les araignées. Mais il ne peut pas les tuer. Le vrai sort qu'il faut utiliser est celui-ci : Mandala mortem !

Un rayon de lumière rouge vif se dirigea vers la créature au moment où la deuxième arrivait enfin à sortir de sa cage.

La première explosa tandis que la deuxième se jeta sur Tonks, la tête la première. Celle-ci, sous la puissance de l'impact, tomba à terre en poussant un cris d'horreur et de douleur.

- Tonks ! s'écrièrent presque tout la classe, qui comme une fois par semaine depuis le début de l'année , était constituée uniquement de Grinffondor, de sixième et de septième année.

- Mandala eximé ! murmura-t-elle en direction de son agresseur, qui alla se cogner contre le mu du fond de la classe, perdant connaissance.

Elle se remit lentement debout puis se tourna vers ses élèves.

- C'est bon, je vais bien… leur dit-elle pour les rassurer.

Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas et, à peine eut-elle fini de parler, qu'elle retomba sur le sol, inconsciente. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, tous les quatre assis au premier rang, se précipitèrent au côté de la jeune femme. Le bouclier était tombé puisque Tonks ne le maintenait plus.

Alors que Ron décidait de partir, avec Neville, pour aller chercher Madame Pomfresh et le directeur quand il vit que son amie ne se réveillait pas, Hermione et Harry restaient à ses côtés.

- Vous pouvez retourner à la salle commune, les informa Hermione, faisant son devoir de préfète.

Les élèves obéirent et sortirent tour à tour de la salle de classe, rejoignant la tour des Griffondor avec une inquiétude non-dissimulée pour leur professeur de défense.

- Je vais m'occuper du Mandalan qui s'est échappé, d'acc ? demanda Hermione.

- Ouais, mais fait attention surtout ! je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Ça va aller ! Essaie de voir ce qu'elle a…

Harry hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le corps allongés de son amie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était évanouie. Bien que les mandalans soient très dangereux, ils ne pouvaient pas provoqué des blessures aussi grave sans utiliser ses griffes mais là, la créature était arrivée la tête la première sur Tonks. Elle aurait dû être un peu sonnée, c'est tout.

Harry passa sa main sur le ventre de Tonks afin de lui relever un peu son T-Shirt et voir la blessure. Enfin, il comprit ce qui arrivait à son professeur.

Le ventre de Tonks portait une monstrueuse plaie, à priori faite par un couteau. Cela faisait sûrement assez longtemps qu'elle avait été infligée, seulement l'impact l'avait réouverte.

Elle perdait énormément de sang et Harry était sûr que si on ne lui apportait pas des soins très appropriés le plus vite possible, elle risquait vraiment de mourir.

Heureusement, c'est à ce moment-là que Ron revint avec l'infirmière. Aussitôt que celle-ci remarqua la gravité de la blessure que portait Tonks, elle murmura un sort de guérison qui freina énormément l'hémorragie, sans pour autant la stopper entièrement. Mais c'était suffisant pour que cela ne soit plus très dangereux.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui était revenue auprès de ses amis lorsqu'elle eut enfermé le mandalan dans sa cage.

- Elle a reçu un coup de boule du Mandalan, expliqua Harry. Mais je pense qu'elle devait déjà avoir une blessure et qu'elle s'est seulement réouverte.

- D'accord, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Elle pratiqua le sortilège de lévitation sur la jeune femme et elle allait franchir la porte au moment où le directeur arriva enfin dans la pièce suivit de Neville.

- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'état de la jeune femme. Est-ce que c'est grave Pompom ?

- Assez, mais elle va s'en sortir. L'hémorragie est presque totalement stoppée. Elle le sera entièrement dans quelques minutes, je suppose.

- Professeur ! interrompit Harry. Est-ce que je peux aller prévenir Remus ?

Le directeur le regarda étrangement, paraissant un peu surpris pendant quelques secondes, mais il finit par acquiescer.

- Bien sûr, et puisque c'est votre dernier cours, et que demain c'est samedi, tu peux passer la nuit là-bas, avec lui. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

- Oh ! et Monsieur Potter, j'apprécierai que vous lui faisiez bien comprendre qu'aucune visite ne sera autorisé avant demain matin, demanda l'infirmière.

- Bien Madame !

Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh sortirent de la pièce, emmenant Tonks à l'infirmière, laissant les quatre élèves restant, seuls dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous l'air vraiment très inquiets, ce qui était tout à fait normal vu la situation.

Finalement Harry soupira et décida de se rendre à Grimmauld Place immédiatement. Rémus n'apprécierait sûrement pas de savoir qu'il n'a pas été mis au courant tout de suite. Déjà que Harry ne savait pas comment il pourrait le convaincre de ne pas aller la voir immédiatement.

Il fit par de sa décision aux autres.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer pour rassurer les autres…

- Tu as raison Ron, acquiesça Hermione. Et Harry,  salue-bien Remus notre part !

- D'accord 'Mione. Et prévenez Ginny que je suis allé à Grimmauld Place et que je ne rentrerai que demain !

Les autres hochèrent la tête puis sortirent alors que Harry se dirigeait vers une deuxième porte, qui menait aux appartements privé de sa professeur et amie.

Il se rendit vers la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans sa main droite. Il se plaça dans l'antre et jeta la poudre à ses pieds, en criant bien haut et fort sa destination.

Il arriva dans la maison de son parrain avec un grand bruit et sortit de la cheminée pour rentrer dans le salon. Vide.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant où était passé Remus. Il ne devait pas être bien loin, sinon Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas donné la permission de venir. Peut-être se reposait-il ? Après tout, si sa mémoire était bonne, il était revenu de mission il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Il monta alors l'escalier pour se retrouver dans le couloir du première étage et, se souvenant de sa dernière visite, il marcha directement en direction de la chambre de son ami. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte pour voir Remus endormi sur son lit.

Ça l'embêtait vraiment de devoir le réveiller mais il avait l'air de faire un cauchemar vu la façon dont il s'agitait sous les couvertures. Ça lui soulageait un peu la conscience.

Il se rendit au chevet de son ami et s'assit au bord du lit puis, d'un geste empli de tendresse, il passa sa main sur sa joue.

- Remus, chuchota-t-il. Réveille-toi…

Quelques secondes plus tard, seulement, Remus se réveilla en sursaut, faisant un peu sursauter Harry.

- Calme-toi, Remus, c'est moi…

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais venu te parler. Dis-moi, ça t'arrive souvent de faire des cauchemars ?

Remus baissa les yeux et Harry comprit qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Presque toutes les nuits… En tout cas, quand je suis seul. A Poudlard, ça allait bien mais depuis que je suis rentré…. Il n'y a presque jamais personne dans la maison alors…

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis se décida enfin à parler à Remus de ce qui était arrivé à Tonks. Après tout, c'était quand même pour cela qu'il était venu.

- Remus, il fallait que je t'avertisse de quelque chose…

- C'est grave ? demanda-t-il, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Assez. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tonks pendant un cours. Elle est à l'infirmerie…

- Quoi ? s'écria Remus, sentant une vague de panique monter en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Elle a reçu un gros choc dans le ventre et, à ce que j'ai pu voir, elle avait déjà été blessé à cet endroit là. La blessure s'est réouverte et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais ne t'en fait pas, elle est hors de danger.

Rémus avait écouté toute l'histoire de Harry avec attention et, maintenant, il se préparait à se lever lorsque celui-ci le retint.

- Harry ! il faut que j'aille la voir !

- Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle n'aurait droit à aucune visite avant demain et elle m'a demandé de te transmettre le message alors ça ne sert à rien de lui rendre visite maintenant…

- Mais…

- Rémus ! Elle va mieux, d'accord ! L'hémorragie a été stoppée et sa vie n'est plus en danger. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de t'inquiéter !

Le loup-garou hocha simplement la tête amis Harry voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour elle. D'un côté, ça le faisait sourire. Rémus et Tonks avaient l'air de s'être beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps. Peut-être est-ce qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux ?

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Encore une fois, Remus hocha la tête.

- J'ai peur de la perdre…

- Tu l'aimes ?

Rémus releva la tête pour pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux. Le garçon ne savait pas si il avait été trop loin. Mais Remus se contenta, encore une fois, de hocher la tête, signifiant à Harry qu'il avait visé juste.

- Elle va s'en sortir, assura Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence que Harry brisa à nouveau.

- Tu devrais le lui dire…

- Non ! s'écria vivement le loup-garou, surprenant ainsi Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas briser notre amitié…. Ce serait vraiment trop idiot. Et puis, elle est beaucoup plus jeune que moi.

- Une dizaine d'année, c'est pas tant que cela.

- Non, je ne veux pas lui dire…. Toi non plus, tu ne le lui dira rien ?

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire…

- Merci.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire.

- Tu devrais te recoucher maintenant…. Tu as vraiment l'air crevé !

Rémus soupira. Oui, il était vraiment très fatigué mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retomber dans ses cauchemars. C'était tellement horrible.

- Tu voudrais que je reste avec toi ? demanda Harry. Dumbledore m'a autorisé à passer la nuit ici…

- Merci Harry…. Si ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non… 

Harry enleva rapidement ses chaussures et se hissa complètement sur le lit, s'allongeant au côté de son ami.

- Bonne nuit, murmura Harry.

- Bonne nuit…

Remus ferma les yeux, rassuré par la présence de Harry, qui l'apaisait énormément. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas faire de cauchemar cette nuit-là.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, vite suivi par Harry qui était assez fatigué, lui aussi.

*

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla le premier et sourit en voyant que le sommeil de Remus avait l'air paisible. Lentement, et sans réveiller son ami, il se sortit du lit pour aller prendre une douche et descendre dans la cuisine, préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il s'assit, ayant tout juste fini de tout mettre sur la table, et fut immédiatement rejoint par Remus qui venait de se réveiller. Harry lui fit un sourire que le loup-garou s'empressa de lui rendre.

- Bien dormi ? demanda l'adolescent.

- Oui, je te remercie…. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Une demi-heure, à peu près…

Les deux hommes commencèrent à manger, en discutant de tout et de rien, puis Remus passa à la salle de bain avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux pour Poudlard. Ils passèrent par la cheminée du bureau de Tonks pour ne pas risquer d'atterrir dans une pièce occupée.

Il était moins de huit heure du matin, ce qui leur garantissait de ne croiser aucun élève dans les couloirs. Ils se rendirent directement à l'infirmière, dans laquelle ils entrèrent sans même consulté Madame Pomfresh. Après tout, elle avait dit que Tonks pourrait recevoir des visites dès aujourd'hui.

Ils poussèrent la porte de l'infirmerie pour voir Tonks, assise sur son lit, visiblement s'ennuyant à mourir. Lorsqu'elle les vit, un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Enfin de la visite ! bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je m'ennuyait !

- Content de voir que tu vas bien ! lui sourit Remus alors que Harry lui montrait, d'un sourire, qu'il était tout à fait d'accord.

Les deux hommes vinrent s'asseoir des deux côtés de leur amie qui les serra dans ses bras, comme on sert des membres de sa famille. Comme l'avait dit Harry lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé lui aussi dans une situation comme cela, elle avait l'impression qu'ils formaient tous les trois une famille.

- En tout cas, tu peux te venter de nous avoir fait une sacré peur ! lui reprocha gentiment Harry.

- Désolé…

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avais une blessure ? demanda Remus.

- C'est vieux…. Vous savez, je n'y pensais vraiment plus…

- Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

- Oh ! C'est…. Ça c'est passé quand j'avais quinze ans…. Je me promenais dans le côté Moldu de Londres avec mon meilleur ami…. Il avait dix-huit ans…. Cette nuit-là, on a été attaqué…. Je ne sais pas qui étaient ces types mais ils avaient des couteaux et ils nous ont poignardé tous les deux. J'ai failli y rester mais heureusement les secours ont pu me soigner à temps…. Mon ami est mort…

- Tonks, je suis désolé, murmura Harry, qui s'en voulais d'avoir posé cette question.

- C'est pas grave, c'est vieux…

Mais la voix de Tonks n'étaient vraiment pas stable. Ça se voyait bien que c'était une blessure qui n'était pas entièrement guérie. Elle avait encore des larmes dans les yeux, quand elle en parlait.

Rémus prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, dans un geste impulsif, et elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte bienveillante. Elle enfuit son visage dans le creux de son cou alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Rémus passait machinalement la main dans les cheveux de Tonks.

Harry se sentait un peu de trop et il décida de s'éclipser discrètement, au moment où il sortit de la pièce, il tomba sur Madame Pomfresh qui sembla très étonné de le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, monsieur Potter. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à venir rendre visite à Miss Tonks. Elle a encore besoin de repos et je dois l'examiner.

- Est-ce que cela ne pourrait pas attendre encore un petit moment, Madame Pomfresh. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rentrer…

La femme jeta un œil à travers la vitre transparente et vit la scène. Bien qu'elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose, et que cela devait bien être la première fois qu'elle voyait Tonks pleurer, elle opta en faveur de son élève et repartit dans son bureau.


	17. remerciement pour les reviews

Hello ! J'ai enfin décidé de répondre aux reviews de cette fic… Mais vu que je ne l'ai pas encore fait, et que j'aimerais poster mon prochain chapitre ce soir, je vais faire court parce qu'y en a beaucoup… mais dès le prochain chapitre, je réponds personnellement à toutes vos reviews

Alors voilà, je remercie…

Malissandre

NAnA

Sea_li

Nana3

Phoebe Skywalker

Alana Chantelune

Guillaume Morin 

Marie-Jo 

ThTomeWriter

Lolo

Hem

Serena24

Breizhonat

Sombrekarma

Argh

Lisia 1

Lord Linky

Les maraudeuses

Lefumseck

Andadrielle 

Loyalbus

Mystikal

Arathorn

Sarah30

Cassidy92

Bouou

Mangemort

(et j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, mais sinon, je le/la remercie de toute façon)

            …. Pour leur reviews et j'espère que la suite vous a plu…

                        Bye et Bisous

                                    Izzie


	18. Attaque au 4, Privet Drive

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de la fic et je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier Misslulu qui est devenue ma bêta-lectrice… d'ailleurs, vous pouvez vous aussi la remercier parce que c'est grâce à elle que ce chapitre est plus lisible, sans toutes mes fautes d'ortho…

Allez, mille merci Lulu et bisous !!!

Chapitre 16

Le cours de métamorphose, le dernier de la journée, venait de s'achever et Harry était entrain de faire son chemin dans les couloirs de l'école pour retourner à la tour des Griffondors en compagnie de Ron et Neville. Hermione devait aller vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de potions. Ils allaient tous les trois atteindre le couloir où se trouvait le portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsque le directeur arriva devant eux.

- Harry est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner dans mon bureau, s'il te plait. J'ai à te parler de choses très importantes.

- Bien sûr Professeur…

Harry dit à Neville et Ron qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard puis, il partit dans la direction opposée, suivant le directeur dans le dédale de couloir qu'était le château.

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue qui bouchait l'entrée de son bureau.

- Crème Canari.

La statue pivota et les deux hommes montèrent en haut des escaliers puis entrèrent dans l'office du directeur.

- Prends place, Harry, je t'en prie…

- De quoi est-ce que vous vouliez me parler, professeur ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant. Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort ?

- Oui, Harry. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose de très grave. Voldemort a prévu une attaque à Privet Drive, demain dans l'après-midi.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il veut supprimer la seule personne qui permet encore de maintenir le sortilège de ta mère.

- Ma tante ! Il veut tuer ma tante !

- Oui, Harry, mais ne t'en fait pas, nous allons envoyer quelqu'un demain après-midi, juste avant que l'attaque ait lieu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le faites pas tout de suite. Vous ne pensez pas que cela serait plus prudent ?

- Je sais ce que tu penses mais je ne voudrais pas que Voldemort sache qu'ils ne sont plus à Privet Drive. Comme cela, nous pourrons capturer certains de ses mangemorts. Mais ne t'en fait pas, nous arriverons de toute façon bien assez tôt pour sauver ta famille.

- D'accord Professeur, mais où est-ce qu'ils vont aller après… Je veux dire, si les mangemorts attaquent la maison de Privet Drive, cela veut dire que cela n'est plus un endroit sûr. Et puis, ils vont sûrement tout détruire.

- Je pense que je vais les faire rester à Poudlard pendant quelque temps et ensuite, j'aviserai.

- À Poudlard ? s'étonna Harry. Comment est-ce que vous aller faire pour faire accepter cela à mon oncle ?

- Je pense que je saurais m'y prendre. Tu sais, les gens sont souvent bien plus coopératifs lorsque leur vie est en danger. Maintenant, retourne à ton dortoir, Harry. tes amis doivent t'attendre. Surtout Miss Weasley.

Harry rougit à l'illusion de son professeur. Celui-ci avait un regard et un sourire malicieux. Il remercia le directeur puis sortit de son bureau, se dirigeant directement vers la tour des Griffondors.

- Qu'est-ce que te voulait le directeur Harry ? demanda Ginny en venant poser doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

- Il va y avoir une attaque à Privet Drive, expliqua Harry alors que Ron et Neville les avaient rejoints. Elle aura lieu demain mais Dumbledore voulait me le dire. Il va quand même intervenir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Envoyez une lettre à Dudley. Dumbledore ne veut pas que je les prévienne mais on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans la tête de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. Ils seraient capables de changer de plan et d'attaquer plus vite.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Harry ? demanda Neville.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara Harry. et j'ai appris à toujours suivre mon intuition.

- Alors fais-le ! intervint Ginny. Si tu penses qu'il le faut, fais-le !

- Merci Gin'…

Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume puis, il commença à écrire sa lettre, d'une écriture vive et énergique.

_Salut Dudley,_

_Écoute, je sais que je t'avais promis de ne pas t'écrire si tu te trouvais chez toi pour pas que ton père le remarque, mais c'est vraiment très, très important._

_Je sais de source sûre que des mangemorts vont attaquer Privet Drive, parce qu'ils en ont après Tante Pétunia, à cause de l'histoire de ma mère._

_Ce n'est pas obligatoire de les réveiller tout de suite parce que les mangemorts vont passer à l'attaque demain (samedi), mais il ne faut pas que vous restiez à la maison pendant la journée._

_Dumbledore va envoyer quelqu'un mais je préfère que vous ne soyez pas à l'intérieur (on ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut se passer)._

_Vous allez sûrement devoir rester un moment à Poudlard (c'est bien, on pourra se revoir)._

_Bon, ciao_

_        Harry_

Il se dépêcha de se rendre à la volière, accompagné par Ginny et chercha Hedwige. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il la sortit de la grande cage et attacha la lettre à sa patte.

- Allez ma belle ! Il faut que tu apportes cela à Dudley. Et s'il te plait, fait vite !…. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

La chouette hulula avant de s'envoler. Harry la regarda s'éloigner à grand coup d'aile, emportant avec elle le précieux fardeau.

*

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, au beau milieu de la nuit, Dudley fut réveillé par de petits coups de bec donnés sur les carreaux. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu au premier regard la chouette qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'accueillir lorsque son père n'était pas là. Il s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir et, tout en donnant un petit biscuit sec à Hedwige, il ouvrit la lettre, se demandant pourquoi est-ce que son cousin lui envoyait du courrier à cette heure-là.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre, son visage se décomposait. Des mangemorts allaient les attaquer. Et Harry lui disait de ne pas aller réveiller ses parents parce qu'ils avaient le temps. Mais comment est-ce qu'ils allaient faire pour leurs échapper ? Ils ne pourraient jamais se défendre tous seul et si les secours arrivaient trop tard, ils se feraient tuer ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Et si Harry disait que cela allait bien se passer, il lui faisait confiance. Reste encore à savoir ce que dirait son père en apprenant la nouvelle !

*

- Queudver ! appela le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Oui, maître ?

Le petit rat s'agenouilla devant son maître et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Voldemort parut satisfait de cette marque de respect et afficha ce qui sur le visage d'une autre personne aurait pu passer pour un sourire.

- Relève-toi Queudver !

Il obéit.

- Va prévenir ceux qui participeront à l'attaque de demain qu'elle a été avancée. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore croit que je vais aller à Privet Drive en fin d'après-midi alors devançons-le. Nous irons en tout début d'après-midi.

- Bien maître, mais ne pensez-vous pas que les moldus puissent vous voir ? se risqua Queudver, se préparant déjà à la punition dont allait être accompagné la question.

- Non, vois-tu, tout le monde sera dehors à cette heure-ci. Maintenant va, et dépêche toi !

- Bien Maître…

Queudver sortit de la salle en vitesse, trop heureux de ne pas avoir eu à subir les foudres de son maître. Il partit pour accomplir sa mission. Voldemort, quant à lui, se contenta de se baisser pour pouvoir caresser la tête de Nagini, son fidèle serpent.

- Bientôt, Potter n'aura plus aucune protection, déclara-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire glacial.

*

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, ayant peur du sort qui attendait les Dursley. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait dit que des gens seraient envoyés à Privet Drive pour les protéger mais…. Et s'ils arrivaient trop tard ? Il commençait tout juste à bien s'entendre avec sa tante et son cousin. Il ne voulait pas les perdre maintenant.

On était samedi, donc il n'y avait pas de cours. Heureusement parce que sinon, il n'aurait jamais été capable de se concentrer dessus. Dans quelques heures à peine, les mangemorts allaient attaquer sa maison. Pourvu que tout se passe bien !

Ce jour-là, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard à laquelle Harry avait prévu de se rendre avec sa petite amie. Mais c'était avant de savoir ce qui allait se passer alors il y avait renoncé.

- Alors Harry, demanda Ginny. Est-ce que tu viens, oui ou non ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que je vais venir, je n'ai pas trop la tête à cela. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non Harry ! Mais je vais aussi rester, je pense.

- Non Gin' ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te priver d'une journée comme celle-ci juste à cause de moi.

- Mais Harry…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! déclara Harry en posant deux doigts sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de parler. Tu vas y aller et tu vas t'amuser ! Et puis, je suis sûr que Fred et Georges seront ravis de revoir leur petite sœur un moment !

- Merci beaucoup Harry, fit la jeune fille en lui offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Allez, file ! lui ordonna-t-il gentiment après un dernier baiser.

*

À Privet Drive, Vernon et Pétunia étaient dans la cuisine, entrain de manger leur petit déjeuner lorsque Dudley entra dans la pièce, la lettre de Harry à la main. Comment est-ce qu'il allait s'y prendre pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ? Il avait réfléchi à cela toute la nuit mais il n'avait toujours pas trouver la réponse. Il allait improviser.

- Maman, Papa, il faut que je vous parle.

Les deux adultes levèrent des yeux étonnés vers leur fils. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi sérieux que cela.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dudley ? demanda sa mère.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry la nuit dernière, déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son explication que déjà son père proférait toutes sortes d'insultes sur le compte du jeune garçon qui osait les déranger alors qu'ils avaient presque réussi à oublier son existence. Voyant que son fils avait l'air de trouver le contenu de cette lettre assez important pour en parler devant Vernon, Pétunia le fit taire et redonna la parole à Dudley. 

- Il dit que des mangemorts vont attaquer la maison et qu'il faut qu'on parte maintenant.

- Quoi ?! rugit l'oncle Vernon en prenant la lettre des mains de son fils et en la lisant rapidement. Comment est-ce que ce morveux se permet de nous dire que l'on doit partir. Est-ce qu'il croit qu'on va vraiment l'écouter ? Non mais, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend !

Pétunia, elle, n'avait pas bougé ni parlé depuis l'annonce fracassante de son fils mais elle était devenue blanche comme un linge. Des mangemorts allaient attaquer. Il fallait préparer leur bagage et partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible ! 

Elle se leva.

- Vernon, il faut aller préparer nos affaires immédiatement, déclara-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas croire aux sornettes que nous débite le gamin !

- Les mangemorts sont capables de faire cela, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

- Fait comme tu veux Pétunia, mais moi je ne ferais pas ce plaisir-là à Potter. Tu verras, il ne se passera rien du tout !

- Viens Dudley ! On y va.

La tante de Harry prit son fils par la main et l'entraîna en haut des escaliers.

- Prépare tes affaires, prend seulement l'essentiel… et fait vite, s'il te plait ! C'est très dangereux de rester là !

- Oui maman…. Tu crois que les amis de Harry vont arriver à temps pour sauver papa ?

- Je l'espère mon chéri…. De toute façon, on ne pourra pas faire grand chose pour le faire changer d'avis. Maintenant, vite !

*

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait réuni tous ses fidèles pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs de l'attaque de Privet Drive. Ils étaient quatre à participer à la mission : Macnair, Nott, Avery et Malefoy. L'attaque avait été avancée à midi pile, pour ne pas risquer de rencontrer les Aurors. Voldemort était presque certain d'avoir un traître dans ses rangs mais il ne savait pas qui c'était. _[pour ce qui es de l'attaque des cachots pendant Noël, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait découvert la trahison de Rogue, ce sera expliquer dans un autre chapitre]._

- Allez-y maintenant et plus vite vous vous serez débarrassez de cette moldue, mieux se sera !

- Oui, Maître. Bien Maître !

Les quatre concernés sortirent de la pièce pour partir en direction de Privet Drive.

*

Dudley arriva au rez-de-chaussée et remarqua que sa mère était déjà prête et essayait de convaincre Vernon de partir avec eux. Mais c'était peine perdue. Jamais il n'accepterait de croire aux dires de son neveu.

- Bon, tant pis, j'espère que les Aurors arriveront à temps pour toi, soupira Pétunia. Viens Dudley, on y va.

- Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir où vous comptez aller ?

- Je n'en sais rien, on avisera…. Allons-y.

Elle prit son fils par la main et leurs bagages avec puis, ils sortirent de la maison, faisant bien attention pour voir si personne n'arrivait, Dudley aperçu des silhouettes au loin. Elles avaient l'air menaçantes.

- Maman ! C'est eux ! Ce sont les mangemorts !

- Vite on court ! Par là.

Elle indiquait la direction opposée à celle d'où venaient leurs adversaires.

*

De son côté, Dumbledore décida de s'y prendre un peu plus vite, et lui ainsi que quelques Aurors partirent en fin de matinée. Le directeur demanda à Harry de les attendre dans son bureau, bien que celui-ci aurait grandement voulu pouvoir les accompagner.

Ils transplanèrent à quelques mètres de Privet Drive et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la maison de Harry.

Avant même de l'atteindre, ils virent deux personnes arriver en courant dans leur direction, quelques bagages en mains. Dumbledore reconnut immédiatement Pétunia et comprit tout de suite que Harry avait contré ses ordres et avait prévenu les autres de l'attaque. Il se demandait s'il devait être fâché contre lui mais dès qu'ils le rejoignirent, il comprit que cela avait été une bonne chose.

- Monsieur ! s'exclama Pétunia qui reconnut l'homme. Des mangemorts, ils sont déjà presque à la maison. Mon mari n'a pas voulu nous écouter et il est resté à l'intérieur ! dit-elle d'une traite.

- Très bien, on va y aller ! acquiesça Dumbledore alors que les Aurors étaient déjà en chemin. Mais pour que vous soyez en sécurité, il va falloir que vous touchiez tous les deux cet objet. 

Il leur montra un éclat de vase, apparemment très vieux. Les moldus se regardèrent sans rien y comprendre du tout. Comment est-ce que ce morceau de vase pourrait les mettre en sécurité ? Comme s'il avait lu dans leur esprit, Dumbledore leur expliqua.

- C'est un Portoloin. Vous serez immédiatement transporter dans mon bureau, à Poudlard, où Harry vous attend déjà. Je vous rejoindrai le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre les Aurors, laissant Pétunia et Dudley, seuls, dans la rue, avec le Portoloin. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois et, finalement, Pétunia prit la main de son fils et l'emmena sur l'objet en même temps qu'elle-même le touchait. Tous les deux se sentirent comme absorbé et lorsqu'ils furent enfin capables de rouvrir les yeux, ils virent un décor qui les éblouis.

Sur tous les murs, il y avait des tableaux qui bougeaient et leur faisaient des signes de la main. Et sur un perchoir, devant eux, il y avait un magnifique oiseau rouge et les deux moldus pouvaient aussi entendre son chant mélodieux remplir la salle. Et au beau milieu de tout cela, il y avait Harry. Harry qui se leva dès qu'il les vit.

- Mon Dieu ! Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

- Oui, merci Harry, dit Pétunia en étreignant son neveu après que celui-ci ait échangé une poignée de main avec Dudley. En tout cas, c'est grâce à toi. Si tu ne nous avais pas prévenu, nous n'aurions pas réussi à nous enfuir à temps.

- Et Oncle Vernon ?

- Il n'a pas voulu nous écouter, intervint Dudley. On ne sait pas si ton directeur est arrivé à temps pour le sauver. Je l'espère…

- Moi aussi… soupira Harry. Et sinon, vous allez rester là pendant quelque temps ! Ça va être cool !

- Ouais ! s'enthousiasma Dudley. Je vais pouvoir voir les passages secrets et toutes les personnes dont tu m'as parlé !

- Et moi je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de connaître ce lieu magique dont Lily s'extasiait !

- Je vous ferais une visite guidée un de ces jours.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation car Dumbledore arriva, seul malheureusement. Les autres comprirent tout de suite la raison de cela. Pétunia fondit en larmes, soutenue par Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Dudley réagit moins violemment, sûrement encore sous le choc.

Harry ne connaissait que trop bien ce moment, après l'annonce brusque de décès d'une personne. Où l'on n'y croit pas encore vraiment et pendant lequel on n'arrive pas encore à pleurer. Et on réalise, mais on ne veut pas pleurer. Cela peut durer longtemps mais on finit toujours à un moment  par retrouver quelque chose qui nous fait penser à la personne disparue. On réalise qu'on ne l'a reverra plus jamais et on craque. On pleure pendant longtemps sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Exactement comme Remus pendant les vacances d'été.

- Dudley, Pétunia, je suis vraiment navré. Je vous dirais demain matin comment est-ce que cela va se passer  pour vous mais je crois que le mieux pour l'instant serait de vous reposer. Harry va vous mener dans vos quartiers. Vous pouvez laisser vos bagages ici, ils seront pris en charge pas les Elfes de Maison.

Il fit une pause pour voir si les deux moldus le suivaient encore. Apparemment c'était le cas. Ils hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord avec ce qu'il leur disait. Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Il avait l'air triste, mais il tenait le coup. Il semblait à même d'accomplir la mission qu'il lui avait donné.

- Harry, les quartiers qui ont été mis en place pour ta famille sont ceux où Remus était resté en début d'année. Le mot de passe est « Rose Red »

- Bien professeur !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque le directeur l'arrêta.

- Oh et Harry ! Je dirais à Miss Weasley l'endroit où elle pourra vous trouver lorsqu'elle reviendra de Pré-au-Lard.

- Merci professeur !

Harry suivit sa tante et son cousin hors du bureau du directeur et les accompagna dans les anciens quartiers de Remus. Il restait encore quelques affaires de magie, tels des livres et en particuliers quelques-uns de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose tous les deux ? demanda Harry.

- Non merci, Harry, répondit sa tante d'une voix étranglée. Il y aurait une chambre à coucher par ici ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais te la montrer. Dudley tu veux venir ?

- Je vais t'attendre là Harry…

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Il monta l'escalier qui menait à deux chambres. Apparemment le directeur avait déjà pensé à tout arranger. Il la mena dans une des chambres et la laissa entrer.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-moi ce que tu veux d'accord ?

- Bien sûr…. Merci beaucoup Harry mais pour l'instant, j'ai seulement envie de rester un peu seule.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

- À toute à l'heure…

Harry laissa sa tante dans la chambre et retourna où il avait laissé son cousin. Il était assis dans un des fauteuils et Harry pris place à côté. Ils restèrent tous les deux seuls pendant un moment, à se regarder sans rien dire. Finalement le Survivant prit la parole.

- Dudley, tu sais que si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

- Je te le demanderais, je sais…. J'aimerais juste avoir quelque chose à faire. Ne pas rester là, à me tourner les pouces.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille aux cuisines, chercher un truc à manger ? Je commence à avoir faim.

- T'es pas le seul ! Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir !

- Je laisse juste une note pour dire qu'on revient tout de suite. Si Tante Pétunia redescend…

Harry fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour ensuite griffonner quelques mots en vitesse. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, suivit par son cousin qui découvrait avec émerveillement ce qu'il y avait dans les couloirs de l'école.

*

Une fois arrivés dans les cuisines, Harry et Dudley furent accueillis par Dobby qui s'était précipité vers eux dès qu'il avait aperçu Harry.

- Monsieur Harry Potter est venu rendre visite à Dobby. Monsieur Harry Potter à besoin de quelque chose ? Harry Potter peut demander à Dobby ce qu'il veut. Dobby se fera une joie de l'apporter à Monsieur Harry Potter.

- Oui, Dobby, j'aimerais que tu m'apportes un repas pour trois, s'il te plait.

- Tout de suite Monsieur Harry Potter.

Les Elfes s'activèrent alors de toute part pour leur fournir ce qu'ils avaient demandé.

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Dudley. Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez le droit de venir comme ça vous servir !

- Et bien en fait, on n'a pas vraiment le droit, expliqua Harry alors que les Elfes de Maison apportaient le tout. Merci, on va y aller maintenant…. À bientôt Dobby.

- À bientôt Monsieur Harry Potter.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs de l'école et alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux côtes à côtés, Dudley reprit la parole.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller aux cuisines et tu y vas quand même ?

Il y avait dans sa voix de l'incrédulité mais aussi de l'admiration.

- Il faut bien que Monsieur Potter maintienne sa réputation de l'élève violant le plus de règles.

La réponse était venu d'une voix derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Harry soupira en voyant la personne mais Dudley, apparemment, n'était pas trop rassuré. Et il y avait de quoi. C'était le professeur Rogue et pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, il pouvait vraiment paraître menaçant.

- Professeur Rogue, je ne voulais pas briser de règle, je vous l'assure. Mais ma tante et mon cousin n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, suite à un départ plutôt précipité. Vous ne voudriez pas que je les laisse mourir de faim ?

L'excuse était vraie et Rogue le savait. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu envie de punir Harry, surtout après avoir été mis au courant de la mort de son oncle. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et allait repartir lorsqu'un cri, suivi d'éclats de rire se firent entendre.

Les trois hommes coururent dans la direction pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait et arrivèrent devant une scène qui mit Harry passablement en colère et laissa Dudley complètement abasourdi. 

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient devant un pauvre deuxième année, dont Harry ne savait pas la maison, et apparemment, lui faisaient peur. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans un coin et les trois riaient. À côté d'eux, il y avait Remus Lupin qui était dans l'école pour rendre visite à Tonks pour qui il se faisait toujours du souci.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierais d'arrêter d'importuner les plus jeunes que vous ! lui disait calmement Rémus.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? Je vois déjà pas ce que vous foutez là ! Le directeur est complètement taré d'autorisé des créatures telles que vous à rester dans l'école.

À ces mots Rémus blanchit et Harry perdit l'once de calme qui lui restait encore. Sortant de l'ombre, il s'approcha de Malefoy par derrière et le fit violemment se retourner, avant même que ces deux sbires n'aient pu faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs ils n'auraient rien fait, étant devant un adulte.

- Malefoy ! Je te conseille vivement de la fermer et si je t'entends dire ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de plus quelque chose de désobligeant envers Rémus, je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement. 

Le ton qu'il avait employé était très clair et contrôlé, bien qu'il bouillonnait de rage intérieurement. Non mais de quel droit ce type parlait comme cela à Rémus ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela.

- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies tant de ce loup-garou ?

- Parce que pour moi, il fait partie de ma famille alors maintenant, je te conseille de ne plus jamais insulté un des membres de ma famille. Et je peux déjà te dire que, en plus de Remus, cela englobe Tonks ! Capische ? 

- Ça tu me le paieras Potter…. Attends que Rogue soit au courant du fait que tu m'as menacé ?

- Je ne crois pas avoir entendu Potter vous menacer, Monsieur Malefoy…

Rogue sortit alors à son tour de l'ombre pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Je me vois contraint de vous mettre en retenue, pour attitude désobligeante envers un adulte. Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, je vous conseille maintenant de regagner votre salle commune, à moins que vous ne vouliez accompagner Monsieur Malefoy. Et vous, Monsieur Salmon, vous feriez aussi mieux de rejoindre vos camarades.

- Oui, Professeur Rogue.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je veux vous voir à huit heure mardi, dans mon bureau.

- Bien Professeur… marmonna Drago tout en repartant.

- Merci Sévérus…

Rogue baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de partir rejoindre les cachots. Il avait peut-être fait ami/ami avec Potter mais c'était pas pour cela qu'il avait envie d'être gentil avec tout le monde. Rémus sourit avant de se retourner vers les deux garçons.

- Au fait, commença Harry. Rémus, je te présente Dudley… Dudley, je te présente Rémus Lupin…

- Enchanté !!!

- Tu veux venir avec nous Rémus ? On revient des cuisines et on comptait manger quelque chose dans les quartiers où vont rester Tante Pétunia et Dudley.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que tu ne nous dérangeras pas. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et que je viens de le redire en face de Malefoy, pour moi tu fais partie de ma famille !

- D'accord, Harry…. Je viens. Mais peut-être que tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Ginny doit déjà être partie à ta recherche.

- Ginny ? s'étonna Dudley. Tiens, tiens, intéressant…. Je croyais que c'était seulement une amie…

- Oui, bon…

Rémus se mit à rire et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de résidence des Dursley. Ils y retrouvèrent Ginny en grande conversation avec la Tante Pétunia.

- OH ! Tante Pétunia, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Ginny. Alors, je te présente, Rémus Lupin.

- Enchanté madame..

- Moi de même.

- Et Gin', je te présente mon cousin Dudley.

- Salut !

- Salut !

Après toutes ses présentations, Ginny vint se lover dans les bras de Harry qui l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard amusé de son cousin et attendris des deux adultes.

Ils prirent le repas tous ensemble, la quantité de nourriture qu'avait donné les elfes de Maison étant largement suffisante puis restèrent encore un petit moment avant que Ginny n'annonce qu'elle doive partir. Elle donna un dernier baiser à Harry avant de sortir.

*

Remus et Harry se tenaient dans un couloir, entre les quartiers desquels ils sortaient et le chemin menant à la tour de Griffondor. Ils venaient de sortir, Dudley et Pétunia ayant eut un *break-down*, ils avaient préféré les laisser seul.

Ils étaient en train de marcher silencieusement quand Harry s'arrêta. Rémus se retourna vers lui, inquiet. Il fixait le sol.

- Harry est-ce que ça va ? demanda gentiment Remus en revenant sur ses pas et en passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

- Non, murmura celui-ci en venant se pelotonné contre le loup-garou.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas montrer quoi que ce soit devant Dud' et Tante Pétunia, mais ça me fait mal. Je veux dire, mon oncle ne m'a jamais aimé, ni bien traité, ni rien mais il faisait quand même partie de ma famille et savoir qu'il est mort…. Et que, encore une fois, c'est ma faute…

Les larmes couraient sur les joues de Harry et Remus le serra fermement dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry…. Ce n'est pas ta faute…


	19. annonce de retard

COUCOU !!! BON, CE N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE MAIS JUSTE UN MOT POUR DIRE QUE JE NE POSTERAIS PAS DE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE AVANT LE DOUZE JANVIER. JE N'AI PAS ASSEZ DE TEMPS POUR L'INSTANT ET JE NE SAIS PAS ENCORE SI J'AURAIS DU TEMPS LIBRE PENDANT MES VACANCES DE NOEL. MAIS A PARTIR DE CE MOMENT-LA, CELA REPRENDRA UNE MISE A JOUR PLUTÔT REGULIERE. J'ESPERE QUE VOUS NE M'EN VOUDREZ PAS TROP ET JE VOUS SOUHAITE DE PASSER UN BON NOEL ET UN TRES BON NOUVEL AN. BISOUS à TOUS. IZZIE. 


	20. le mystère de la lune rouge

Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard sur ce que j'avais dit, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pendant mes vacances, et maintenant que le gymnase à reprit, c'est encore pire. J'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et j'essaierais de faire le plus vite possible, mais ne vous attendez tout de même pas à des miracles ! Je sais que c'est très embêtant d'attendre(d'ailleurs je suis la première à en avoir marre quand c'est des fics que je lis) mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire plus, je tiens tout de même à faire passer mes études en premier !

Chapitre 17

Luna et Harry se trouvaient tous les deux à Grimmauld Place, cette nuit-là, car la pleine lune n'allait pas tarder à briller dans le ciel. Les six adolescents animagus avaient décidé qu'ils n'allaient pas tous aller ensemble tenir compagnie à Remus pour une très bonne raison : cela les tenait éveillé longtemps pendant la nuit et lorsqu'ils reprenaient les cours le lendemain, ils étaient épuisés et ne pouvaient pas très bien suivre. En faisant le système d'aller deux par deux, ceux qui n'avaient pas dormi pouvaient compter sur les autres pour leur leçon. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient organiser un tournus, qui les faisait se retrouver chaque fois avec des personnes différentes. Seules Ginny et Luna ne risquaient pas de se retrouver ensemble puisqu'elles étaient les deux seules élèves de cinquième et qu'il fallait que l'une d'entre elles puissent suivre les cours pendant que l'autre dormait sur ses cahiers.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient installés sur un canapé, en face de Remus, attendant patiemment que sa transformation commence. Luna avait l'air rêveuse, comme d'habitude et n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Elle regardait par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé. Harry, quand à lui, entretenait une conversation avec le loup-garou sur l'avancement des sortilèges qu'ils apprenaient pendant le cours de « DA ».

Mais il semblait que le temps passait un peu trop, sans que rien ne se passe et cela commençait réellement à leur faire bizarre que la transformation ne se passe pas.

- Remus, est-ce que c'est normal que tu ne te transformes pas encore ? demanda Harry.

- Je vais aller voir si on peut voir la lune…****

Rémus se leva et Luna, qui était enfin sortie de sa rêverie, le suivait des yeux. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait au travers de la fenêtre, il étouffa un cri de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rém' ?

- La lune est rouge.****

Harry et Luna sursautèrent et se regardèrent. Rouge ? La prophétie ! Mais il ne savait toujours pas qui devait revenir ! Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers leur ami et regardèrent la lune. Dès que les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur l'astre couleur sang, des images lui parcoururent l'esprit comme des flashs, lui rappelant son rêve. C'était Sirius ! C'était Sirius qui allait revenir ! En tout cas, au moins pour quelques temps…. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils retournent au département des mystères.

- Remus ! Va à Poudlard ! s'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ?****

- Luna et moi, on doit faire quelque chose très important. Préviens Dumbledore que l'on recommence comme l'année dernière et préviens les autres de ce qu'il se passe en leur précisant que la lune est rouge, ils comprendront tout de suite ce qu'il se passe !****

- Quoi ? Mais…****

- Dépêche-toi !****

Sans plus attendre, Harry prit Luna par la main et sortit sans plus attendre de la maison, sous le regard médusé de Remus qui ne comprenait vraiment rien de ce qu'avait voulu dire Harry. Enfin, il fallait qu'il se reprenne puisqu'il devait retourner à Poudlard pour prévenir Dumbledore.

Oh ! Dumbledore ! Il allait se faire tuer ! Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser partir !

Il alluma un feu dans la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre avant d'entrer dans le conduit.

- Bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard !

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme émeraude.

*

Dehors, les deux adolescents courraient le long des rues presque désertes de Londres, sous le regard interrogateur des quelques passant restant qui trouvait cela plus qu'étrange que deux enfants se baladent dans les rues, seuls et sans surveillance et qui, en plus de cela, portaient des capes par-dessus leurs habits.

Après encore un moment de course à pied, ils arrivèrent devant la cabine téléphonique qui servait de liaison entre la rue et le ministère de la magie. Harry savait très bien comment est-ce qu'elle marchait, l'ayant déjà utilisée par deux fois lors de l'année précédente. Une fois lorsqu'il avait dû aller à son procès pendant l'été, et l'autre fois lorsqu'il s'était échappé de l'école. Heureusement que l'on pouvait dire n'importe quel motif !

Les deux adolescents se serrèrent dans la cabine et Harry décrocha le combiné, composant le numéro de code. La voix d'une femme résonna à l'autre bout, leur demandant leur nom et la raison de leur venue.

- Harry Potter et Luna Lovergood. Nous sommes ici pour venir rechercher un ami.****

La cabine se mit alors à descendre et ils reçurent leur badge sur lesquels étaient écrit leurs noms et aussi le mot 'récupération' qui devait désigner leur motif de venue.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'immense couloir principale, ils eurent le soulagement de voir qu'il était totalement vide et qu'il était très faiblement éclairé. Bien sûr, les gens avaient fini de travailler à cette heure-ci. Se rappelant leur chemin de l'année précédente, les deux adolescents commencèrent à courir en direction du département des mystères. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps avant de l'atteindre.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle dans laquelle Sirius avait disparût en juin, ils se bloquèrent sur le pas de la porte, essoufflés au possible. Devant eux, se tenait Sirius qui semblait avoir fait un bond quand la porte s'était ouverte avec fracas. Il se tenait d'ailleurs maintenant les deux mains sur le cœur, essayant de le faire revenir à sa vitesse normale quand il reconnu son filleul.

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Et qui est ton amie ?

Harry se remit bien vite de son choc et se précipita vers son parrain, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer. 

- On est venu te chercher, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis, les deux hommes se relâchèrent et Harry se souvint de la présence de Luna dans la pièce.

- Et Sirius, je te présente Luna. Luna, voici mon parrain, Sirius Black.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur…****

- Salut !****

Puis, soudain, l'animagus sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose.

- Dites, depuis quand est-ce que Dumbledore autorise ses élèves à se rendre au ministère de la magie, en plein milieu de la nuit, pendant l'année scolaire ? Et sans être avec eux…

- Euh…****

Harry avait l'air plus qu'embêté et quand il se retourna en direction de Luna, il pu remarquer qu'elle non plus, n'en menait pas large. Leur départ s'était fait tellement en catastrophe qu'ils n'avaient pas songé à ce que pourrait dire leur directeur. Et de plus, pour rajouter à leur charge, à cause d'eux Remus allait se faire engueuler pour les avoir laissé partir. Il faudrait qu'ils s'excusent !

- Dumbledore sait quand même que vous êtes ici ? demanda Sirius, en voyant l'air qu'affichait à présent les deux jeunes gens.

- Et bien, maintenant, il doit le savoir, déclara Luna sur le ton de l'évidence.****

- Maintenant ? Attendez voir, vous n'avez quand même pas quitter Poudlard comme cela, sans même le prévenir.****

- Et bien, on était pas vraiment à Poudlard, tenta Harry. On était à Grimmauld Place.****

- Grimmauld Place ? s'étrangla Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?****

- C'est la pleine lune, donc on devait rester avec Remus mais avec cette histoire de lune rouge, il ne s'est même pas transformé alors on l'a envoyé avertir Dumbledore mais bon, le problème c'est que ça va lui retomber dessus.****

Mais Sirius avait autre chose en tête. Est-ce que son filleul venait bien de dire qu'ils tenaient compagnies à Remus ? Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

- Vous êtes animagus !

- Oui, mais s'il vous plait, Monsieur Black, est-ce que nous pourrions revenir à Poudlard avant qu'ils envoient quelqu'un à notre recherche.****

- Euh…. Oui, bien sûr, Luna. Allons-y !****

Les trois personnes se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie du ministère, essayant de faire vite, mais sans courir. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'ils se fassent repérer, sinon, ils auraient dû mal à expliquer leur présence ici et les ennuis allaient leur tomber dessus. Quoique… au moins, ils échapperaient à la colère des professeurs de Poudlard.

Une fois qu'ils furent sorti, Sirius reprit sa forme canine, pour passer inaperçu tandis que les adolescents marchaient à ses côtés. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même prendre eux, leur forme animagus parce que, logiquement, un lion et un tigre, en plein milieu de Londres, cela aurait pu voir quelque chose d'étonnant.

Ils arrivèrent à Grimmauld Place, là où ils pourraient faire le point quant à la façon dont ils allaient rentrer à Poudlard.

- On va utiliser la cheminée ? demanda Luna.

- Ce serait peut-être la meilleure solution, en effet, déclara Sirius.****

- Et dans laquelle est-ce que vous voulez atterrir ? demanda Harry. Celle du bureau de Tonks, peut-être ?****

- Tonks ? Elle est à Poudlard ? s'étonna Sirius.****

- Et oui, c'est notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! Tu ne trouves pas cela génial ? questionna son filleul.****

- Elle doit être douée… Après tout, elle est Aurore…****

- Elle a réussi à se faire aimé de tout le monde, acquiesça Luna. ****

- Bon assez discuté, coupa Harry. Plus on mettra de temps avant de retourner à Poudlard, plus notre mort sera violente.****

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton sarcastique, mais les deux adolescents savaient que cela ne devait pas être bien loin de la réalité. Ils espéraient seulement qu'ils n'allaient tout de même pas se faire renvoyer, même si cela les étonnerait. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir à ce point-là d'avoir été chercher Sirius, non ?

- Allons, Harry, il ne faut pas désespérer, je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne voudra pas vous tuer…

- Non, moi je pensais surtout à Remus, avoua Harry d'un ton tragique.****

- Rémus, comment cela ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !****

- Ouais, ben, tu n'as pas vu à quel point il était furieux contre moi quand je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie après m'être mis en travers du chemin d'un serpent pour empêcher les gens d'être blessé. C'est tout juste s'il ne m'a pas dit que j'aurais mieux fait de laisser le professeur MacGonagall se faire tuer.****

- A ce point-là ???****

Sirius se retourna vers Luna pour avoir la confirmation des dires de son filleul, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'elle n'était pas là quand cela s'était produit. La seule personne qui serait capable de prouver les dires de Harry, c'était Tonks.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était comme cela ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas ! s'étonna Sirius.

- Sirius, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il a été peiné par ta mort. C'était affreux… Il a peur de perdre quelqu'un d'autre…****

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête, triste d'avoir affligé tant de peine à son meilleur ami. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il revenait lui faire plus de mal. Après tout, il devra de nouveau l'abandonné quand le solstice viendra.

- Allons-y ! décida Harry.

Les trois amis utilisèrent alors la poudre de cheminette pour arriver dans le bureau de Tonks. Il n'y avait personne. Est-ce qu'elle avait été prévenue de la disparition des deux adolescents ? C'était bien possible. Après tout, elle était une des seules personnes en qui le directeur avait totalement confiance et elle était aussi très proche des enfants.

- Je suppose que l'on doit aller dans le bureau du directeur ? demanda Luna.

- Je suppose, oui, acquiesça Sirius.****

- Et c'est comment là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.****

- Tu n'y es jamais allée ? s'étonna Harry.****

- Tu sais, filleul, c'est pas parce que toi, tu as je ne sais pas combien de fois détourné les règlements et échapper à la mort, choses qui t'ont irrémédiablement conduit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde.****

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit éclater de rire son parrain et Luna, qu'il ne tarda pas à rejoindre et ce fut dans cette ambiance, qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bureau du directeur. Sirius ayant repris sa forme de chien, suivait gaiement les deux jeunes. Heureusement pour eux, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Harry était venu et ils n'eurent pas besoin de le chercher pendant des heures.

Luna et son ami riaient de bon cœur maintenant que la conversation avait dérivé sur des choses plus drôle que leur mort imminente et c'est entrain de rigoler comme des petits fous qu'ils arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry toqua à la porte et attendit que le directeur leur dise d'entrer, ce qui ne mit pas très longtemps.

Une fois qu'ils eurent poussés la porte, ils restèrent figés. Harry et Luna s'était attendu à voir Dumbledore, Tonks et Remus mais, en plus d'eux, il y avait aussi la tante de Harry, et son cousin, le professeur MacGonagall et le professeur Rogue. Et en voyant leurs expressions, le rire des deux arrivants mourut sur leurs lèvres.

- Euh… bien… commença Harry. Maintenant que l'on a… fini notre mission… je pense que Luna et moi, on va… retourner nous coucher… salut !

Il prit la main de la jeune fille qui ne demandait pas mieux que partir mais c'était sans compter sur l'avis des personnes présentes. Le professeur Rogue fut le premier à réagir.

- Juste une petite minute, Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous ne pensiez pas vous en tirer comme cela.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à leur professeur, à nouveau. Seulement, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le loisir d'expliquer leur escapade, Sirius décida de leur venir en aide et sauta devant eux, faisant sursauter tout le monde, puis il reprit sa forme humaine.

Pétunia et Dudley hurlèrent, l'apparence de Sirius étant relativement proche de celle du meurtrier qui était rechercher trois ans auparavant, les professeurs étaient tous simplement bouche-bée. Rémus, par contre, sauta sur ses pieds et vint étreindre son ami, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

- Sirius… dit-il la voix tremblante, comment est-ce que c'est possible… tu étais mort.

- J'ai une mission à accomplir, Rem'…. Et, apparemment, ces deux-là le savent.****

- C'est vrai ? demanda Remus en s'écartant de son ami. Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'autre ?****

- Euh… commença Harry.****

Harry ne savait pas comment se sortir de là. Rémus était si heureux de pouvoir revoir Sirius, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver à lui dire que il n'en avait que pour quelques mois. Il ne voulait pas le faire.

- Pas grand chose…. A part qu'il faut qu'il sorte quelqu'un des griffes de Voldie et… Quoi ?

- Voldie ? répéta Dumbledore, étonné.****

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir savoir qu'est-ce qui avait prit au jeune homme de dire cela. Les autres professeurs de la pièces le regardaient avec des yeux rond, et sa famille aussi. Sirius et Remus se retenaient pour ne pas éclater de rire et Luna, elle, semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

- Ben oui, vu que y'a pas beaucoup de personne qui apprécie quand je dis son nom, alors pour ne pas m'amuser avec les Vous-Savez-Qui et les Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom, je raccourcis en Voldie et c'est tellement ridicule que personne n'en a peur ! expliqua-t-il. Et pour en revenir au problème, je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre.

Pas mal de personne avaient faillit s'étrangler en entendant l'explication de Harry pour le surnom mais, ils s'étaient vite repris en entendant que l'adolescent ne savait pas d'autre chose.

- Très bien, acquiesça le directeur. Comme c'était pour la bonne cause, cette petite escapade, il ne vous en sera pas tenu rigueur, mais la prochaine fois, ne faites pas quelques chose comme cela sans m'en avertir. Vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoir maintenant. Et ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu auras l'occasion de revoir ton parrain demain.

- Merci professeur. Au revoir.****

- Au revoir Harry… Oh et, je suppose que ta tante et ton cousin peuvent faire le chemin avec toi… Madame Dursley, Dudley, vous pouvez aller vous coucher, je suppose que vous êtes assez fatigués.****

Les quatre quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore après un dernier au revoir au directeur. Celui-ci ordonna à Sirius et Remus de retourner à Grimmauld Place pour la nuit, en leur disant qu'il les contacterait le lendemain et ensuite, il laissa les autres partir.

Il allait se rendre dans ses appartements alors que MacGonagall franchissait la porte mais il remarqua que Sévérus n'avait pas bouger. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il était vrai qu'après sa remarque de début, il n'avait plus dit un mot.

- Sévérus ? Vous allez bien.

L'homme sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Bien sûr Albus, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs…. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Sévérus…****

Et le professeur de potions sortit, aillant menti à Dumbledore. Il lui semblait que son cœur se retrouvait serrer dans un étaux de fer. Black était revenu, et maintenant tout aller revenir à la normale. Il savait que l'animagus allait de nouveau passer beaucoup de temps avec Harry et qu'il allait sûrement lui réapprendre à le détester. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, ça lui faisait mal. Si mal. Il avait beaucoup aimé être plus proche du garçon, mais s'était sans doutes mieux comme cela.

Dès le lendemain, il reprendrait son comportement habituel, en classe et pendant les cours de occlumentie. Et c'est sur cette pensée, en sentant l'étaux se refermer sur son cœur, qu'il s'endormi.

Réponse au review 

****

**Misslulu :** contente que tu aimes et merci pour ta review (c'est débile que je te le marque maintenant puisqu'on s'est reparlé depuis, mais bon…)

**Lord Linky : **Hello ! Alors, joyeux anniversaire, très en retard je sais… et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic… allez, gros bisous

**Sandrine Lupin :** et oui, on attend le 6, bah c'est pas pour tout de suite, dommage ! Sinon, pour la réconciliation, c'est vrai qu'avec le début du tome 5, on pourrait plus pencher par la dessus (en fait, ça où la catastrophe la plus totale qui ferait que le comportement des Dursley empirerait dix fois maintenant qu'ils savent le danger…) allez, merci beaucoup pour ta review

**Yoann :** vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic, même si tu aimes pas mon couple principal (en fait au début, j'hésitait à mettre Harry avec Luna mais j'ai renoncé…) et j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant la suite !

**AnoDevils :** je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire, et que tu trouves cela original (je trouve pas vraiment mais bon,) et voilà la suite ! merci pour ta review !!!

**Lilou :** joyeux noël (je sais on est en janvier) à toi aussi et bonne année (à ce qu'il paraît on a droit de souhaiter la nouvelle année jusqu'à fin janvier alors j'en profite) merci pour la review !!

**Xaebhal :**tu te trompes, ça fait quand même plaisir ce genre de review, et puis c'est honnête !!! Et j'aime bien les critiques (comment progresser si on ne nous en fait jamais ?) bon, pour l'histoire des fauves, en fait oui c'était un hasard parce que j'y ai même pas penser en écrivant (je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour que ça tombe comme cela) et encore merci pour ta review !!!

**Loonie78 :** je sais, je suis très en retard pour mon nouveau chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit dans les notes en début de chap, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, je fais du mieux que je peux… j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop…et sois-dite en passant, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Gros bisous !

**Phoebe Skywalker :** je sais, je sais, j'ai dit que je mettais le prochain chapitre le 12, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu de temps à consacrer à mes fics, enfin j'espère que je serais pardonnée… et voilà, l'apparition de Sirius ! Et moi aussi j'adore quand y'a des scène entre Harry et Rem'… bah c'est pour cela que j'en met (logique imprenable) merci pour ta review !!!


	21. l'avertissement de Sirius

Je suis quand même allé un peu plus vite cette fois-ci. C'est encore long, mais déjà une amélioration. Alors maintenant, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. Envoyez-moi une petite review, pour me le dire. Et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura vingt-quatre chapitre à cette histoire !!!!

Bonne lecture à tous et Gros bisous. Izzie

Chapitre 18

La journée avait été l'une des pires de la vie de Harry. Non seulement, il eut à subir les reproches de ses amis qui lui en voulaient d'être parti avec Luna, sans même les prévenir, mais il avait aussi sur la conscience le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire devant Remus que Sirius devrait repartir au moment du prochain solstice. Il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal qu'il n'avait pas osé, mais il savait très bien que plus il attendrait longtemps, plus il aurait de peine

Et en plus de tout cela, il avait passé un cours de potions des plus désagréables, Rogue s'étant acharné sur lui d'une manière qu'il n'avait plus utilisée depuis des mois et des mois. Bien sûr, il ne s'était jamais montré gentil avec lui pendant ces cours, mais plutôt indifférent, pas affreux.

Enfin, il aurait un cours d'occulmentie le soir même alors il pourrait sûrement avoir l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs, c'était le moment pour lui de partir pour les cachots.

- A tout à l'heure Ginny, dit-il en embrassant sa petite amie, tendrement, sur les lèvres.

- A bientôt Harry.. Au fait, est-ce que tu passes tout de suite après le cours, ici, ou bien est-ce que tu veux d'abord aller voir ta tante et ton cousin ?

- Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais faire mais si tu es trop fatiguée, va te coucher. je ferais une petite escale dans le dortoir des filles pour t'embrasser.

- D'accord.

Sur ce, Harry s'en alla, laissant seule sa petite amie dans la salle commune. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs pour se rendre dans les cachots, son esprit ne cessant de vagabonder, se demandant comment est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour raconter le reste de la prophétie à Remus.

Il allait de nouveau avoir du mal à se concentrer, même si depuis quelques temps, il maîtrisait presque à la perfection le concept que lui enseignait Rogue.

Enfin, il fallait tout de même qu'il arrive à immobiliser son esprit alors que plusieurs autres choses le préoccupait. Voldemort n'allait tout de même pas attendre qu'il ait finit de résoudre tout ces problèmes pour lui envoyer des images ou prendre possession de son esprit.

Il arriva devant la grande porte en bois où se déroulait ses cours, et frappa, attendant que son professeur lui donne la permission d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit prestement. Harry entra et se retrouva face à Sévérus Rogue, assis à son bureau qui ne daigna même pas relever les yeux, déstabilisant ainsi l'adolescent.

- Entrez Potter et préparez-vous ! lança-t-il d'un ton froid en se levant.

- Euh.. Bien professeur, bafouilla Harry, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à l'attitude de son professeur.

Il posa ses affaires sur une table et ne garda en main que sa baguette magique, bien qu'à présent, il n'en avait presque plus l'utilité. Quoi que, ce jour-ci, avec tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

- Légilimens !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à cette intrusion et, par conséquent, mit tout de même quelques secondes avant de reprendre le contrôle et de fermer son esprit à toute attaque extérieure.

- Potter, est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de vous concentrer un peu, où est-ce trop difficile pour vous ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ???

Rogue ne se formalisa pas de la question et lança simplement un regard noir à son étudiant qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien du tout à son attitude et qui, soit dit en passant, le cachait vraiment très mal. Mais Sévérus ne pouvait tout de même pas l'en blâmer, vu qu'Harry n'avait réellement rien fait pour encourager un tel comportement de sa part.

- Légilimens ! cria à nouveau Rogue, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de totalement reprendre ses esprits ni de se préparer.

Cette fois-ci, le défilé d'images se fit plus clair et Harry, ne s'était point du tout préparer à cela, tomba à genoux sous le choc, laissant tomber à terre sa baguette qui atterrit devant lui. Tous les plus mauvais moment de la vie de Harry flashèrent dans l'esprit de son professeur. Ce dernier était totalement figé par l'horreur du spectacle et n'arrêtait même pas le charme. Le dernier des souvenirs remontait au matin même.

Il était installé avec Ginny dans ses bras, devant Ron et Hermione, alors que Neville complétait le cercle. Ils discutaient, et Rogue pouvait deviner qu'ils parlaient des événements de la nuit. À un moment, la conversation finit par devenir audible pour Sévérus. C'était lorsqu'elle avait dévié sur le problème qui tourmentait l'esprit du jeune homme, encore en ce  moment.

- _Harry ! s'exclamait Hermione. Tu ne leur as même pas parlé de la prophétie !_

- _Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je le fasse, essayait de se justifier le jeune homme. Comment est-ce que tu voulais que j'annonce devant Remus que Sirius ne pourrait rester parmi nous que jusqu'au prochain solstice ? Et qu'après il disparaîtrait de nos vie à jamais ! Je n'en ai pas eu le courage !_

Dans la salle de potions, Harry arrivait tant bien que mal à reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il devait absolument arriver à se sortir de là, et vite. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi est-ce que son professeur agissait de la sorte. Et il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait énormément de ne pas faire cesser tout de suite cette torture. Il en avait le pouvoir alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le faisait pas ?

- STOP !!! hurla-t-il dans le vide, arrivant finalement à fermer entièrement son esprit.

Il se retrouva alors, par terre, devant son professeur de potions. Sa baguette était à quelques centimètres de lui et il s'en saisit avant de se relever et de partir en courant, sans un seul regard pour Sévérus, ni une pensée pour son matériel resté sur une table, faisant la sourde oreille aux maladroites excuses de Rogue.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, et qu'il se retrouva seul dans sa salle de classe, Sévérus se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. murmura-t-il pour lui-même, espérant que le jeune homme puisse lui pardonner un jour cet écart.

*

Harry courut  dans les couloirs de l'école, essayant d'oublier toutes les scènes qu'ils venaient de voir, mais les images semblaient rester gravées sur ses rétines. Il rentra directement dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour y retrouver Ginny, entrain de lire un ouvrage sur la métamorphose. Quand elle l'entendit entre, elle leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui, surprise.

- Harry ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres aussi tôt ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi pâle ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais vint s'asseoir au côté de la jeune fille et prit sa tête entre ses mains, le corps encore tremblant des horreurs qu'il venait de se remémorer. Ginny, voyant que tout ce dont son petit ami avait besoin en ce moment était de réconfort, vint le prendre dans ses bras, où il se laissa aller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ginny d'une voix très douce et apaisante.

- Rogue.. Rogue m'a fait revoir tous mes pires souvenirs.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est affreux ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille ?

- Je n'en sais rien Gin', je ne sais vraiment rien. soupira Harry.

Il était vraiment triste et cela Ginny arrivait à le voir sans peine. Elle se savait pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rogue ces derniers temps mais elle savait que lui et Harry s'était beaucoup rapprochés alors pourquoi est-ce que, tout à coup, il lui faisait autant de mal que cela ? C'était totalement incompréhensible.

- Tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton dortoir Gin' ? demanda Harry après un long moment de silence. Il est vraiment tard, tu vas être fatiguée demain.

- Je préfère rester là, comme cela tu ne seras pas seuls avec tes souvenirs. Et puis, de toute façon, demain c'est samedi !

- Merci ma puce., dit Harry, tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie.

*

Après avoir ruminer un moment ses pensées, le professeur Rogue prit l'initiative de se lever et de prendre les affaires de Harry dans le but de les lui rapporter. Seulement, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se montrer dans la tour des Griffondors, les étudiants risqueraient de se poser des questions, même s'il ne devait pas rester grand monde dans la salle commune à cette heure-là. Et puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'il enseignait, il avait peur de faire face à l'un de ses élèves.

Finalement, il opta pour la solution qui lui paraissait la plus appropriée, et c'est dans cette optique que, moins de dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant la porte des appartements des Dursley, à frapper doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tante de Harry se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, visiblement étonnée de le voir ici.

- Bonsoir, le salua Pétunia.

- Bonsoir, je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non.. Entrez seulement, je vous en prie. professeur Rogue, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, tout à fait, mais appelez-moi Sévérus.

- D'accord Sévérus, si vous m'appelez Pétunia. marchanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et entra dans le salon où elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Alors qu'il prenait place, il laissa son regard errer sur la petite table basse et ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre volumineux. Il eut le temps de voir le titre 'Autant En Emporte Le Vent' et se demanda brièvement de quoi parlait cette histoire. La tante de Harry dû repérer sa ligne de vision car elle fit un petit sourire.

- Il faut croire que je ne me sortirais jamais du romantisme. mais bon.. Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Pétunia.

- Je venais vous rapporter les affaires de Harry. Disons qu'il est parti un peu. précipitamment. et qu'il n'a pas vraiment pris la peine de les prendre.

Il lui tendit le cartable de son élève et elle le prit, un peu étonnée de savoir que son neveu avait oublié cela. D'habitude, il faisait réellement attention à ses affaires. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, et elle aimerait bien savoir quoi !

- Sévérus, est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Comment cela ? demanda Sévérus.

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Harry d'oublier ces affaires comme cela et puis, sans vouloir vous vexer, cela se remarqua vraiment très bien que quelque chose vous préoccupe.

Sévérus soupira. Lui qui était passé maître incontestable dans l'art de cacher aux autres ce qu'il ressentait, depuis quelques temps, il avait eu un peu de mal à le faire dès que cela concernait Harry. Mais il devait tout de même la vérité à la tante de son étudiant puisqu'elle avait tout de même remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- J'ai fait quelque chose que. que je n'aurais pas dû. Vraiment pas dû.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Et bien.. Harry doit suivre des cours spéciaux avec moi.

- L'occulmentie ?

- Oui, vous savez en quoi cela consiste ? (il s'arrêta puis, lorsqu'il la vit hocher la tête, il continua) Et bien, il était assez préoccuper ce soir et il n'a pas bien réussi à fermer son esprit et, au lieu de tout stopper quand j'ai commencé à voir défiler ses souvenirs, j'ai maintenu le sort et je lui ai fait revivre tous ses pires moments.

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait cela ?

- J'avais. Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains sous le regard compatissant de la tante à Harry.

Il inspira avant de recommencer à parler.

- Je pensais que maintenant que Black était de retour, il allait lui réapprendre à me haïr alors j'ai voulu reprendre mon attitude d'avant, mais je ne peux plus le détester.

Sa phrase s'était terminée dans un murmure et il se tut après ces derniers mots. Il avait vraiment l'air de regretter ce qu'il avait fait et cela, Pétunia le remarqua très bien. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ne vous en faites pas Sévérus.. Allez-lui parler, il vous pardonnera.

- Je l'espère, souffla-t-il.

*

Le lendemain matin, comme c'était un samedi, Harry choisit donc ce jour-là pour dire à Remus ce qu'il savait sur le reste de la prophétie. Il avait aussi choisit ce jour-là parce que le concerné ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard. Mais il décida de d'abord se rendre au bureau de Tonks. Il savait qu'elle accepterait de l'aider à annoncer cela au loup-garou, et il savait aussi que Remus allait avoir besoin d'elle.

- Tonks ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

- Oui ? Oh, bonjour Harry !

- Salut ! Dis, j'aurais un service à te demander.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu te rappelles de la prophétie en entier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu te rappelles alors qu'elle disait que Sirius ne pourrait pas rester éternellement sur terre mais qu'il devrait repartir au prochain solstice.

- Oui.

- Et tu t'es aussi très bien rendue compte que je n'avais pas mentionner ce fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

- Oui.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de le dire à Remus, maintenant.. Et j'aimerais que tu soies là, s'il te plait.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il aurait besoin de toi.

Devant son air étonné, il reprit.

- Crois-moi, il aura vraiment besoin de toi ! Beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais le croire.. Tu vas venir ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr. est-ce que tu veux. y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement. Il sortit ensuite, Tonks sur ses talons, et tous les deux firent le chemin en silence jusqu'aux appartements où se trouvait le loup-garou. Ils frappèrent ensuite à la porte et attendirent quelques secondes, avant que Remus ne vienne leur ouvrir.

- Salut ! leur lança-t-il. Comment est-ce que vous allez ?

- Bien.

- Oh ! Mais entrez, je vous en prie.

- Merci. répondit Tonks alors que les deux arrivant pénétraient dans la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous.. Vous vous rendez compte que Sirius est allé communiquer avec quelqu'un de l'au-delà ! s'exclama-t-il alors que la jeune femme prenait place sur le canapé. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'il est autorisé à faire cela. après tout, il est vivant maintenant.

Harry et Tonks échangèrent un regard. C'était le moment.

- C'est justement de cela que je voulais te parler Rem', commença Harry.

- Quoi ? Comment cela ?

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. lui dit l'adolescent en lui montrant le canapé.

Rémus fronça les sourcils mais alla tout de même se placer au côté de l'aurore. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, pour garder son équilibre, mais aussi pour pouvoir lui apporter du soutiens.

- Tu te rappelles quand Luna et moi avons su que Sirius était revenu à cause d'une prophétie.

- Oui

- Quand Dumbledore a demandé ce que l'on savait d'autre, il y a une chose que j'ai omis de dire.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas eu le courage.. Ecoute, c'est vraiment difficile pour moi de te le dire, mais cela va être encore plus dur pour toi de l'entendre et de le comprendre mais je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps.. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Harry. tu me fais peur là.. Qu'est-ce que cette prophétie disait d'autre ?

- Que Sirius. ne. ne pourrait pas rester éternellement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Il ne pourra pas rester.. Il, il devra repartir au prochain solstice. Je suis vraiment désolé, Rem'.

- Non. souffla le loup-garou. Non, il. il ne peut pas ! il ne peut par repartir ! Il peut pas m'abandonner de nouveau.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Le c½ur de Harry se serra à cette vision et il vit, sans vraiment enregistrer l'information, Tonks prendre l'homme dans ses bras, le berçant, lui murmurant de se calmer. Harry murmura encore une dernière fois qu'il était désolé avant de sortir de la pièce et de courir pendant deux minutes, sans croiser un seul des élèves qui étaient à ce moment-là, soit dans la Grande Salle, soit dans leur salle commune. Ensuite, une fois qu'il fut à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et d'adossa contre le mur, se laissant glisser au sol et fermant les yeux. Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était là, mais il revint à la réalité quand une voix douce s'adressa à lui.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

*

Dirigeant ses pas vers la Grande Salle, Sévérus réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Harry pour se faire pardonner. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup dormi pendant la nuit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus soucier de ce que les gens pouvaient penser ou ressentir, que cela le concerne ou pas, qu'il ne savait vraiment plus s'y prendre, mais heureusement, sa visite à la tante de son élève lui avait fait du bien. Au moins, il avait l'espoir que Harry pourrait lui pardonner

Alors qu'il tournait pour emprunter un nouveau couloir, il vit le jeune garçon qui occupait en ce moment ses pensées, à terre. Il ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de se propager dans son c½ur et il s'approcha doucement de lui. Apparemment, Harry ne l'avait pas entendu arriver car il sursauta lorsqu'il lui demanda de la voix la plus douce qu'il put :

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et encra son regard vert émeraude dans celui de son professeur. Rogue put y voir des larmes retenues et il comprit, sans même avoir besoin de demander ce qu'il se passait, que Harry avait tout confesser à Remus. Alors qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question, le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Non, ça n'allait pas.

- Vous. vous voulez m'en parler ? demanda-t-il.

Un même hochement de tête lui répondit et, plutôt que de partir et le laisser seul, Sévérus s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour des épaules de son élève. Il n'avait pas oublié l'épisode de l'infirmerie. Harry avait été là pour lui, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour, c'était donc la moindre des choses d'être là pour lui quand il en avait besoin.

Son élève se laissa faire, mais il put quand même sentir une légère tension. Il pensait sûrement encore à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. C'était tout à fait normal. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'excuser maintenant, pas quand le jeune homme était dans cet état là.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un moment, puis Sévérus se releva et tendit sa main à Harry pour qu'il en fasse de même, juste au moment où une jeune fille arriva. Par chance, il s'agissait de Ginny. Elle eut l'air surprise pendant une fraction de seconde - Harry n'avait-il pas dit le soir précédent que Rogue avait été horrible ? - mais elle se reprit, se rappelant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cherchait Harry.

- Harry, Professeur Rogue, le directeur demande à vous voir, maintenant.

- Merci, Miss Weasley. Venez Harry.

- Oui, professeur. Je te rejoins dans la Salle Commune, Gin' ?

- D'accord.. A tout à l'heure Harry !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à l'intérieur duquel ils retrouvèrent Sirius, Dumbledore, les directeurs de maison ainsi que Tonks et Remus. Harry n'eut aucun mal à voir les yeux rougis de son ami, et que Tonks avait l'air très mal. Ce qui était assez normal vu leur dernière conversation.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, commença le directeur, je crois qu'on va laisser Sirius nous expliquer la situation. Allez-y, Sirius.

- L'attaque que Voldemort à prévu est censé se dérouler bientôt. Il ne l'a pas encore dit à ses Mangemorts mais, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, là où j'étais, cela se passera vers le début du mois de juin.

- Et cela se passera à Poudlard ? demanda Madame Chourave.

- Oui, répondit cette fois-ci le directeur. C'est pour cela que je vais renvoyer les élèves chez eux le 31 mai, à la place du 30 juin. Seuls les examens des cinquième et septième année auront lui, mais la première semaine de Juillet, pour que l'on ait le temps de se remettre de l'attaque. Le seul problème qu'il reste, ce sont les défenseurs. L'Ordre du Phénix ne suffira pas.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, interrompit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en direz, mais les membres de la DA m'ont répété à plusieurs reprises qu'ils se battraient si Voldemort attaquait.

Les professeurs en restèrent abasourdis. La DA ? En fait, c'est peut-être qu'à part MacGonagall et Dumbledore, ils ne savaient déjà pas vraiment ce qu'était la DA. 

- Et est-ce que tu penses qu'ils pourraient se battre ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Ils maîtrisent quelques sort qui dépassent de loin le niveau de septième. Des sorts de défense et d'attaques de toute sorte. 

- Albus ! s'exclama Minerva. Vous n'allez pas autoriser des élèves à se battre !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Minerva. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide qui nous est proposée. Et si Harry pense qu'ils sont prêts, je pense qu'il faut les laisser décider. Harry, je te demanderais de leur demander.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations. Et je rappellerais ceux de l'Ordre pour une réunion prochaine. 

Les autres acquiescèrent et tous sortirent. Tonks et Remus se dirigèrent d'un côté et les professeurs d'un autre. Harry dirigea ses pas vers sa Salle Commune, pour aller retrouver Ginny, mais la voix de son professeur de potion l'en empêcha.

- Harry, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS 

Phoebe Skywalker : merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. et je comprends que tu ailles beaucoup de travail, t'en fais pas. de toute façon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, vu le temps que je mets pour mettre à jour les miennes !

LeDjiNn : merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous..

Lunicorne : Merci, ça me fais très plaisir que ma fic te plaise. allez, gros bisous

Merl1 le vrai sorcier : je suis contente ! J'ai eu un de mes exams comme cela (lol !!!) merci beaucoup !

Lonnie : je trouve que c'est très gentil tout ce que tu dis dans ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras bien le nouveau chapitre aussi. pour la mission ? Et bien, je pense qu'on le saura bientôt. je ne sais pas encore tout à fait qu'est-ce que je vais faire, même si j'ai plutôt une idée générale. gros bisous

Valerius : je suis contente que tu aimes. merci beaucoup pour ta review. et gros biz


	22. la DA se prépare

_Hello tout le monde! je suis vraiment désolé pour cette interruption et j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir que je mette enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je pense que je vais continuer de la mettre à jour mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que cela sera très rapide!_

_Sinon, je pense que, avant début septembre, je devrais aussi mettre à jour "l'année des cauchemars"_

_ Voilà, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 19**

- Harry, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna lentement en direction de son professeur. Il savait très bien de quoi est-ce qu'il voulait lui parler. Il savait très bien qu'il voulait expliquer son comportement de l'autre nuit, seulement, même si Harry voulait ardemment connaître les réponses, il lui en voulait encore. Mais, d'un autre côté, Sévérus l'avait réconforté tout à l'heure, et cela présageait qu'il s'en voulait de son attitude. Peut-être est-ce que cela valait la peine de l'écouter, il aurait une excuse.

Et malgré le fait qu'il lui en voulait, Harry l'espérait vraiment. Il espérait que le maître des potions puisse s'expliquer parce que, dernièrement, il avait réellement apprécier sa compagnie et voulait pouvoir encore la partager.

- Bien sûr, professeur…

- Suivez-moi…. Allons dans mes appartements…

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et emboîta le pas à Rogue. Ils effectuèrent le chemin côte à côté, sans échanger une seule parole. C'était un silence tendu, qui pesait lourd sur eux, mais aucun ne semblait désireux de le briser.

Ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers du maître des potions et celui-ci donna le mot de passe au tableau pour qu'il les laisse entrer. Sévérus invita Harry à s'asseoir dans un canapé bleu nuit et se plaça à côté de lui. Harry prit quelques minutes pour observer la pièce car c'était la toute première fois qu'il venait à cet endroit. Elle était très claire, contrairement à ce que quiconque aurait pu penser, et bien éclairée malgré l'absence de fenêtre. Mais après quelques instants, Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par le son de la voix de Rogue.

- Harry…

- Oui, professeur ?

- Je… je tenais réellement à m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait.

- Non, vous n'auriez pas dû. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez fait ?

Harry voulait absolument savoir la réponse de son professeur car seule celle-ci pourrait décider s'il allait lui pardonner. Et il espérait sincèrement que cela serait une bonne excuse.

- Je… C'est…

Sévérus inspira un bon coup. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de décider ce qu'il allait lui dire. Bien sûr, il voulait être honnête, mais il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il allait énoncer. Alors, il parla tout simplement à cœur ouvert, comme il ne l'avait plus refait depuis le jour où Harry avait découvert toute la vérité au sujet de Tara.

- Je pensais que maintenant que Black était de retour, tout allait redevenir comment c'était avant. Qu'il allait vous réapprendre à me haïr.

- Sirius ne m'a jamais appris à vous haïr.

- Je sais…

- Et il ne le fera jamais. Sirius respecte mes choix et si je suis plus proche de vous qu'avant, il ne sera rien pour le changer. Il sais que je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire…

- Je… je sais que… je n'ai aucune excuse, soupira l'homme.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à un bureau sur lequel il s'appuya avant de fermer les yeux.

- Quand vous êtes resté près de moi, cette nuit-là, à l'infirmerie, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Après tout le mal que je vous avais fait, je pensais que vous vous moqueriez de moi en me voyant comme cela, si… faible. Mais vous n'en avez rien fait… vous avez agi comme vous l'auriez fait avec Lupin ou l'un de vos amis et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. Mais après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je ne peux plus croire à la compassion gratuite, je trouvais ça insensé que vous, vous ayez passé l'éponge sur le passé… et quand j'ai vu que Black était de retour, je me suis simplement dit qu'il allait vous ouvrir les yeux, vous rappeler ce que j'étais… je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau, pas en vous voyant redevenir comme avant moi, petit à petit, alors il fallait que je fasse en sorte de vous éloigner de moi alors j'ai repris le même comportement que j'avais avant et j'ai poussé jusqu'à entrer de force dans votre esprit mais… mais je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin. Je savais qu'il fallait que je m'arrête mais quand vos souvenirs ont commencé à défiler, j'ai été complètement pétrifier. Je suis désolé… réellement désolé.

Sa voix avait diminué d'intensité au fur et à mesure de son récit et maintenant, il ne disait plus rien. Il attendait que Harry lui dise que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, que jamais plus il ne lui parlerait ou autre chose d ce genre. Mais rien ne vint. Peut-être allait-il tout simplement partir ? Et dans quelques secondes, il entendrait la porte se fermer mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la suite de l'histoire se passe comme cela.

Sévérus entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui et une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas, mais sa respiration se fit plus rapide et quand Harry enleva sa main de son épaule pour glisser les longues mèches noires que tombaient à côté de son visage derrière son oreille, il rouvrit les yeux. Le jeune homme le fit se retourner lentement face à lui et il lut dans son regard qu'il lui pardonnait.

- je comprends… et je vous pardonne professeur.

- Vous ne devriez pas…. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Si. Si vous le méritez plus que quiconque…

Puis, sans même que Sévérus puisse agir, Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura la tempe de son professeur avec ses lèvres. Ce geste aurait pu paraître très enfantin, mais pour Rogue il était touchant. Avant que le maître des potions ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry sortit de ses appartements et disparut de sa vue.

Le jeune homme partit en direction de la salle commune, pour rejoindre Ginny, comme il l'avait prévu. Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps avant la prochaine réunion de la « DA » et il voulait la voir avant. De plus, il devait aussi parler à Ron, Hermione et Neville, pour leur faire part du projet pour le combat. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il ne vit que Ginny dans la salle, et ce n'était vraiment pas pour le déranger.

Il alla s'installer à ses côtés et elle se laissa glisser sur lui. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et lui embrassa le front.

- Alors, Harry, commença-t-elle. Est-ce que cela c'est arrangé avec le professeur Rogue ?

- Oui, oui, je crois que cela s'est bien arrangé.

- Et qu'est-ce que voulait Dumbledore ?

- D'après Sirius, il va bientôt y avoir une attaque à l'école. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je prévienne les membres de la « DA » parce qu'on a l'autorisation de rester pour se battre.

- Quoi ? Il a permit qu'on reste ?

- Ouais…. Je vais faire l'annonce ce soir. Je laisserais tout le monde décider de ce qu'il veut faire et je ferais la liste de tous ceux qui restent.

- Tu sais que tu peux déjà compter sur moi ?

- Oui, même si je n'aime pas cela, je le sais…

Dans la salle sur demande, le soir même, quand tous les membres furent arriver, Harry monta sur une table et réclama le silence. Tout le monde, surpris, arrêta de parler et concentra son attention vers lui. Seuls Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Neville savait de quoi il voulait leur parler.

- C'est une annonce très importante que j'ai à vous faire et j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout. Au début juin, une attaque de mangemorts, dans laquelle sera sûrement Voldemort, dans l'école et le directeur va renvoyer les élèves chez eux, fin mai. Ce que je voulais vous ire, c'est que le directeur à accepté que les membres de la « DA » qui veulent rester pour se battre au côté des professeurs et des Aurors, reste. Vous avez donc le choix, vous, si vous rester ou si vous partez. Je vous laisse jusqu' à la prochaine réunion pour vous décider parce que je fais que ce n'est pas une question à laquelle il fait répondre en deux minutes. La prochaine fois, je ferais une liste avec les noms de ceux qui restent pour la donner au directeur. Maintenant, nous pouvons reprendre nos exercices.

Et c'est dans un brouhaha immense que tout le monde se remit au travail, discutant de l'annonce que Harry venait de faire. Ils étaient tous en effervescence entrain de se demander s'ils devaient participer à la bataille ou alors, renter chez eux. Mais la plupart d'entre eux penchaient déjà pour la première solution.

Le reste de la réunion se passa dans une atmosphère beaucoup moins détendue que les précédentes, les adolescents sachant que ce qu'ils apprenaient à faire maintenant, ils allaient devoir l'utiliser. Bien sûr, auparavant aussi, mais à présent, ils savaient quand est-ce que cela allait arriver, et ce n'était plus fictif. Le combat allait avoir lieu dans pas longtemps.

Pendant toute la réunion, les sortilèges fusèrent et à leur heure de sortie, Harry dut se mettre debout sur la table pour se faire entendre. Il annonça aux autres que la séance était terminée et ils partirent sauf lui, qui voulait rester encore un petit moment pour mettre la salle en ordre. Ginny lui proposa de rester pour l'aider et il allait lui répondre lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par une fille du groupe.

- Harry, est-ce que tu aurais une minute pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon se retourna. C'était Lindsey O'Hara, une jeune Serpentard de cinquième année. Elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Et Ginny le remarqua aussi et sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle les laisse seuls.

- Je vais y aller, déclara la jeune rouquine.

- Tu peux rester, je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Je sais mais je pense que tu seras plus à l'aise si il n'y a pas plusieurs personnes dans la pièce. Harry, tu me rejoints dans la salle commune ?

Harry hocha la tête et après un rapide baiser, la jeune rouquine sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux autres seuls.

- Bon, alors assieds-toi Lindsey, et dis-moi ce que tu avais à me dire.

- Voilà Harry, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais mes parents sont des supporters de Voldemort.

- Oui, je sais…

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenait la conversation. Si cela allait sur les mangemorts, ça risquait d'être quelque chose de mauvais.

- Ils veulent que je rejoigne leur cause mais je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête et elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise à la place de répondre. Harry, trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit, attendit qu'elle ait finit et, lorsqu'elle ôta le vêtement, il vit que son dos et ses épaules étaient couvert de bleus.

- Mon Dieu ! Lindsey ! il t'a frapp

- Oui…. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

- Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ou même à Rogue ?

- Non…. J'ai pas osé aller voir le directeur et… et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance au Professeur Rogue.

- Tu peux lui faire confiance, mais si tu préfères, je peux aller leur parler à ta place ?

- Tu ferais ça Harry ! C'est vrai ?

Tout en remerciant Harry qui lui avait confirmé son aide, la jeune fille se rhabilla et se prépara à sortir lorsque son ami la rappela.

- Oh ! Et Lindsey, si par hasard un jour prochain tu à envie de parler à un adulte, va voir ton directeur de maison, il t'aidera.

Bien que surprise par le fait qu'il lui dise cela, la jeune fille hocha la tête et sortit pour de bon. Harry soupira et se leva lentement, se disant qu'il devrait aller tout de suite parler à Dumbledore. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Alors Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Et bien… je pense que vous devriez d'abord faire venir le professeur Rogue. C'est quelque chose qu'il devrait savoir.

- Euh… très bien. Je le fais venir tout de suite. Winky !

Dans un POP sonore, un petit elfe de maison apparut.

- Winky, est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher le professeur Rogue. C'est très urgent.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Sévérus frappait à la porte du bureau du directeur.

- Entrez Sévérus, entrez. Prenez un siège…

Le professeur Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à son élève, puis le directeur et s'assit. Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait.

- Alors, Harry, commença Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Cela concerne Lindsey O'Hara.

- Elle est en cinquième année à Serpentard c'est ça ? questionna Rogue.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Elle a des problèmes avec ses parents et elle n'ose pas venir vous en parler alors je me suis proposé de le faire à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ses parents sont des partisans de Voldemort et ils voulaient qu'elle les suivent mais elle a refusé. Elle a son dos complètement couvert de bleus. Je ne sais pas si c'est la première fois que ses parents lui font cela mais je pense que cela ne sera pas la dernière.

Les deux adultes avaient l'air choqués par les paroles de leur élève mais Dumbledore fut le premier à réagir.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est en ce moment ?

- Je suppose qu'elle est rentrée dans sa salle commune. Et je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire aussi. J'ai promis à Ginny que je la rejoignait tout de suite.

Le directeur hocha la tête à l'adresse de Harry pour lui signifier que l'entretiens était terminé. Il alla jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit puis se retourna.

- Au fait professeur Rogue, je lui ai dit que si elle voulait parler à un adulte, elle pouvait venir vous voir alors attendez-vous à une visite de sa part.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Rogue de répondre et partit manquant ainsi l'air ébahi de son professeur de potions ainsi que le sourire content de Dumbledore, qui ne savait encore rien de la « paix » déclarée entre ses deux protégés.

* * *

**Réponse au review**

Phoebe Skywalker: coucou (désolée pour le temps) et je suis contente que tu ailles aimés ce chapitre et en passant se te dis bravo pour la tienne parce qu'il me semble que je ne t'ai pas laissé de review à tes dernières update!

Yoann: merci et voilà enfin la suite!

Le DjiNn: voilà, désolée pour le retard mais le nouveau chapitre est là et je suis heureuse que tu aimes l'évolution des relations entre les persos. j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne prendra pas une direction que tu aimes moins.

Lonnie: et ben, si tu étais déjà embêtée que j'arrête mon chapitre là, j'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être maintenant avec le temps que j'ai pris pour mettre un nouveau chapitre¨!

Sirius51: voilà je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et enfin un nouveau chapitre arrivé!

something wicked this way comes: je suis heureuse que cela te plaise et j'espère que la suite ira aussi.


	23. la requête de Rogue

**Coucou!! Je sais que ce chapitre a mis long pour venir (moins que la dernière fois quand même) mais j'étais partie en vacance.. mais maintenant, ils vont venir beaucoup plus vite, je vous le promet**

Réponse aux reviews:

loyalbus: oui, c'était enfin un nouveau chapitre (c'tait bien le moment!)

Phoebe Skywalker: moi aussi, j'espère qu'ils vont vraiment se réconcilier, mais seul Jk pourra nous le dire, ça...

yoann: contente que cela te plaise! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

xaebhald: voilà la suite!!!

****

**Chapitre 20**

Les réunions de la « DA » se faisaient de plus en plus régulières, et en général, Sirius y assistait. Tous les élèves qui en faisaient partie avaient eu des explications sur ce qu'il était. Ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris, surtout qu'ils les aidaient réellement beaucoup.

Les cours d'occulmentie aussi devenaient de plus en plus rapproché, mais ce n'était plus vraiment des cours d'occulmentie, Harry la maîtrisant correctement maintenant. Mais aucun des deux n'avait été le dire au directeur et donc, les rencontres continuaient. Mais aujourd'hui, cela allait être très différent. L'attaque allait avoir lieu dans une semaine très exactement et le professeur Rogue avait quelque chose à demander à Harry.

Et justement, celui-ci arrivant à ce moment très précis. Il frappa puis entra, ne prenant même pas la peine d'attendre que son professeur lui demande de le faire. Il n'en avait plus besoin.

- Bonsoir Professeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Bonsoir Harry…. Impatient de faire quelque chose ?

- Oh ! oui !

- Ça tombe bien, parce que j'aurais une requête à vous formuler, concernant la bataille qui va avoir lieu…

Harry regarda avec curiosité son professeur. Il se demandait ce qu'il voulait lui demander, surtout que cela paraissait important, vu son regard. Mais Harry se rappela qu'il était sensé se tenir du côté des mangemorts, puisqu'il devait jouer son rôle d'espion auprès de son ancien maître.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide… pour pouvoir changer de côté au début de la bataille. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre des élèves mais je dois resté au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'intérieur de Poudlard, pour pouvoir dire exactement quand est-ce que cela va se produire.

- Comment est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Et bien, il faudrait préparer un plan mais, tout d'abord, il faudra que vous puissiez savoir où je suis…

- Les cagoules des mangemorts cachent les visages.

- Exactement, alors… voilà comment est-ce qu'on va faire…

Harry passa le reste de la soirée à mettre ce plan au point avec son professeur et il apparut qu'ils auraient besoin de Sirius. Ça allait pas être facile à le convaincre, et bien sûr c'était Harry qui devait le faire. Et c'est pour cela qu'il allait de ce pas en direction des appartements de son parrain, espérant qu'il allait en ressortir vivant. Parce que c'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire que de demander à Sirius Black d'aider Sévérus Rogue.

Mais de toute façon, il fallait qu'il ait parler à Sirius à propos de la seconde partie de la prophétie, celle qui mentionnait qu'il devait aider quelqu'un à revenir du bon côté parce qu'il était retenu contre son gré. Alors, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il arriva enfin devant les appartements de son parrain et frappa à la porte, attendant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Cela ne prit pas très longtemps, heureusement. Sirius se tenait devant lui. Son visage s'éclaira quand il reconnut son filleul.

- Harry ! C'est bon de te voir ! Viens, entre !

Il suivit son parrain et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, dans le salon. L'homme ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre, lui proposant à boire, ce que Harry refusa poliment. Il sentit Sirius passer un bras autour de ses épaules et ne résista pas, s'appuyant confortablement sur le torse de son parrain.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi, à cette heure-ci ?

- Je reviens des cachots et je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te voir.

- Dans les cachots ? T'étais avec Rogue ?

- Hum… oui, leçons d'occulmentie.

- Il ne t'embête pas trop ? Parce que, si c'est le cas, je peux…

- C'est bon Sirius ! le coupa son filleul. Il est gentil avec moi, maintenant.

- Ah bon ?

- Je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. En fait, je voulais parler de deux choses avec toi.

- Je suis toute ouïe…

Harry se releva pour se mettre dans une position assise et pour pouvoir faire face à son parrain. Il décida de commencer par lui parler de la prophétie.

- Tu te rappelles de la prophétie ? est-ce que tu l'as déjà entendue en entier ?

- Jamais, non.__

- Je ne me rappelle pas exactement de ce qu'elle dit mais je me rappelle qu'en parlant de toi, elle dit, à un moment, « _Sa mission serait de libérer un innocent de l'emprise du mal, qui l'oblige à faire tout ce qu'il désire. » _Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de qui peut être cet innocent ?__

- Non, soupira Sirius. Pas la moindre. Mais je suppose que c'est l'un des mangemorts, logiquement.__

- Logiquement mais lequel ?__

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'il faudra que l'on voit cela quand on sera en plein combat.__

- Sûrement…. En attendant, tu voulais me parler de deux choses. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est la deuxième ?__

- Ah oui… la deuxième… euh… et bien…__

- Harry ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que je te fais peur !__

- Non, non bien sûr que non !__

Harry se décida finalement à faire part à son parrain du plan du Professeur Rogue et de la manière dont il fallait qu'il les aide. Il détailla bien tout ce qui était prévu dans les moindres détails. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de dire un seul mot avant qu'il ait fini et c'est seulement là que le jeune homme releva les yeux pour voir la réaction de son parrain.

Celui-ci soupira. Ce n'était pas que le plan de son filleul et de son ennemi de toujours paraissait impossible, ou qu'il refusait de les aider. Il trouvait même que c'était un très bon plan mais il était encore sonné par le flot de parole que venait de débiter Harry. Il aurait pu faire une ou deux pauses pendant qu'il parlait, pour qu'il ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Bon, et bien, je veux bien vous aider. Par contre, Harry, la prochaine fois que tu veux me demander quelque chose, évite de parler pendant dix minutes sans faire une seule pause.

- Désolé… mais je pensais que tu ne serais pas très content…__

- Parce que tu veux aider Rogue ? Je trouve que c'est très bien que tu aies réussi à venir à bout de cette haine… je ne dis pas que c'est pour ça que je vais devenir ami avec lui mais je ne vais tout de même pas t'en vouloir pour ça !__

Harry se sentit tout coup gêné d'avoir pu pensé cela de son parrain. Mais aussi soulagé que Sirius soit bien d'accord de les aider. Surtout qu'il était un des piliers principaux de cette bataille.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, pendant qu'ils en avaient encore la possibilité, puisqu'il ne leur restait plus qu'un mois, même pas, avant que Sirius ne doive repartir. Ils le savaient tous les deux et cette pensée les pesait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, mais ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, Ginny à moitié couchée sur lui. Ils restaient souvent dans cette position, quand ils étaient tous les deux. Ils aimaient beaucoup sentir leur corps en contact, dans des touchers innocents. C'est pour cela qu'ils profitaient de leur moment d'intimité, le plus qu'il leur était possible, car quand Ron se trouvait dans les parages, ils devaient faire attention à ne pas aller trop loin, sinon ils étaient bon pour qu'il leur fasse la tête pendant des heures.

Harry jouait distraitement avec les mèches de cheveux de sa petite amie. Aucun mot n'était échangé entre eux deux. Tout était calme et c'est pourquoi ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Les deux adolescents furent debout en moins de deux secondes, se demandant qui c'était, mais ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant Tonks.

- Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, soupira Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant son visage.

- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Harry, seule à seul.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous laisser…

La jeune fille sortit en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Harry aussi, était étonné. Pourquoi est-ce que Tonks ne voulait pas lui parler devant Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tonks ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait sortir Gin' ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas si elle est au courant pour la prophétie sur toi et Voldemort !

- Ben, oui, comme tous les membres de la DA. S'ils devaient se battre contre Voldie, je crois qu'ils étaient en droit de le savoir.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre, puisqu'elle sembla en colère tout à coup, et Harry se mordit la lèvre, comprenant de moins en moins.

- Ah ! D'accord ! Alors, Monsieur Potter révèle cette prophétie à une bonne trentaine d'élèves, dont certains ne sont presque rien pour lui, et Rémus et moi, on doit attendre que Dumbledore se décide à en parler aux membres de l'Ordre pour savoir la vérit !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'éclat de voix de Tonks qui avait provoqué cette réaction en lui, mais plutôt ce qu'elle avait dit. Il avait pensé qu'ils étaient tous au courant de cette prophétie depuis longtemps ! Sinon il la leur aurait dit !

- Vous… vous n'étiez pas au courant ? balbutia-t-il.

- Non ! cria-t-elle.

- Je pensais que Dumbledore vous l'avait dite il y a longtemps, avant de me la dire à moi.

- Et bien, non. Il vient de nous la révéler, en même temps qu'aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte du choc que cela nous a fait, Harry ? Tu… tu dois te battre seul contre lui.. on ne pourra rien faire pour t'aider.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix avait diminué d'intensité, jusqu'à devenir un murmure. Elle était au bord des larmes et Harry n'aimait pas la voir comme cela, alors il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je m'en sortirai Tonks, ne te fais pas de souci. J'ai trop de choses qui me retiennent ici pour mourir, trop de personne que je ne veux pas quitter. Et je peux te dire que tu en fais partie…. Je me battrai pour toutes ses personnes Tonks, je me battrai pour toi.

Tonks se contenta de hocher la tête, toujours dans les bras de Harry. Elle était un peu rassurée, et elle savait que Harry était fort. De plus, Dumbledore ne pensait pas que c'était cette bataille que racontait la prophétie.

Mais elle avait été tellement choquée, quand elle avait entendu la prophétie. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas sortir directement du bureau, et rester maîtresse d'elle-même le temps que la réunion se finisse.

Finalement, reprenant ses esprits, elle se détacha de Harry et le regarda, les yeux encore humide.

- Je suis désolée, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre.

- Je sais Tonks, je sais. Mais tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. Ça va mieux, maintenant ? finit-il par lui demander, en lui relevant le menton, faisant une moue adorable.

Elle hocha la tête, paraissant réellement mieux qu'avant, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait bien.

- Par contre, je te conseille d'aller parler à Rémus. Il a réellement peur, tu sais.

Harry hocha la tête. Tonks avait raison, il devait parler au loup-garou. Et tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il le rassure. Il savait qu'il avait réellement peur de le perdre, il en avait eu la preuve plusieurs fois.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Aucune idée. Il est partit dès que Dumbledore a marqué la fin de la réunion, je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour le suivre.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Harry appela la carte des Maraudeurs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup besoin. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen.

Il découvrit la carte et chercha rapidement l'étiquette contenant le nom de Rémus. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le découvrir mais fut surpris – et c'était un véritable euphémisme – de voir qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots. Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé faire là-bas ?

Harry soupira, et après avoir dit au revoir à Tonks, il se hâta de faire son chemin en direction des cachots. Heureusement que ses relations avec le Professeur Rogue n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'en début d'année !

Il parvint finalement à la porte de la salle de classe du Professeur Rogue et il frappa. L'homme ne mit pas longtemps à venir lui ouvrir et il ne semblait pas surpris de le voir là.

- Est-ce que Rémus serait l ? demanda Harry, tout en sachant la réponse.

- Effectivement. Allez savoir pourquoi… ronchonna Rogue, même s'il n'avait pas l'air si ennuyé qu'il l'aurait été quelques mois plus tôt. Entrez, et allez lui parler !

Rogue lui indiqua la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait son ami et Harry entra doucement, se demandant dans quel état était Rémus. Ce n'était pas brillant.

Il était assis sur le canapé, le dos tourné, et il se tenait la tête entre les mains. Harry avala péniblement et s'avança, priant de tout son cœur pour que son ami ne soit pas entrain de pleurer.

Quand il arriva devant lui, Harry s'agenouilla et enleva gentiment ses mains du visage de Rémus. Il constata avec soulagement que ses prières avaient été entendu, les yeux du loup-garou étaient sec. Peut-être pas pour très longtemps, mais pour l'instant, en tout cas.

L'homme dirigea son regard sur Harry qui, ne lâchant pas ses mains, se releva, l'obligeant à se mettre en position assise normale, et l'adolescent prit place, à son plus grand étonnement, sur ses genoux.

Harry lâcha les mains de l'homme et entoura d'un bras son cou. Rémus ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, pour enfouir sa tête dans son torse, fermant les yeux.

D'une main distraite, Harry se mit à caresser machinalement la chevelure cendrée de son ami, tout en commençant à parler.

- Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris de cette manière, Moony, je pensais que les membres de l'Ordre étaient au courant, c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai rien dit à toi et à Tonks, expliqua-t-il avant que Rémus n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je… je ne veux pas que tu le combattes. C'est pas juste… tu ne devrais pas avoir à te soucier de Voldemort, à ton âge, tu devrais avoir peur pour tes exams, et de savoir ce que tu peux offrir à ta petite amie pour son anniversaire, mais pas de lui…

Rémus n'avait pas relevé la tête en disant cela, et Harry ne pouvait voir ses émotions, mais elles étaient tellement perçantes dans sa voix qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait peur. Ou, plutôt, il était terrifié, tout comme Tonks.

Une flamme s'alluma dans son cœur, au vue de tout le soucis que se faisaient ses deux amis pour lui. Ils lui donnaient tellement d'amour, qu'il lui semblait avoir enfin trouvé sa famille. Et cela lui faisait vraiment du bien.

Harry finit par se détacher de son ami, et s'assit à côté de lui, au lieu de sur lui. Celui-ci le regarda, semblant lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retirait, mais Harry ne fit que sourire en se calant contre le dossier du canapé. Il tendit ses bras, faisant signe à Rémus de venir vers lui.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint se blottir contre Harry qui l'entoura de ses bras. Le jeune homme commença alors à lui parler tout bas.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Tonks, Rémus, il ne battra pas, parce que, contrairement à lui, j'ai beaucoup de choses qui me retiennent ici, et pour gagner, il faut toujours avoir une raison de se battre. Moi, je me bas pour mes amis, ma famille, pour toi, et Tonks, pour les Weasley, pour le Professeur Rogue, pour tous les membres de l'Ordre, et pour toutes les personnes qui seraient en danger s'il gagnait. Mais lui, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il se bat ? Pour se venger de son père qui les a abandonné lui, et sa mère. Une vengeance comme celle-ci ne fait pas le poids…. Crois-moi, Rémus, je ne mourrais pas, trop de choses me rattachent ici…

Rémus releva la tête, et Harry put voir ses yeux ambré briller s'émotion. Il lui sourit gentiment et, de la manière dont un adulte le ferait normalement à un enfant, le jeune homme ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, puis lui donna un baiser sur le front.

- Je gagnerais, petit ange.

Ce dont Harry ne se doutait pas, c'était que quelqu'un, de l'autre côté de la porte, avait assister à une bonne partie de la scène.

En effet, quelques minutes après son neveu, la tante Pétunia avait fait irruption, elle-aussi, devant la porte des cachots, cherchant le jeune homme. Sévérus l'avait faite entrer, et lui avait dit où il était, lui précisant pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là. Alors, elle s'était approchée et avait entendu ce que disait Harry.

Elle avait été surprise, au fond d'elle-même, par la maturité dont il faisait preuve. Car cela semblait moins les paroles d'un garçon de seize ans, que celle d'un homme de cinquante. Mais son neveu était passé par beaucoup de chose, et elle avait contribué en grande partie à ses malheurs, alors il était normal qu'il paraisse plus mûr.

Une fois la longue tirade de son neveu terminée, Pétunia s'était éloignée, ne se sentant pas très glorieuse d'avoir écouté une conversation personnelle, et était retourné vers Rogue.

Celui-ci dut remarquer qu'elle avait un air bizarre car il lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Non, non, tout va bien. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les déranger pour l'instant.

Sévérus se contenta de sourire puis lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas aller faire un tour dans le château.

- Avec grand plaisir, Sévérus.

- Alors, venez…

Sévérus se leva et offrit son bras à la tante d'Harry, l'entraînant hors des cachots pour une petite ballade.


	24. le début de la bataille

**Voilà, comme je l'ai promis, je fais des mises à jour rapide cette fois-ci, et cela continuera comme cela jusqu'à la fin de la fic. Par contre, pour ce qui est de l'année des cauchemars, il va falloir que vous patientiez jusqu'à la rentrée d'août, pour que j'aie de nouveau récrit. **

**En attendant, voici les réponses au review**

**yoann: ben oui, y'a un nouveau couple qui se forme, enfin pas très développé, mais c'est pas grave... Et oui, effectivement, c'était dans mes plans... bisous...**

**Belval: et bien, l'attente insoutenable n'aura pas été trop longue, hein?? (lol) en tout cas, voilà la suite... kiss...**

**xaebhal: c'était prévu, en effet, mais ne t'en fait pas si tu n'aime pas, c'est seulement sous-entendu, il n'y aura rien de vraiment concret... biz...**

Chapitre 21

Finalement, le jour de la bataille arriva. Les élèves avaient déjà été renvoyé chez eux depuis trois jours et il ne restait au château que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ceux de la DA, plus les professeurs de Poudlard.

Tous essayaient de vaguer à leurs occupations habituelles, sans se faire trop de soucis, mais c'était très difficile dans une telle situation. Alors, la plupart laissait souvent tomber ce qu'ils faisaient, cinq minutes après avoir commencé, pour s'entraîner un moment.

Tout le monde devenait de plus en plus nerveux, ne sachant pas s'ils s'en sortiraient, mais personne ne l'avouait à voix haute, de peur de faire se matérialiser leur pire crainte.

Mais celui qui avait le plus à craindre était Harry, car même si Dumbledore ne pensait pas que c'était ce combat-ci qu'annonçait la prophétie, il y avait tout de même un risque. Mais, étrangement, c'était lui qui semblait le plus calme. Comme il l'avait dit à ses amis, il était sûr de réussir, car il avait trop de chose pour lesquelles se battre.

Pourtant, en ce moment-même, il se trouvait dans les cachots, en compagnies du Professeur Rogue et de Sirius. Ils devaient être prêt pour ce qu'ils avaient mis au point.

La première partie du plan, celle qui consistait à laisser à Rogue le temps de revenir du côté des gentils, était extrêmement simple. Elle ne posait aucun problème et ils étaient certains de réussir. Enfin, Harry était certain de réussir, car c'était lui qui devait accomplir le projet.

La deuxième partie, par contre, celle qui consistait à se battre contre le Mage Noir, pour le tenir à l'écart des autres le temps qu'ils arrivent à trouver quel était le Mangemort qui devait être libérer, car enrôlé contre sa volonté, était bien plus ardue.

Mais ils devaient y arriver. Après tout, ils étaient tous les trois très doués avec la magie, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas. En tout cas, pas s'ils agissaient en équipe.

Mais, ils furent bientôt coupé dans leur entraînement, quand Rogue attrapa son avant-bras, se tordant de douleur. Harry se hâta d'aller à ses côtés.

- Professeur, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…. Il m'appelle, je dois y aller. Gardez votre esprit ouvert le temps que je vous dises qu'on a pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Je le ferais.

- Bonne chance, souhaita tout de même Sirius.

Il ne le portait peut-être pas dans son cœur, malgré sa coopération sur ce coup-là, mais il savait que Rogue était très important dans cette bataille. Et qu'il risquait gros en changeant de côté au vu et au su de Voldemort, pour pouvoir les aider.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avant de se précipité hors de la pièce pour franchir les barrières anti-transplanage.

Sirius et Harry se regardèrent et d'un commun accord se précipitèrent pour aller prévenir Dumbledore, qui rassembla tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne resteraient sûrement pas longtemps comme cela, mais c'était mieux qu'ils soient ensemble au début.

Il y avait beaucoup d'adolescent, de ceux qui avaient pris des cours avec Harry. Il y avait aussi l'ensemble des professeurs, moins Rogue, qui se tenaient prêt à se battre.

Mais Dumbledore était inquiet pour son espion. Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire pour ne pas le toucher ? Harry sembla remarquer son inquiétude et il lui expliqua le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et ils s'assirent tous au table, attendant que la bataille commence.

Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble, Ron, Hermione, Luna, et Neville à leur côtés. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Lindsey, qui s'était bien rapprochée de Ron, même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble.

Tous étaient très tendus, car ils avaient peur que cela soit le combat final, malgré le fait que Harry leur ait dit que le directeur ne le pensait pas. Ils ne virent pas Rémus et Tonks arriver derrière eux, plongé dans leur pensées. Ceux-ci prirent place à leur côté, sans dire un mot.

Bientôt, Harry sentit son professeur de potions pénétrer dans son esprit, et il vit clairement, autour de lui, la lisière de la forêt Interdite, et la cabane de Hagrid. Les mangemorts arrivaient !

- Professeur Dumbledore ! appela Harry

- Oui ?

- Ils sont dans le parc.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, ne prenant même pas la peine de reporter ce qui avait été dit, puisqu'ils l'avaient tous entendu, la salle étant plongée dans un silence religieux.

Tous s'étaient levés, et ils se tenaient prêt à attaquer. Sirius, se trouvant au côté de Dumbledore, vint rejoindre son filleul, sachant qu'ils devaient absolument être ensemble pour pouvoir exécuter leur plan.

- Alors, Harry, tu es prêt ?

- Ouais…. J'espère que le plan va marcher Sirius, il faut que l'on trouve celui que Voldie contrôle.

- Quel plan ? s'étonnèrent les gens autour d'eux.

- Un, que Harry, Rogue et moi, on a mis au point, expliqua posément Sirius avant de se reprendre. Ou plutôt que Harry et Rogue ont mis au point. Ils avaient juste besoin de mon aide.

Tout le monde autour d'eux était abasourdi et Sirius ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis d'accord que les relations entre Harry et Sévérus se sont grandement améliorée cette année, commença lentement Rémus. Mais que toi, tu aies fait quelque chose avec lui, là je suis… choqué.

Harry éclata de dire et lança à Sirius un regard qui voulait clairement dire « tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela », auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- Merci de la confiance que vous avez tous en moi, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre car les portes la Grande Salle s'ouvrir brutalement, laissant entrer les Mangemorts, qui escortaient leur maître.

Avant même que qui que ce soit ait pu agir, Harry et Sirius lancèrent en même temps, sans le dire à haute voix, un sortilège. Pas le même. Sirius créa une lumière noire qui boucha la vue de tout le monde, pendant qu'Harry se connectait à l'esprit de Rogue, faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit pas atteint par l'attaque de son parrain, ce qui lui permit de rejoindre le côté des « gentils », enlevant sa robe de mangemort, restant en pantalon et pull noirs.

La lumière se dissipa et Dumbledore vit immédiatement l'homme qui les avait rejoint il lui sourit gentiment. Rogue se déplaça tout de suite auprès de Harry et de Sirius. Ce sera bientôt le moment de voir s'ils allaient arriver à attirer Voldemort dans leur filet.

Ils se regardaient tous les trois avec appréhension, ce que les autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer, puis tournèrent leur attention vers Voldemort.

- Attrapez-moi Potter ! ordonna Voldemort au Mangemort.

Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il ne fallait pas que les mangemorts soient au même endroit que leur Maître s'ils voulaient pouvoir effectuer leur plan. C'était à Harry d'entrer en scène, car pour l'instant personne n'avait attaqué, tous attendant de voir le plan en action, les mangemorts voulant voir celui de leur Maître, bien entendu.

- Voyons, Tommy, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu as tellement peur de moi que tu n'oses pas venir toi même, lança Harry d'un ton ironique.

Le visage de Voldemort se tordit de rage. Comment est-ce que ce petit morveux osait l'insulter de la sorte !

- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Sirius entre ses dents, voyant son filleul répondre au Mage Noir.

- T'en fais pas, Black, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Bien qu'il rajouta un « je l'espère » dans sa tête. Il n'était pas non plus très rassuré mais il avait appris à faire confiance au jeune homme au cours des mois précédents et il savait qu'il ne mettrait pas sa vie en jeu.

- Comment oses-tu !

- Quoi ? Si c'était pas vrai, tu ne laisserais pas quelqu'un d'autre faire le travail à ta place !

- Occupez-vous des autres ! je me charge de Potter.

Harry retint le sourire qui menaçait de se former sur ses lèvres et il sortit sa baguette, alors que celle de Voldemort se pointait sur lui.

- Endoloris !

Harry se jeta à terre, voyant que les autres étaient déjà au prise avec les Mangemorts Rogue se tenait à l'écart, ses lèvres se mouvant au gré d'une incantation qu'il récitait, pour effectuer la partie du plan qui lui revenait.

Harry fut bientôt à nouveau debout et il contre-attaqua.

- Blocus ! Expelliarmus !

Le premier sort n'avait pas atteint Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas du tout la cible de Harry. Il avait viser derrière lui pour que le Mage Noir n'ait plus aucun moyen d'atteindre ses mangemorts ou de lancer de sortilèges contre les autres combattants.. Cela laissait le champs libre aux deux autres. Le deuxième l'avait par contre touché, mais cela ne suffit pas du tout à le désarmer. Il fut juste un peu sonner.

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour passer la barrière qu'il avait mise entre eux et les autres. Seul celui qui avait lancé le sort pouvait la traverser, et cela, Voldemort le remarqua bien assez tôt.

Aussitôt que Harry eut traversé la barrière, Rogue finit son incantation et la pièce devint instantanément noire pour lui et pour Harry. Ils étaient encore relier par l'esprit.

Il ne voyait peut-être plus les visages, mais les auras si et ils cherchèrent laquelle pouvait bien appartenir à celui que Sirius devait sauver. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à la sauver. Elle était totalement blanche, signe qu'il avait été sous l'emprise de quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'accomplir sa propre volonté depuis un âge très jeune.

Il y avait aussi une tache noire, vers sa poitrine. Harry comprit que cela représentait un pendentif. Cela devait être de cette manière que Voldemort contrôlait le Mangemort.

- Visionate, murmura Harry, regardant le pendentif qui lui apparut soudainement illuminé.

Seulement quand il le vit, Harry poussa une exclamation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rogue,

- Je le sens mal, ce coup-ci. Vraiment mal…

- Harry, tu vois qui c'est ? demanda Sirius, qui était devant eux pour les protéger, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus voir les attaques qui leur arrivaient dessus.

Harry se demandait comment faire pour dire cela à son parrain, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Sirius, tu te rappelles du jour au Wormtail a reçu le pendentif qu'il porte en ce moment ?

- Harry, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de me demander cela maintenant ? demanda Sirius alors que Rogue sursautait, comprenant ce qu'impliquait la question de l'adolescent.

- Réponds ! ordonna-t-il à Sirius.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, pas besoin de s'énerver ! Il l'a reçu en début de septième année, le jour de son anniversaire.

- Et qui le lui a envoy ?

- Personne ne l'a jamais su, même pas lui.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, mais est-ce qu'il allait réussir à voir au travers de ce qu'il avait fait, cela était une autre question. Pour l'instant, il fallait à tout prix que Sirius accomplisse sa mission.

- Et bien, à mon avis, cela devait venir de ce cher Voldie !

- Quoi ??? s'exclama Sirius, détournant son attention et manquant de laisser un sort toucher les deux autres.

- Fais gaffe ! râla Rogue.

- Désolé.

- Professeur, je crois que vous pouvez rompre le charme.

Rogue fit ce que lui demandait son élève et les deux revirent à nouveau normalement. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et Harry tourna ensuite son attention vers Sirius.

- C'est à toi de jouer Sirius, il faut enlever ce collier du cou de Pettigrow pour qu'il soit à nouveau maître de ses actions.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire, Harry ? On a tous tellement souffert à cause de lui.

- Je sais Siri', mais imagine ce que lui doit ressentir en faisant toutes ses choses, disant les mots qui sortent de sa bouche alors que le vrai lui voit tout ce qu'il se passe et qu'il ne veut pas faire.

- Black, si tu avais vu son aura, tu n'hésiterais pas. Elle est plus blanche que celle de n'importe lequel d'entre nous !

Sirius ne semblait pas très convaincu, mais c'était sa mission après tout. Il soupira et se précipita sur Peter, au milieu des Mangemorts. Après tout, il était déjà mort, il ne risquait rien du tout.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle, ils se battaient tous comme des beaux diables. Plusieurs élèves et plusieurs professeurs étaient déjà à terre, et il y avait aussi des morts, surtout parmi les membres de l'Ordre, puisqu'ils protégeaient les enfants quand ils les voyaient vraiment en danger.

Ginny, elle aussi, se battait et elle s'en sortait vraiment bien. Seulement, elle ne vit pas un Mangemort l'attaquer par derrière et ne dut son salut qu'à Rémus, qui avait vu la scène, et l'avait plaquée à terre, avant que le sortilège ne l'atteigne.

Seulement, il n'eut pas la même chance et, avec un cri étouffé, il sentit une lame de feu lui transpercer l'abdomen. Quand Ginny se retourna, elle envoya un sort sur le Mangemort, avant même de regarder ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais quand elle le vit, son cœur fit un bon. Elle s'agenouilla au côté de l'homme, le couchant sur le dos, regardant autour d'elle.

- Tiens bon, Rémus. Tu dois rester éveillé d'accord ? demanda-t-elle, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Elle chercha autour d'elle quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider et son regard croisa la silhouette de Tonks, entrain de se battre. Elle envoya un sortilège dans la direction du Mangemort avant de l'appeler.

- Tonks ! Viens ! hurla-t-elle.

Quand la jeune femme vit l'état de son ami, elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla elle-aussi. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et enleva quelques mèches de cheveux de son front.

- Rémus ! articula-t-elle, la voix nouée de sanglots.

- Tonks, réussit-il à dire faiblement, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez son amie.

- Il faut que tu t'accroches, tu ne dois pas me laisser tomber maintenant d'accord… tu ne peux pas.

- J'ai mal…

- Je sais, répondit-elle en regardant la blessure.

Malgré elle, elle sentit ses larmes se mettre à couler et tomber sur le visage de l'homme, qui sentit ses propres larmes venir. Il ne supportait pas de voir Tonks pleurer.

- Arrête de pleurer, réussit-il à marmonner.

- Je peux pas… se désola-t-elle. Je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas. Je serais perdue sans toi. Je…

Elle s'arrêta et prit une inspiration avant de continuer.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Rémus.

À côté, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pleurer elle aussi, les yeux rivés sur la scène tragique qui se jouait devant elle.

* * *

Sirius avait atteint la place où se trouvait Pettigrow. Celui-ci avait essayer de lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra, mais cela ne marcha pas, Sirius ne pouvant mourir. Il l'attrapa par un bras, et alors qu'il se débattait, réussit à atteindre le collier et l'arrachant violemment.

Il sentit les débattements de Pettigrow s'arrêter totalement, et l'homme lui tomber dans ses bras, toutes ses forces semblant l'avoir abandonner. Personnes autour d'eux, sauf Sévérus, Harry et Voldemort, n'avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, étant trop occupé avec leur propre combat.

Les deux agents du bien étaient aussi occupé, mais ils préféraient surveiller ce qu'il se passait. Sirius réussit tant bien que mal à ramener l'homme vers les deux autres et ceux-ci se débarrassèrent des mangemorts qui étaient à côté d'eux avant de venir vers l'animagus.

Heureusement, les Mangemorts étaient en nombres restreints, maintenant, et ils pouvaient se permettre de ne pas faire grande attention au combat.

Pettigrow était allongé sur le sol, Sirius à ses côtés et Harry déglutit en venant lui aussi. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait commis tous ses crimes. Il était tout aussi victimes qu'eux, si ce n'est plus car il avait été obligé de le faire, tout en sachant ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire autrement.

- Wormtail, appela-t-il doucement en le secouant.

Sirius n'avait pas l'air très sûr, mais en voyant la volonté dont faisait preuve son filleul, il se morigéna et l'aida. Rogue, quand à lui, essayait tout de même de garder un œil sur le reste du combat pour ne pas laisser les autres se faire prendre par surprise.

Lentement, Peter commença à rouvrir les yeux, encore sonné, et il les posa sur les deux visages qui se tenaient devant lui.

- Sirius… James, murmura-t-il, sa vue pas encore tout à fait net.

- C'est Harry qui est avec moi, informa Sirius.

- Bien sûr… je suis tellement désolé, articula-t-il faiblement, en essayant de prendre une position assise. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler. Je voyais le mal que je faisais et j'avais envie de hurler mais je ne pouvais rien faire, il me contrôlait entièrement.

Sirius et Harry pouvaient bien voir la vérité dans les paroles de Pettigrow. Cela avait dû être affreux pour lui, tout comme cela avait été pour eux.

- Tu… tu penses pouvoir te relever Peter, arriva à dire Sirius.

Il regarda Sirius, avec des yeux ronds. Comment arrivait-il à lui parler gentiment ? Enfin, il arriva tout de même à hocher la tête et se remit debout, prenant place au côté de son ancien ami.

- Vous devriez prendre votre forme animagus, pour l'instant, suggéra Harry. Les autres ne sont pas encore au courant de la vérité, vous risquez de vous prendre un sort.

Peter hocha la tête et se transforma en rat, laissant Sirius le prendre dans ses mains et le mettre dans une des poches de sa robe.

Sévérus, qui avait surveillé le combat, vit avec horreur Tonks, Ginny et Rémus. Cela n'était pas bon du tout.

- Harry ! appela-t-il, faisant un signe de la tête en direction du trio.

- Rémus ! s'exclama Harry en s'élançant au travers des autres, sous le regard horrifié de son parrain, qui se précipita à sa suite.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps avant de se retrouver assis au côté de ses amis, son regard rivé sur Rémus qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Ginny pleurait doucement alors que Tonks laissait libre court à ses sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda Harry en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

- Il… il m'a poussé hors de la trajectoire d'un sort et c'est lui qui a été touché. Il faut faire quelque chose, Harry, il va mourir.

- Je ne connais pas de sortilège de guérison assez puissant pour le sauver, déclara tristement Sirius.

Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que Wormtail couina. Apparemment, il connaissait quelque chose, lui. Alors Sirius le reposa sur le sol et il transforma. Tonks et Ginny allaient faire quelque chose mais elles furent arrêtées.

- On vous expliquera plus tard, leur dit vivement Sirius. Tu as une idée ?

- Le serment des maraudeurs, il est assez puissant !

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba. Bien sûr ! Il avait oublié cela. Mais est-ce que cela allait suffire s'il n'était que deux maraudeurs ? Normalement les trois autres devaient le faire ensemble, s'ils voulaient guérir le quatrième.

- Harry peut prendre la place de James, continua Peter, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Sirius. Après tout, il porte son sang.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce serment.

- Quelqu'un a un couteau ? demanda Sirius.

Les autres se regardèrent et finalement Tonks en sortit un. Elle l'avait sur elle au moment de la bataille, parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle se retrouve à combattre en corps à corps. Elle le tendit à Sirius.

Celui-ci prit les mains de Rémus et les entailla, sous le regard horrifié des autres, sauf de Peter qui savait pourquoi il le faisait. Le parrain de Harry se coupa ensuite dans les deux paumes et lui tendit ensuite l'instrument pour qu'il fasse de même, avant de terminer avec Peter.

- Prends une des mains de Rémus, Harry, et donne-moi l'autre.

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé, et Peter fit de même, bien qu'on ne le lui ait pas dit. Leurs sangs se mélangèrent et, sans que les autres ne comprennent quoi que soit, une lumière passa dans leur mains, alors qu'ils sentaient la magie les traverser pour se déverser dans le corps de Rémus, et refermer sa plaie.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit, ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue, mais au moins ils étaient contents. Leur ami était hors de danger. Et en plus, le combat était presque termin


	25. une fin relativement heureuse

**Réponse au reviews:**

yoann: je suis contente, merci, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment le cas qu'il ait été manipuler comme cela. Je trouve qu'il a l'air plutôt maître de ses actions dans la cabane hulante ou au cimetière, je pense plutôt qu'il a peur de ce que Voldemort pourrait lui faire. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer Jjames et Lily, mais il l'a fait sciemment. Enfin, se sera l'avenir qui nous le dira. Allez, bisous

Aurelia: je suis heureuse que cela ne te dérange pas spécialement que Peter soit une victime, je dois avouer que je ne savais pas vraiment comment est-ce que les gens réagirait en voyant cela. Allez, gros bisous

Magalie: merci et oui, c'est bientôt la fin, plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là.

**Chapitre 22**

Tout c'était bien terminé, heureusement. Il y avait eu quelques morts parmi membre de l'Ordre, mais pas beaucoup. Ils avaient protéger les élèves et parmi eux, à part quelques blessés, il n'y avait aucun dégât. Encore une chance, sinon jamais Harry ne se le serait pardonné.

Voldemort avait réussi à s'enfuir. A la fin de la bataille, quand les mangemorts encore sur pieds avaient transplané (les barrières anti-transplanage n'avait pas pu être maintenue durant le combat), il avait réussi à détruire la barrière de Harry et avait lui aussi transplaner. Il avait envoyé un dernier sort à l'attention du jeune homme mais Rogue l'avait tiré hors de la trajectoire et personne n'avait été blessé.

Pour Peter Pettigrow, Sirius, Harry et Rogue avaient dû expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Les autres étaient un peu méfiant, sauf Tonks et Ginny qui étaient là quand Peter avait proposé le serment pour sauver Rémus. Elles avaient vu qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention.

Néanmoins, il avait été interrogé sous véritasérum et tous eurent la confirmation qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun pouvoir sur ses actes. Et qu'il regrettait vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer. Il était pour l'instant au Ministère, ayant insister pour comparaître devant le tribunal et blanchir ainsi la mémoire de Sirius.

Rémus n'était pas encore revenu à lui, mais c'était normale. Le sortilège que les trois autres « maraudeurs » avaient fait, avait aussi utiliser sa magie et son corps devait se recharger de ce côté là. D'ailleurs, ils avaient dû, eux aussi, attendre un moment avant qu'ils puissent refaire des sortilèges.

Les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, pour retrouver leur famille, qui étaient inquiètes pour eux. Seuls ceux dont les parents étaient Mangemorts étaient resté à Poudlard, ne pouvant retourner chez eux, pour ne pas subir les foudres de leur géniteurs.

Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas restés longtemps au château, mais avaient fini par trouver refuge chez les autres membres de la DA qui étaient devenu, au fil du temps, de très bon amis.

Harry, par contre, était resté au château, où sa tante et son cousin l'avaient rejoint. Ils s'étaient rendus à Grimmauld Place pendant l'attaque, car cela aurait été trop dangereux pour eux de rester au château. Ils avaient été tellement soulagé de voir que Harry allait bien !

Ginny et Ron étaient retourné au Terrier (avec Lindsey) mais Mollie acceptait qu'ils reviennent de temps en temps à Poudlard, pour tenir compagnie à leur ami, tandis que Hermione passait le peu de temps qu'elle avait avant de devoir retourner à Grimmauld Place, avec ses parents.

Luna et Neville étaient dans leur famille respective, le père de Luna étant sortit de l'hôpital depuis longtemps maintenant. Il fallait néanmoins qu'ils restent sur leur garde, étant très impliqués dans la lutte contre les forces du mal.

Tonks, elle, était restée à Poudlard, et ne quittait pratiquement pas le chevet de Rémus. Elle retournait néanmoins dormir, et manger dans ses appartements, mais seulement à condition que Harry reste avec le loup-garou et promette de l'appeler au cas où il y aurait du changement.

Et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, une semaine après la bataille et une semaine avant le départ de Sirius, Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie, alors que le croissant de lune brillait dans le ciel, au côté de son ami. Il lisait un livre quand il remarqua que l'homme commençait à s'agiter.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Harry se retrouva sur ses pieds, le visage penché sur Rémus alors que celui-ci commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Dès que sa vue se fit un peu moins floue, il reconnut le visage du jeune garçon et sourit faiblement.

- Harry, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi. Attends, je vais te chercher un peu d'eau.

Il prit le verre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et le porta au lèvre du loup-garou, qui but avec reconnaissance. Il insista alors pour se remettre en position assise, avec l'aide de son ami, qui le prit instantanément dans ses bras.

- Tu nous as fait peur, lui murmura-t-il.

- Désol

- Pour deux raisons, je ne vais pas te faire la morale comme tu l'as fait lorsque j'ai sauté devant MacGonagall. La première, c'est que sans toi, Ginny serait morte car le sortilège l'aurait atteinte au cœur, et la deuxième, c'est parce que Tonks va te tuer dès qu'elle aura vu que tu es réveillé.

Tonks ! pensa Rémus, se remémorant les derniers instants qu'il avait vécu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle l'avait embrass ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait ! Il fallait qu'il lui dise que ses sentiments étaient partagés !

- Il faut que je lui parle ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry, sachant par Ginny ce qu'il s'était passé, s'attendait à cette réaction et fit un grand sourire à son ami.

- N'empêche que si tu n'avais été aussi borné et que tu m'avais écouté quand je t'avais dit de le lui dire, cela ferait un petit moment que vous fileriez le parfait amour. Néanmoins, continua-t-il en voyant le regard noir de Rémus, je consens à aller la chercher, pour que tu puisses lui déclarer ta flamme !

- Harry !

Seulement, Harry ne pouvait pas y aller tout de suite. Il devait d'abord dire ce qu'il en était de Pettigrow. Et pour cela, il devait appeler Sirius.

- Mais il te faudra quand même attendre encore un petit moment. Il faut d'abord que je te parle de quelque chose de très sérieux, avec Sirius, alors je vais le chercher et je reviens.

Rémus fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé parlé directement à son amie, mais d'un autre côté, cela lui permettrait de dormir un peu plus, car elle devait dormir, puisque d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'était le milieu de la nuit.

- Sirius ? Parler de quelque chose de sérieux ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Tout arrive, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire

Néanmoins, dix minutes plus tard, l'animagus se tenait de l'autre côté du lit et tout les deux commencèrent à expliquer toute l'histoire de Pettigrow à Rémus, qui n'en revenait pas. Malgré tout, si Harry et Sirius croyaient en l'innocence de Peter, et que celui-ci avait fait tout ce qui lui était possible de faire pour se racheter, il voulait bien, lui aussi, lui pardonner.

- Bon, et bien, maintenant, déclara Harry, je vais aller te chercher Tonks. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que vous vous parliez.

Tout en disant cela, il se dirigea vers la sortie, attendant la son parrain qui tenait à dire quelques mots là-dessus au loup-garou. D'ailleurs, il se rapprocha du lit et encra ses yeux dans ceux ambré de Rémus.

- Je te jure que si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui rendrait ma cousine malheureuse, je reviendrais encore une fois d'entre les morts pour te le faire payer, le menaça-t-il avant qu'un sourire ne viennent étendre ses lèvres. Maintenant, en temps que meilleur ami, je te souhaite bonne chance avec elle, parce qu'elle a vraiment un tempérament de feu !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en entendant cela. Son parrain était vraiment un cas désespéré, mais il adorait cela chez lui. Il sentit un pincement au cœur, en pensant qu'il n'avait plus qu'une semaine avant de le voir disparaître à nouveau de sa vie, à jamais cette fois-ci. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela pour l'instant.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Tonks courait dans les couloirs de l'école et ouvrait violemment la porte de l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter le pauvre Rémus, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps qu'il se retourne vers lui, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Surpris, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quand elle se mit à sangloter doucement, sur son épaule, il reprit ses esprits et passa machinalement une main dans son dos, formant des cercles apaisants.

- Chut… ça va aller, ça va aller.

- J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu étais par terre et tu perdais tellement de sang. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Mais je suis là maintenant, je suis là.

Il la repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Lentement, il ôta quelques unes des mèches qui tombaient devant les prunelles de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, timidement, ne sachant pas qu'elle serait sa réaction, puis se retira, essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux, rougissant doucement.

Tonks, voyant Rémus, un homme de dix ans son aîné, aussi timide que cela ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement.

- Tu es vraiment le seul adulte que je connaisse qui soit si adorable en étant aussi timide, murmura-t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup plus profond.

Mais la semaine passa rapidement et, bientôt, ce fut le moment pour Sirius de repartir dans le royaume des morts. Et pour cela, il devait retourner au département des mystères. Bien sûr, plusieurs personnes s'étaient proposées pour y aller avec lui. Et le Ministre avait accepté, comme de bien entendu. Il voulait faire le plus qu'il lui était possible pour se racheter envers l'ancien prisonnier.

Parmi les personnes présentes, on pouvait déjà nommer Harry, bien entendu, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, et Luna. Quelques membres de l'Ordre et Rémus. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas au début, il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à Sirius, car cela voulait dire qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Mais, en s'y mettant tout les deux, Tonks et Harry avaient réussi à le convaincre.

- Bon, et bien, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir, commença Sirius, regardant tous ses amis.

Il voyait bien que les enfants, ainsi que Rémus et Tonks étaient les plus touchés, surtout Harry et les deux adultes. Il s'approcha d'eux, d'abord vers son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je te confie mon filleul et ma cousine, Moony, alors prend bien soin d'eux, d'accord ?

La gorge nouée, Rémus se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne se sentant pas capable de parler, sans que sa voix ne se casse. Sirius lui fit un dernier sourire, avant de se retourner vers Tonks.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'envier ou te plaindre, mais tu vas devoir t'occuper de ces deux hommes, alors prend exemple sur Madame Weasley et fait leur la vie dure, murmura Sirius dans l'oreille de sa cousine, avec amusement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, face à l'humour que l'homme pouvait déployer même dans une situation aussi tragique que celle-ci. Il répondit à son sourire et vint ensuite prendre son filleul dans ses bras.

- Harry, sache que je t'aimerais toujours et peu importe ce que tu pense, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé, je veux que tu te mettes bien cela dans la tête. Et ensuite, je te demanderais de bien prendre soin d'eux, surtout de Rémus d'accord ? Tel que je le connais, il risquerait de faire une bêtise.

- Je le ferais, Siri', je te jure que je le ferais…

Il relâcha la prise sur son parrain et le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux avant que celui-ci ne se retourne vers ses amis.

- Alors, au revoir à vous tous et prenez bien soin de vous. Je compte sur vous pour botter les fesses de Voldie, pour reprendre le magnifique surnom de mon filleul. Et je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous me rejoindre de si tôt, c'est bien compris ???

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela, et Harry jura mentalement de tout faire pour que cela soit vrai. Il protégerait ses amis coûte que coûte et ne les laisserait pas mourir dans ce combat. Il avait déjà trop fait de victime.

Puis, Sirius dut repartir, et, alors qu'il le regardait passer à travers le voile, Harry sentit la main de Rémus se glisser dans la sienne et il la serra gentiment, essayant de faire passer du réconfort dans son geste.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Harry ? lui demanda Ginny pour la dixième fois.

La jeune fille et son petit ami étaient retourné ensemble à Poudlard, et se retrouvaient en tête à tête, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de laisser Tonks et Rémus seuls, un moment. Mais la mère de la jeune femme voulait que sa fille rentre passer la nuit à la maison. Elle avait invité Harry, mais le jeune homme avait poliment décliné l'offre, ne voulant mettre la famille Weasley en danger par sa présence chez eux.

- Ne t'en fait pas Gin', je vais bien.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

- Non, je pense que je vais aller voir le Professeur Rogue, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de lui parler cette dernière semaine.

La jeune rouquine hocha la tête et donna un dernier baiser à Harry avant de passer la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur. Elle allait rentrer chez elle par Poudre de Cheminette, alors il lui fallait une cheminée sécurisée.

La regardant disparaître derrière la statue, Harry se décida à faire son chemin en direction des cachots. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait plus vu son professeur depuis bientôt une semaine, et que, comme il devait rentrer à Grimmauld Place le lendemain, il ne le reverrait plus aussi souvent.

Quand il arriva devant la porte des appartements de son professeur, il toqua, attendant une invitation qui ne vint pas. Il fronça les sourcils, puis poussa doucement la porte, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise d'entrer sans permission.

Il avança lentement dans la pièce puis, entendant quelque chose se briser, il se précipita vers une pièce qui était à première vue la chambre à coucher et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il se figea.

Son professeur de potions était à terre, et se tenait le bras, grimaçant de douleur. Harry n'eut aucun mal à se rendre compte que la main de Rogue était placée exactement à l'emplacement de la marque des ténèbres et il jura entre ses dents. Voldemort ne devait pas être content de la trahison de l'un de ses mangemorts.

En moins de deux secondes, Harry fut agenouillé aux côtés de l'homme et passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'aidant à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Professeur, appela-t-il doucement, la voix tremblante, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

L'homme secoua la tête, fermant les yeux pour que Harry ne voit pas de larmes y perler. Il avait tellement mal que cela en devenait insupportable. Il frissonna.

Harry vit le tremblement de son professeur ainsi que la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il y posa une main douce et sursauta.

- Vous êtes brûlant ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- On ne peut rien faire, hoqueta Sévérus, il faut attendre que cela passe.

Harry n'était pas emballé par cette idée, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son professeur. Non, mais il savait quoi faire pour faire baisser sa température corporelle. Il avait quand même vu assez souvent sa tante le faire avec son cousin.

- Je reviens dans deux minutes, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, allongez-vous et attendez.

Souffrant trop pour s'amuser à poser des questions, Rogue fit ce que son élève lui demandait et s'allongea alors que Harry courrait hors de la pièce. Celui-ci revint, moins de deux minutes plus tard, avec deux chiffons mouillés à la main.

Avec délicatesse, Harry retira la main de son professeur de sur sa marque, remarquant qu'elle était aussi rouge que si elle avait été incandescente. Il y posa un des chiffons, provoquant une fraîcheur bien venue sur le bras de l'homme.

Il prit ensuite le deuxième chiffon et le posa sur le front de Rogue, essayant de faire baisser sa température. L'homme, bien qu'ayant toujours mal, semblait aller un peu mieux.

Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant la main de son professeur dans la sienne, et décidant de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que cela passe.


	26. prélude de la dernière guerre

**Réponse à ma seule et unique review:**

Merci beaucoup magali et pour savoir la bataille, bien le chapitre 21 y était consacré! et voilà le dernier chapitre... bonne lecture

**Chapitre 23**

Peu de temps après le départ de Sirius, Harry était de retour à Grimmauld Place, avec sa tante et son cousin qui resteraient avec lui cet été, ne pouvait pas retourner chez eux. D'ailleurs, ils ne l'auraient jamais fait, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de risque, car ils ne pouvaient resté dans la maison où Vernon avait été assassiné.

Mais cela plaisait à Harry, car il commençait à bien aimé cette maison, même s'il était tout de même assez sinistre. Quand il y avait assez de personne à l'intérieur, cela allait beaucoup mieux.

Et avec sa tante et son cousin, Harry ne s'ennuyait pas. Ils lui posaient toujours de nouvelles questions sur le monde de la Magie auxquelles le jeune homme répondait avec bonheur. Bien sûr, il était tout de même très triste du nouveau départ de Sirius, sauf qu'il avait su que cela ne serait pas définitif avant même de savoir que ce serait lui qui reviendrait alors, il ne s'était jamais fait de faux espoirs.

Une personne qui était beaucoup plus attristée par le retour de Sirius au royaume des morts, s'était Rémus. Il le prenait tout aussi mal que la première fois, si ce n'est plus. Harry commençait réellement à regretter de ne pas le lui avoir dit dès le premier soir. Mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre et, au moins, de cette façon, il avait pu être heureux pendant quelques jours.

Harry passait régulièrement dans la chambre du loup-garou (quand Tonks n'y était pas, bien sûr) et il pouvait voir qu'il allait de moins en moins bien. Harry se disait que cela finirait bien par s'améliorer, alors il ne força pas son ami à descendre dans le reste de la maison, pour parler aux autres. Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même.

Heureusement, il y avait aussi Tonks à qui Rémus parlait. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, entre les missions pour l'Ordre et son travail d'Aurore (qu'elle avait repris puisque l'année scolaire était terminée) alors elle ne pouvait passer beaucoup de temps avec son amant. Mais suffisamment pour s'inquiéter elle-aussi.

Enfin, Harry avait aussi autre chose qui l'inquiétait réellement et c'était l'état de santé de son professeur de potion. Voldemort le faisait souffrir tout le temps mais il refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit, et il avait fait promettre à Harry de ne rien dire. Alors le jeune homme essayait de trouver une potion ou un sortilège qui pourrait faire cesser cette torture.

Il était, présentement, dans sa chambre, assis en tailleur sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

_Les liens magiques fonctionnent grâce à la légilimencie, et c'est pour cela que pour les briser, il faut une force d'esprit assez grande pour empêcher l'esprit de celui qui contrôle de garder, justement, ce contrôle. _

_Il suffit de percer dans l'esprit de la personne qui contrôle le lien et de trouver la partie de son esprit remplie de ce lien et de l'effacer. Il ne pourra ensuite plus actionner ce lien._

Harry resta pensif. Il fallait qu'il essaye de faire cela, mais il n'avait droit qu'à un seul essai. Voldemort allait le laisser pénétrer dans son esprit qu'une seule fois, parce qu'il ne s'y attendrait pas.

Refermant son livre, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, il se leva et fit son chemin à la cuisine. Il avait réellement faim. Après tout, il avait passé tellement de temps dans différents livres avant de trouver cette information qu'il en avait oublié de manger.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit Rogue assis devant une tasse de café. C'est vrai que l'homme passait de temps en temps à Grimmauld Place, surtout que si Harry ne se trompait pas, il venait d'y avoir une réunion de l'Ordre.

- Bonsoir, Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir Harry, vous êtes bien joyeux ?

Il y avait une interrogation muette dans les yeux de l'homme, mais il n'y répondit pas. Harry ne voulait rien dire à son professeur avant de savoir si cela allait fonctionner.

- Il reste personne d'autre de l'Ordre ? s'étonna Harry.

- Seulement Lupin, mais il est remonté dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien.

Harry soupira. C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

- Je sais, mais c'est pire que l'année dernière. Il ne me laisse rien faire pour l'aider. Et Tonks n'y arrive pas non plus.

- Je suis sûr que ça va finir par s'arranger, rassura Rogue. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

- Je l'espère, murmura Harry, je l'espère vraiment professeur. Enfin, sinon, vous comment est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Harry, changeant de sujet de conversation.

Sévérus baissa les yeux et Harry comprit tout de suite que cela n'allait vraiment pas mieux, même pire. Il l'entendit distinctement soupirer avant que sa voix n'emplisse la pièce.

- Il fait brûler ma marque de plus en plus fréquemment.

Harry hocha la tête, espérant de tout cœur que son plan fonctionnerait. Et en plus, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait également effacer la marque grâce à un simple sortilège de soin qu'il avait appris. Ce serait réellement merveilleux.

Ils restèrent encore à discuter calmement pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Rogue ne sursaute, sans raison apparente. Mais lorsque sa respiration se fit saccadée, Harry comprit immédiatement que c'était la marque des Ténèbres.

C'était le moment de mettre son plan à exécution. Harry alla chercher une patte mouillée et la posa sur la marque de son professeur, alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux, essayant de faire s'évacuer la douleur. Le jeune ferma lui aussi les yeux, et touchant la Marque des Ténèbres, il chercha la connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver et, une fois qu'il y fut arrivé, il put naviguer dans l'esprit de Voldemort, détestant ce qu'il y voyait, mais il continua tout de même son exploration jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'endroit qui contrôlait la Marque de Rogue.

Une fois qu'il y fut, il s'arrangea pour mettre toute son énergie mentale afin de le détruire, et, après deux minutes, il y arriva finalement et se sortit de l'esprit de Voldemort.

Dès qu'il fut sortit, il vit la pièce tourbillonner et il se laissa tomber à terre, gardant ses yeux fermés pendant un moment et respirant profondément. Il ne savait pas encore si cela avait marché mais il entendit distinctement Rogue faire un bruit étouffé, sous l'emprise de la surprise.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, avant de rouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver face au regard inquiet de Sévérus. Celui-ci, dès qu'il vit que Harry avait les yeux ouvert, l'aida à se remettre en position assise.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous avez fait ? demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc.

Sa douleur avait brutalement cesser, et sa marque avait presque disparût. Il ne restait qu'une cicatrice blanche, comme lors de la chute de Voldemort, il y avait quinze ans.

- J'ai… détruit le lien… qui reliait l'esprit de Voldie… a votre marque, réussit-il à articuler entre deux inspirations.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ne sachant pas que dire. Il finit tout de même par se reprendre et remercier le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire.

- De rien…. Il faudra que vous demandiez à Madame Pomfresh de faire un sortilège de soin, cela devrait pouvoir enlever la cicatrice.

- Je… je le ferais.

Harry respira un grand coup en soupirant, avant de basculer pour se remettre debout et se diriger vers le placard, prenant une boîte de la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Il remarqua avec exaspération qu'il lui fallait un couteau pour l'ouvrir, mais heureusement il avait laissé le sien sur le buffet pendant l'après-midi.

Il se dirigea alors là-bas, mais fut étonné en ne voyant rien. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est-ce que son couteau avait disparu ?

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Est-ce que vous… vous auriez vu mon couteau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je l'avais laissé ici, quand je suis descendu cet après-midi, et il y est plus ! C'est bizarre.

- Vous êtes certains de l'avoir laissé ici ?

Harry hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il en était plus que certain. Il s'en rappelait clairement. Il l'avait posé avant de retourner dans sa chambre avec son cousin. Il s'était dis qu'il allait le laisser là, parce qu'il voulait le laver le soir-même, et qu'il en aurait de toute façon pas besoin avant de venir souper. Il pensait le reprendre avant la réunion mais il avait été trop absorbé par ses recherches. De toute façon, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui aurait pu le lui prendre, parmi les membres de l'Ordre. C'était parfaitement ridicule que l'un d'eux le fasse.

A moins que…

- C'est pas vrai ! murmura Harry, sentant la panique monter en lui.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Sirius avant de retraverser le voile. Et cela lui faisait peur.

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il se précipita vers les escaliers, suivit par Rogue qui n'y comprenait rien, mais qui avait la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait aimer.

Harry ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Rémus. Priant pour qu'il se trompe réellement, il tourna lentement la poignée, effrayé, et quand il vit la scène devant lui, il sentit sa respiration s'arrêter.

Rémus se tenait, immobile, et regardait fixement son couteau, qu'il tenait à peine deux millimètres en-dessus de son poignet gauche. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu les deux nouveaux arrivants et sursauta vivement quand il entendit la voix de Harry prononcer le sortilège de désarmement, et lui ôter ainsi la lame des mains.

Il se retourna doucement, en tremblant et ne put laisser son regard rencontrer celui du jeune homme, qui était blanc comme la mort, de peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

- Harry… murmura-t-il doucement, sa voix vibrante.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? demanda Harry, d'une voix dure.

Il avait eu peur quand il était entré dans la pièce, mais maintenant, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Elle était dirigée aussi bien contre l'homme que contre lui-même, pour ne pas avoir remarquer que son ami allait aussi mal. Seulement, il la laissa exploser contre Rémus.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Je peux savoir à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Que tu allais rejoindre Sirius ? Si tu tiens tant que ça à lui, tu aurais peut-être pu respecter ses dernières volontés, hein ? Est-ce que tu as pensés au mal que ça aurait fait autour de toi ? Tu as pensé à Tonks ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Non, non bien sûr, tout ce qui compte c'est toi !

Il arrêta de hurler quand il entendit Rémus sangloter et se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait été beaucoup trop loin, et il n'en pensait pas la moitié.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, je suis désolé, hoquetait le loup-garou. Je sais que je… que je n'aurais pas dû et… et maintenant à cause de ça… je… je t'ai aussi perdu toi.

En un quart de seconde, Harry se retrouva assis sur le lit, pleurant lui-aussi à chaudes larmes, Rémus entre ses bras, murmurant des excuses, essayant de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant que Rogue regardait la scène depuis le pas de porte, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Chut… chut…, c'est finit, petit ange, c'est fini… je suis là… je suis là… tu ne m'as perdu… chut… je suis désolé… je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis… je suis pas en colère contre toi, je le suis contre moi pour ne pas avoir remarquer que tu allais mal à ce point-là. Allez, calme-toi, petit ange, calme-toi, je t'en supplie.

Harry avait utilisé, sans même s'en rendre compte, le surnom qu'il avait déjà donné à Rémus il y avait quelques semaines. Mais même cela ne put calmer le loup-garou.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, étroitement lover dans les bras de Harry, pendant que celui-ci le berçait gentiment, essayant de le calmer. Le jeune homme soupçonnait que c'était moins l'effet à retardement du départ de Sirius, que celui de son éclat de voix. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rogue s'avança vers Harry, se remettant de la scène.

- Je vais vous chercher un peu de potion calmante, lui dit-il gentiment.

- Merci, Professeur, murmura Harry la voix nouées.

Il essayait de se reprendre, voyant qu'il se devait d'être fort pour Rémus, pour l'instant. Il desserra un peu son étreinte autour de l'homme, enlevant un bras pour pouvoir essuyer les larmes qui inondaient son visage, avant de revenir dans sa position initiale, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de son ami, respirant profondément le parfum de ses cheveux.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Pétunia qui arrivait dans le couloir, suivie de son fils, au moment ou Rogue sortait de la pièce.

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard, mais il vaut mieux ne pas entrer dans la pièce pour le moment. Excusez-moi, je dois me dépêcher.

Le professeur continua alors son chemin, sous les regards inquiets de Dudley et de sa mère. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Pétunia.

- Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, Dudley, je ne pense pas. Sévérus nous l'aurait dit, sinon. On ferait mieux d'aller au salon, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne nous dire ce qu'il y a.

Dudley hocha la tête et suivit sa mère dans en bas.

* * *

Harry vit avec soulagement Rogue revenir, une potion à la main. Il commençait réellement à se faire du soucis, en entendant que la respiration de son ami accélérait. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme avant qu'il ne finisse par faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

Sévérus vint s'asseoir au côtés de Harry, le gobelet dans ses mains.

- Rémus, murmura doucement Harry, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami pour prendre le gobelet. Bois…

Alors que Rémus relevait la tête pour regarder le jeune homme, il vit la potion posée contre ses lèvres et il fit ce que lui demandait Harry, ne se souciant même pas de savoir ce que c'était. Il l'avala d'une traite avant de baisser la tête.

Harry posa le verre à côté, sur la table de chevet qui était un peu plus loin, et passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de son ami.

- Ça va mieux, petit ange ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Rémus hocha sensiblement la tête, mais maintenant il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qu'il avait presque fait.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Mais s'il te plait, Rémus, la prochaine fois que tu te sens mal, viens me parler, d'accord ?

- Si tu fais la même chose, négocia l'homme, malgré la situation.

- Marché conclu, déclara Harry.

A ce moment-là, Rémus dut étouffer un bâillement et Harry sourit. Pleurer faisait souvent cet effet-là au gens. Comme ils laissaient retomber le stress, ils sentaient souvent la fatigue accumulée les submerger.

Harry se leva et alla défaire le lit de l'homme, un peu comme pendant les dernières vacances d'été, sans voir le regard amusé de Rogue qui voyait la façon attentionnée – presque maternelle – dont Harry agissait avec le loup-garou.

- Couches-toi et dors un moment, conseilla Harry. Cela te fera du bien.

Rémus obéit docilement et se glissa sous les couvertures que Harry, penchés sur lui, remonta doucement, le bordant. Le jeune homme lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de se redresser et de se préparer à ressortir.

Mais dès qu'il commença à s'éloigner de lui, Rémus attrapa son bras, lui jetant un regard presque suppliant.

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Il se retourna ensuite vers son professeur qui lui lança un regard entendu avant de quitter la pièce, éteignant les lumières, et fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry prit le livre qui restait sur la table de chevet de l'homme avant de prendre place à ses côtés, s'appuyant contre le haut du lit, et de passer un bras autour de son ami qui posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il sentait le corps de Rémus devenir de plus en plus lourd tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il détourna les yeux de son livre et posa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de l'homme.

- Bonne nuit, petit ange.

* * *

Dudley était dans sa chambre, sous le choc des révélations qui lui avaient été faites. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était effrayant de voir que quelque chose d'aussi horrible aurait pu arriver sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand des coups résonnèrent à sa porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Il se retourna. C'était Harry, et il n'avait réellement pas l'air bien.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Dudley, en invitant son cousin à s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur son lit.

- Je… je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'il allait aussi mal, parvint-il à articuler, la gorge nouée. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?

- Eh ! s'exclama le jeune moldu en passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry. Personne n'aurait pu le remarquer.

- J'aurais dû…, murmura Harry, des larmes courant le long de ses joues. J'aurais d

Soudain, il craqua et éclata en sanglot, sans que son cousin n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Dudley, ne sachant que faire, le serra dans ses bras, contre son torse et lui frotta le dos, essayant de l'apaiser.

Mais Harry pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il avait accumulé depuis le départ de Sirius. Il avait fait comme si ce n'était rien, à ce moment-là, se disant qu'il le savait depuis le début, qu'il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion, mais cela n'empêcha pas que la disparition de son parrain lui faisait mal.

Il pleurait aussi pour toute la tristesse que devait ressentir Rémus. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de le voir dans cet état. Il l'aimait tellement, comme… comme un père, comme un frère. De la même façon dont il aimait Tonks.

Il pleurait aussi pour elle, qui avait perdu un cousin, le seul membre de sa famille qui la comprenait et qui ne s'était pas tourné du côté des forces obscures.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, les sanglots de Harry s'estompèrent et il se calma. Se redressant, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son cousin et se sécha les yeux et le visage avant son bras.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Dudley.

- Ouais… merci, Dud'

- C'est fait pour ça, la famille ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Harry lui sourit, et se dit que c'était vraiment bien d'avoir pu retrouver une vraie famille. D'ailleurs, en parlant de famille, il avait promis à Rémus qu'il resterait auprès de lui, alors il ferait mieux d'être là quand il se réveillerait.

- Bon, il faut que je retourne vers Moony, pour être là à son réveil.

- J'espère qu'il ira mieux.

- Moi aussi… moi aussi…

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil atteignirent son visage, Rémus commença à papillonner des yeux. Lentement, il les ouvrit et, une fois habitué à la lumière ambiante, il se releva doucement. Ou plutôt essaya.

Il baissa les yeux, étonné. Tonks ne devait pas rentrer avant trois jours ! Mais quand il vit Harry, à moitié couché sur lui, il se souvint des événements de la veille.

Il vit aussi, sur le visage de son jeune ami, des sillons qui avaient été tracés par des larmes. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir déverser tout son chagrin sur Harry, qui devait déjà tellement souffrir.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Harry s'était éveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle.

- Hello, Moony !

- Salut, Harry, répondit-il doucement. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- Bien, merci. Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

- Je vais bien… je suis désolé de m'être laisser…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par Harry qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tut, tut, tut. On ne recommence pas avec ça, d'accord.

- D'accord.

Harry se releva complètement et se remit sur pied. Il avait faim, parce qu'avec tout les événements de la nuit passé, il n'avait toujours pas pu manger.

- Je vais me chercher à manger, tu veux venir avec moi, où tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

- Tu peux m'apporter, s'il te plait ?

Harry hocha la tête et descendit silencieusement les marches de l'escaliers. Il était très tôt, il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres.

Pour aller dans la cuisine, il était obligé de passer par le salon et quand il vit le tableau de cette pièce, il se figea et sa mâchoire tomba. Alors ça, c'était quelque chose. Apparemment, Rogue était resté pour parler à sa tante, la nuit passé, et celle-ci avait dû finir par s'endormir dans ses bras. Et son professeur n'avait pas voulu la réveiller.

Reprenant ses esprits, un énorme sourire fendit son visage, et il passa dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, prit un peu de nourriture et de boisson et remonta incognito dans la chambre de Rémus, qui fut surpris de le voir tout à coup si joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda Rémus.

- Rien…. Je me dis seulement que ma famille est entrain de s'agrandir de jour en jour.

Rémus, qui avait pris à boire, recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, sous le regard surpris de Harry, et le regardait avec des yeux exorbité.

- Tu veux dire que Ginny ? demanda-t-il, laissant sa question en suspend.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire, sous le regard ébahi de son ami qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Désolé Rem'… non, non je ne veux pas dire que Ginny est enceinte. Je ne tiens pas à tester la prophétie à l'extrême pour voir si Madame Weasley arrivera à me tuer.

- Tu me rassures, soupira Rémus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis l'année dernière, j'ai retrouvé ma tante et mon cousin. J'ai une petite amie extraordinaire qui, je l'espère, le restera encore longtemps. Je me suis trouvé un « papa-grand-frère » et une « maman-grande-sœur » en toi et Tonks et que, par-dessus le marché, si ça continue comme ça a commencé, je crois que je pourrais bientôt dire « Oncle Sévérus », finit Harry en rigolant.

Mais Rémus, apparemment, c'était arrêté bien avant la dernière phrase de Harry. Il était sous le choc de ce que venait de lui confier le garçon.

- Tu… tu me considère vraiment comme ça ? demanda-t-il, incertain et heureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, petit ange ? répondit malicieusement Harry.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, trois personnes observaient toute la scène, depuis un magnifique paradis dans les cieux.

- On dirait bien que notre cher Moony a un nouveau surnom, déclara posément un homme au long cheveux noir, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Et il faut avouer qu'il lui va comme un gant, fit remarquer une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, flamboyant.

- C'est si dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas être aussi insouciants tout le temps. Mais la dernière guerre va bientôt éclater, et il faudra qu'ils soient près… déplora le dernier homme, au cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes, passant un bras autour des épaules des deux autres.

Les trois reportèrent leur attention sur la maison, au milieu de Londres et leur regard se fit plus triste, plus mélancolique, regrettant de ne pouvoir être auprès d'eux pour les soutenir dans les épreuves qui allaient arriver.

Fin


End file.
